


Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Odyssey into the Mind of Trixie

by ArendAlphaEagle



Series: Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale [3]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Trixie keeps having romantic dreams about Timmy, so she enlists Phineas and Ferb to create a device that lets her and her friends travel into her mind. Meanwhile, Timmy challenges Vicky to a competition for the title of Skate Park Queen again, and Doofenshmirtz tours with Perry in town while getting chased by Tad and Chad due to some secret.(Originally posted on FanFiction.Net  at 12/03/17)





	1. Fairly OddDream

Sunset at a Hawaiian beach. Timmy and Trixie are sitting at the sandy shore, watching a red sun slowly sinking under the horizon under a beautiful, yellow-purple sky. They were wearing pink swimming trunks and a purple bikini, respectively, and also wore leis with beautiful red roses around their necks.

The two lovebirds have wrapped their arms around each other. As the sun was only half visible, they decided to look eachother in the eyes, while embracing themselves even tighter.

Timmy noticed how beautiful Trixie's sky blue eyes were, and how luscious her pink-colored lips were as well. As their faces drew nearer, Trixie whispered with the most seductive tone: "I love you", at which Timmy whispered back: "I love you too."

The two grabbed each other's head, locked their lips onto each other and kissed passionately. The feeling was so intense, they could go on kissing forever, never wanting it to end.

And then it was morning.

Alas, it was only a dream. It was of course impossible to see the two end up as a couple, due to their stances on the popularity chart, and of course Trixie's disinterest in Timmy. A scenario like this could only happen in Timmy's wildest dreams.

However, this isn't Timmy's dream.

Sure, Timmy may have dreamed this at one point. Chances are he had dreamed it this night as well. But this particular dream didn't come from Timmy's subconscious.

This was  _Trixie's_  dream

And she has no idea why she got it in the first place.

Or found it so pleasant, not screaming out of it as if it were a nightmare. Just dreaming on with a big smile on her face, until she woke up.

"Why?", the asian girl thought.

* * *

Trixie often had a recurring dream of Timmy getting sucked into some black void, with her and Timmy's friends mourning over it or something. This always struck as a bit peculiar to Trixie, because when she began having those dreams, she didn't care much for Timmy.

But apparently, her unconsciousness seems to care for the bucktoothed kid.

Ever since the day she lost to that bet with Phineas and Ferb, however, Trixie got more than just the same old 'black void' dreams.

…Alright, only two nights have passed so far, but it is very odd that both dreams she had were a bit more romantic and involved Timmy.

In the dream on the night before, she and Timmy were riding together in a ferris wheel. Presumably the London Eye, seeing how it's large and white, and the view they had included the Big Ben.

Oh, and Ferb was at the booth of the ferris wheel. It  _was_  an odd dream, after all.

Trixie wouldn't have passed this dream really as romantic, if it weren't for the fact that she and Timmy were hugging tightly during the entire ride.

Trixie was sleeping so fondly that she kind of overslept. Her dream was interrupted by a call from Candace.

Trixie thought nothing more of the dream as a rather embarrassing one-off, but her dream on the beach made apparent that there's some pattern going on, although she wouldn't be too sure until the next night was also romantic and Timmy-centric.

She was thankful it didn't make her oversleep this time, though.

* * *

Trixie was unable to think about anything else but those peculiar dreams, even at the breakfast table with her parents. Because of that, she wasn't eating much of the lobster that was served to her, concerning her father.

"Is there something wrong, Trixie?", her father asked.

"Huh?" Trixie just got out of her thoughts. "Um, no Daddy. Just thinking about a strange dream I had"

"It better not be about that Turner kid", her mother responded. "You know our stance against those filthy unpopulars. It's already bad enough that you need to be nice to them because you lost some irresponsible bet."

"Honey, that's enough", Mr. Tang said to his wife. "Trixie can decide herself with who she hangs out with."

"Please, not this conversation again", Mrs. Tang complained to her husband.

As her parents quarreled, Trixie decided to eat her meal and finish her drink, before announcing: "I think I'll go upstairs, being at my room."

"Oh, that's okay, darling", her father said. Her mother added: "Just don't think about dating unpopulars, sweetie, and everything will be alright."

Unfortunately, that's all Trixie could think about right now.

* * *

She went inside her pink-walled room, still curious about that dream she had.

 _"What does it all mean"_ , she thought.  _"Am I... beginning to... LOVE Timmy Turner?"_

 _"Nah, that's ridiculous"_ , she continued thinking.  _"But still, why did I have those dreams, then?"_

She should discuss about this to Candace and Isabella later today, in a chat session. There literally was no other time because Phineas, Ferb and the gang would be going to a nearby town called Echo Creek. But maybe she can tell Veronica early on.

Trixie's ringtone sounded right then, notifying that Veronica was calling her.

"Hello", Trixie answered her phone.

"Oh hi, Trix", Veronica spoke. "Hey, remember from last night that we could go visit that lounge bar that opened today? Turns out Tad and Chad invited us over to visit it with them. Does that sound OK to you?"

"Uh, sounds good", Trixie said.

"Great, I'll meet you at my place shortly", Veronica responded. She ended the phone call.

Despite what she told Veronica, Trixie was a little disappointed that she couldn't have alone time with her BFF, with Tad and Chad in close proximity. She wasn't sure what those two would think of the peculiar dreams she had lately.

She also was unsure how Tad and Chad would react to Trixie and Veronica actually had fun at Phineas and Ferb's, but that's an entirely different discussion altogether.


	2. Doofenshmirtz to the Lounge Bar

Not too far from Tang Mansion was good old Heinz Doofenshmirtz settled, thanks to a genie, of all things! His daughter Vanessa made sure that they could relax in a good home.

However, the yard was still a mess, and while Norm the genie could just clean it up in a flash thanks to the infinite-wishes wish, Doof insisted to do the labor himself.

He was snipping at the hedge, when he overheard something interesting from his neighbors, the Stars.

(Heinz actually forgot what the neighbors' surname was, so he just dubbed them 'Star'. He thought they had something dazzling about them.)

Anyway, this is what he overheard:

"Veronica, honey, you know the Nutty Chipmunk opens today?"

"Of course, mom! Tad, Chad, Trixie and I are going there soon!"

"Huh, no 'Call me Trixie'? That's a first!"

"Yeah, that's like, so old me. I've changed a bit now."

Heinz didn't care about the last part, but he was intrigued by this 'Nutty Chipmunk'.

He'd go ask Vanessa about it once he's done with tidying up the garden… which is about now.

* * *

 "Hey Vanessa, do you know something about this 'Nutty Chipmunk'?"

Vanessa stared at her father when he asked this question. "That's a weird name", she said. "Where did you hear it?"

"Overheard the neighbors", Heinz said. "Apparently it opens today. Is it some kind of store?"

Vanessa looked the name up on her phone. "Apparently, the Nutty Chipmunk is an all-exclusive lounge bar, that's opening, well, today. They serve all kinds of nuts alongside their drinks."

"Oh sweet, I GOTTA check it out" Doof exclaimed. "Maybe they have almond brittle!"

"I doubt it, but even if they do, we can't get in there", Vanessa complied. "You need to be popular to enter this place."

"Wha- really?" Doof exclaimed. He pondered. "Maybe I can babble myself inside because I'm Roger's older brother", he mused.

"I don't think that's going to work", Vanessa said.

"Is there really no other way", Heinz asked.

"Well, if you can show a VIP pass, they'll let you through too", Vanessa said, "but those are _extremely_ expensive"

"Darn it, I guess that's it then", Heinz said.

"Yeah, if only there was a way to get some VIP passes for free", a familiar voice said sarcastically. It belonged to Norm the Genie. "Oh, wait. There actually is. Me."

"That's it", Vanessa said. "Norm, I wish for two VIP passes."

"Two, huh", Norm said. "You're interested to visit that place, too?"

"Well, yeah, but I mostly feel obligated to join Dad to look after him", Vanessa confessed. "And he can look after me, too."

"Well, if it's two you want, then it's two you get", Norm said, snapping his fingers and gonging up two VIP passes.

Doofenshmirtz greedily grabbed them from the air, inspecting them, smiling at it until he noticed something about the passes.

"Wait, who are Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish", he asked.

Vanessa looked with furrowed eyebrows and lips at Norm.

"Oh, I just took two random close-by VIP passes", Norm admitted. "Here, let me change the portraits and details for you."

Norm snapped his fingers again, changing the information on the passes so they matched Heinz and Vanessa. Doof is pleased, but Vanessa's scowl didn't change.

She said: "I would've preferred it if you gave us new ones instead of stealing some from other-"

"Vanessa, don't", her father interrupted. "You know how evil stealing is. And you know how proud I'll be with evil?"

Vanessa sighed. "Okay Norm, you win. But only because Dad approved of it."

"Great", Norm said. "When will you be going?"

"Right now", Doof almost yelled. "Maybe we can see the official ceremony!"

As Heinz and his daughter stepped out of the house, Heinz yelled inside: "Norms, you take care of each other while we're gone."

"WILL DO, DAD", Norm the robot answered.

"Don't call me your dad!"

* * *

 At the same time, Veronica was taking out the trash. It was mostly all the stuff that were used in her 'I am Trixie' phases, stuffed in a cardboard box. She wanted to officially end this jealousy towards her friend, and now was the time to do so.

She was almost at the gray garbage container, when a familiar voice greeted behind her: "Hey, Veronica!"

Veronica dropped the cardboard box she was carrying out of surprise. Unfortunately, it fell open, and something even dropped out of it, completely visible for the other individual to see.

The accident felt even worse considering said individual was Trixie herself.

"Oh, um, hi Trixie, I didn't expect you to be a bit earlier", Veronica stammered. _"Please don't look on the ground"_ , she thought.

Her hopeful thought was in vain, however, as Trixie picked up the box and the item that fell out of it.

"So, what were you doing with this box", she asked. "And why do you have a wig that looks like my hair?"

"Give here", Veronica panicked, snagging the box and the wig out of Trixie's hands and dumping it in the garbage container. "It's trash. Embarrassing trash. No more relevant. _Please don't judge me…_ " She almost begged that last sentence in a quiet tone. She hoped Trixie hadn't seen the ripped plush dolls and broken amiigo figurines.

"Is there something you need to talk about…?" Trixie asked, being a little worried about her friend.

"Oh nonononono", Veronica told her BFF. "I'm fine. Totally fine. We're cool here. Let's just forget this happened, mmmkay?"

Trixie believed there was more to this strange behavior. She wasn't really determined to find out, but it did remind her of her own problem of the peculiar dreams.

"Look, if you want to talk about it, we can do that somewhere alone later", she said. "I have something to confess, too."

The two girls then heard a limousine closing by. As it stopped in front of them, a door opened, revealing Tad and Chad.

"Hop in, girls, the opening ceremony's about to start", Tad said.

The two girls stepped inside the limo, which then drove off to the lounge bar, passing Doofenshmirtz and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, guys! Now that the festive times of the year are over, I'll try to work more on this fanfiction. I've also given snazzy new cover art to my fanfics over at FanFiction.Net! Unfortunately, I don't think Ao3 supports cover art, so it's exclusive on FFN for now. Anyways, enjoy!


	3. Drama in the Nutty Chipmunk

Doofenshmirtz and his daughter had arrived just in time to see the mayor of Dimmsdale cut the ribbon in front of the newly opened lounge bar.

"And hereby, I declare 'The Nutty Chipmunk' to be open", the mayor spoke, as he snipped the ribbon in half. The goat that accompanied him nibbled on one of the halves. During this, most of the populars already went inside, including, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Trixie.

Not that Heinz would be able to recognize the latter two, as his sight was fixated on the goat.

"Who brings a goat to a ceremony about a location for populars", Heinz mused.

"That must be the town mascot, Chompy", Vanessa answered.

"Really? They made a _goat_ the face of a town", Doof quizzed unenthusiastically.

"I'm pretty sure you have seen weirder stuff in Gimmelshtump", Vanessa quipped.

Heinz sighed. "You're right. Let's check this place out", he said, as he already marched forward to the entrance, guarded by a bouncer.

"You're clearly not popular", the bouncer said. "I need to see a VIP pass before I can let you in."

"Check these out, baby", Doofenshmirtz said, as he and Vanessa showed their passes.

The bouncer inspected both cards, then gave them back and let them in.

* * *

As Heinz and Vanessa entered The Nutty Chipmunk, they saw a very authentic-looking bar of mahogany. A lot of the furniture was made of mahogany, actually, often accompanied with green leather for the chairs. Even the jacuzzi was made of mahogany.

"Wow…", Doof said. " _Wood_ you look at that!"

Vanessa's eyes drooped.

Her father explained: "G-get it, 'wood' and 'would' sound the same, and everything here's made out of wood, and-"

"Yep, I got it", Vanessa interrupted. "Let's just find a seat."

Vanessa already went ahead.

"You're right, that was kinda lame", Doof admitted, who promptly followed his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie was lost in thoughts, with an expression on her face that appears to convey a mix of boredom, worry, confusion and longing. She was too lost in thoughts to finish her slice of hazelnut cake. Just like earlier, she was thinking about those weird dreams about Timmy.

Trixie had hoped that this trip would distract her from these thoughts, but the slow rearrangement of 'Chop Away At My Heart' that was played by a live jazz band only amplified them.

Is she really falling in love for Timmy?

She really want to talk about this to her friends, but not knowing how Tad and Chad would react to her conflicting emotions for an unpopular, it's best to keep them bottled up for a later time.

Veronica had an equally conflicted face, but for entirely different reasons. Her best friend had just seen a glimpse of her dark secret by accident, maybe even more than that. How would Trixie react when she discovers the rest of Veronica's past self? Would she still want to be friends with her?

"Hey, what's with the long faces", Tad asked the girls, who both got surprised as they got out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, you look just like how Mr Bickles looked when he got rejected by Britney Britney after that whole baklava fiasco on the last day of school", Chad added. "You alright?"

"Oh no, we're fine", Trixie said quickly.

"Totally fine", Veronica added.

"Well, if you say so", Tad said. "Say, how was yesterday, actually? You hung out with those loser- I mean, Phineas and Ferb, right?"

"It… It was nice", Trixie admitted, afraid Tad and Chad would be extremely judgmental about the subject. "Phineas and Ferb built a machine that transported us all into a comic book so we could play as superheroes. Also, their parents invited us over for dinner, which was tasting good too."

"One bad thing did happen, though", Veronica said. "Crockpot caused some trouble for them."

"Really?" Tad asked.

"Doesn't he usually target that Turner boy?" Chad added.

"Yeah, but he kidnapped Phineas and Ferb, because he believed they have fairies or something", Veronica said. "What a nut, right?"

"But everything's OK now", Trixie said. "Veronica got Phineas and Ferb out of trouble, and we didn't even need to consult the police."

Then Trixie pondered: "Although I have no idea what happened to Crocker. Last I can recall, some pharmacist named Doofenshmirtz or something, and his cool-looking daughter wanted revenge on him or something, but I don't know what they did. And they're not from here, so it won't be easy to ask them a question."

"Can you tell us what they look like", Chad queried.

"Oh sure, they look just like the two patrons sitting next to me", Trixie said, gesturing to her right.

Then it hit Trixie that the two patrons next to her didn't just look like them, but eerily enough look _exactly_ like them. She inspected the girl on her right better. "Vanessa?"

The teenager turned to her left as her eyes met the asian popular. "Oh, hey Trixie", she said.

Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad were flabbergasted.

"What are you still doing in Dimmsdale", Trixie asked. "I thought you came from the Tri-State Area or something."

"Oh, we do, but Dad wanted to stay here a little longer", Vanessa replied, "so we quickly conjured up a settlement."

At this moment, Vanessa's dad noticed her daughter was talking to someone and turned around to see familiar faces. "Oh hey, it's that Trixie girl and her little friend, Veronica", Heinz said, "and, their little friends, I think."

"Wait, how did he get past the bouncer", Tad noticed. "This place is populars only, and I can only see that Vanessa girl passing as one."

"We got VIP passes", Doofenshmirtz replied. Before anyone else could retort, a barkeep served the evil scientist with a favored treat. "Hey look! I told you they had almond brittle here", Heinz elated to his daughter, who rolled her eyes while smiling.

Tad was still full of questions, however. "Aren't those VIP passes expensive? How did you afford those?"

"I'm more interested in the location of his settlement", Chad intervened. "Earlier, we picked the girls up at Veronica's house, and the yard next to it had always been empty until today."

"Well, we did place our vacation house on an empty yard in some rich suburb", Heinz said as he munched on some almond brittle.

"How did you get that house there so fast", Chad asked. "Something like building a new house usually lasts for months!"

"Wait wait", Veronica interjected. "Before we bombard the guy with millions of how questions, can I at least ask what he did to Crockpot?"

"Oh sure", Heinz said. "I teleported him away with my Away-Inator. He's now stuck in another dimension until the end of summer, so he won't intervene with my nemesis until then. Clearly enough time to take over the Tri-State Area, I think?"

The four populars were silent.

"Oooookay", Veronica said.

"Anyway", Tad said, "what about the passes and the house? How did you get those, and so quickly?"

"Oh, but that's a _seeeecret_ ", Doof said.

Tad and Chad weren't buying it.

"I'm serious, I'm not telling you guys", Doofenshmirtz said.

"Can you at least tell us how you got your 'Away-Inator'?" Tad asked.

"Sure, I made it myself", Doof said.

"How did you make it", Chad pressed. "With your secret?"

"Oh nonono, I used spare parts that I bought myself", Heinz clarified.

"Oh, and you did that with your secret, I presume", Tad said.

"Um, no, with my ex-wife's alimony", Doofenshmirtz said.

"Aha, I bet you're getting alimony because of your secret", Chad concluded.

"What, _no_ , because I'm divorced", Heinz said, clearly getting annoyed by these questions.

"This might be a theory, but I think you used your secret to get divorced", Tad said.

Heinz was fuming at this point. He would've yelled if Vanessa didn't intervene, saying: "My dad's secret has nothing to do with any of the things you think it has, guys. It only extends to the passes and the house. That's it."

"Oh, and how would you know", Tad asked. "Maybe _you_ don't mind telling us your dad's secret."

"Of course I do", Vanessa said. "Can we _please_ drop the subject already?"

"Guys, Vanessa's right", Trixie said. "I can't believe you would just keep harassing some man you just met for some secret you would've never cared for before."

"But Trixie, you got to admit you're curious?" Chad asked

"I'm not", Trixie said curtly. "If the Doofenshmirtz guy wants to keep it a secret, so be it."

"You can't not be curious, Trix", Tad said. "That's not how you used to act like."

"Yeah, I think this bet has been changing you", Chad said.

"Well, you guys never were this nosy before", Trixie said, raising her voice. "I want you to stop this nonsense and just _leave him ALONE!_ " With that, Trixie slammed her fist on the bar.

Immediately after that, an explosion was heard behind the six patrons. The music from the live band stopped playing, as everyone in the Nutty Chipmunk went to look where the noise came from.

All they saw was a tall man in 1870s clothing and a pudgy man in a tracksuit, both completely covered in soot. The two strange individuals then left the lounge bar without a peep.

Heinz, Vanessa, Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad kept staring for a while without saying a word.

"…Well, that was weird", Doof finally said.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you two", Trixie apologized to Tad and Chad. "I just think you should've left Doofenshmirtz alone instead of annoying him further with questions."

"I think we all need a bit of fresh air", Vanessa said. "How about we leave this place and part our ways?"

Doof and the popular kids agreed.

* * *

As the six individuals stood outside, Tad asked: "So girls, ready to go home?"

"No, thanks, Veronica and I want to do some shopping first", Trixie declined the offer. "And no, this actually was part of the planning before the argument."

"Suit yourself", Chad said, as he and Tad entered the limo and left without Trixie and Veronica.

"You know, I should thank you for standing up for me", Heinz said to Trixie. "And also, I think you should choose better friends."

"Eh, don't think much of it", Trixie said. "Tad and Chad were just being nosy for some reason. I'm sorry they ruined your visit."

"Ah, don't worry", Doof said. "I still have one fond memory for this: their almond brittle's delicious!"

"He loves almond brittle", Vanessa clarified. "Anyway, we're going home now. Have fun shopping you two!"

"Will do", Trixie and Veronica chorused as they waved Vanessa and Heinz goodbye.

As the pharmacist and teenager were out of sight, Veronica said: "Actually, I don't remember I agreed to shopping with you. Not that I don't mind, but where'd that come from?"

"It's a _liiiiittle_ fib", Trixie confessed. "We need some space alone. Without Tad and Chad."

"Oh yeah, because of their stupid behavior", Veronica concluded.

"Well, that too, but it's… something else", Trixie said. "I have some troubled thoughts I want to share with you, and I can tell you have the same deal."

"In _public_?" Veronica said. "Trix, we can do this at your place too."

"Maybe, but I thought it'd be nice to combine it with one of my favorite pastimes I could introduce you to. Trust me, they won't recognize us."

"Trix, girl, I already know you like shopping", Veronica said.

"No, not that", Trixie said, as the two disappeared in an alley. There, Trixie pulled two shopping bags from behind her hair, which Veronica recognized as the bags that held their boy disguises.

"Veronica", Trixie said, "we're going to the Dimmsdale Arcade."


	4. Playing Some Martian WarZone

Earlier today, Timmy, Chester, AJ and Chloe were at the Dimmsdale Arcade as well. They were walking towards a specific arcade machine.

"Guys, may I present to you the best arcade-exclusive run-and-gun video game of the summer in Dimmsdale… today", Timmy began, "…Martian WarZone!"

"Timmy, we already know about it", AJ said. "It's been out for a while and we know you're addicted to it."

"Well, it's still a fun game", Chester added, "but also a hard game. There's this boss I can never get past."

"Then you've never seen the WarZone Meister beat him countless times", Timmy said.

His three friends didn't reply.

"…I was referring to myself", Timmy replied. "I've played this game so much that I know every trick in the book. Nowadays, I play the game to gain the high score: making combos and such."

Timmy put a quarter in the machine and started up the game. The high score table appeared, and Timmy groaned at the top score.

"Or at least, I'm  _a_  WarZone Meister", he clarified.

Chloe took a look at the high scores, and the three-letter names associated with them. "Wow, that's a lot of TXTs and TTNs", she said.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a rivalry with this TXT guy", Timmy replied. "Almost every time I come here, this TXT kid has surpassed my top score when I'm not looking, and it's getting on my nerves." He pressed the start button and began the game. "It means I have to try harder to rack up more points."

* * *

A while later, Timmy was at the third boss. It was a grotesque creature with a magic wand.

"Oh no, this was the boss I was talking about", Chester panicked. "The fight starts fine enough, but when he's low on health, he does this impossible-to-avoid attack!"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I never had any trouble with this guy", Timmy said. "Fortunately, I figured the trick out!"

Timmy was blasting the boss with his player character's gun, until the boss had only one health point left, at which it then floated towards the player character.

"Oh no, here it comes", Chester feared.

Timmy then quickly pressed Down, Y, A, Right, Left and X within a second. Accordingly, the player character ducked, sled under the boss, jumped up, inched towards the right mid-air, faced the back of the boss and threw a grenade, which made the boss explode on contact.

"Wh-what did you do", Chester gaped.

"I did Down-Y-A-Right-Left-X", Timmy replied.

"Uhhhh…" Chester said confused.

"Okay, so you know how the boss approaches you with invincibility to your bullets, right?" Timmy asked. "Well, the weak point is on his back and only grenades can destroy him at this point, and the only way to get behind him is to slide under him, and jump at a precise moment. Of course, you have to do this fast, or his one-hit kill radial blast will get you anyway, and at a bit of a distance too, or it gets you sooner."

"Uhhhh…" Chester repeated, not able to comprehend this load of info in a second

"I actually knew this for a while, but I'm not fast enough", AJ said.

"Wow, you must've played this game a lot to figure that out", Chloe said.

"I did", Timmy grinned, as he continued on the next level.

* * *

Another while later, Timmy managed to beat the final boss with only one health point left. He inserted the initials TTN for his high score and was satisfied to see it having gained the top score.

"Hah, beat  _that_ , TXT!" Timmy gloated.

"You know they might beat you as soon as you leave again, right", AJ reminded Timmy.

"Yeah yeah", Timmy groaned.

"You know, it was pretty fun here", Chloe said, as the quartet started going outside. "But what do you think we should do now?"

"We could go to the Dimmsdale Skate Park", Chester said, as the four friends left the building. "I haven't visited that place in  _ages_. Not since Timmy dethroned Vicky."

"Oooor we could wait until tomorrow, have Phineas and Ferb come with us and let them spruce up the place", Timmy said.

"Timmy, that's brilliant", Chester said.

"Yeah, it's too bad that they're in Echo Creek right now", Timmy said. "Otherwise we could've done this today. But it's not like something bad's gonna happen there between today and tomorrow, right?"

Chloe wanted to say something, but as she glanced around, a glimpse of something weird caught her eye.

She saw two guys in the distance, and somehow, they look…  _familiar_.

"Um, guys, I need to go back to the arcade", Chloe said. "I, um, left my bracelets there. You can spend the rest if the day without me."

Timmy, Chester and AJ stared at Chloe.

"Well, if you say so", Timmy said, as he and his friends left without Chloe, who promptly hid behind a trash can and inspected the two figures more closely.

* * *

Soon as Timmy, Chester and AJ left, Trixie and Veronica were approaching the Dimmsdale Arcade. They were disguised as their 'Trixtan' and 'Vernon' personas, the former wearing the same clothes when she met Timantha right before her birthday, and Candace only a few days back.

"I didn't know you liked video games, let alone go to that arcade on a regular basis", Veronica noted.

"I visit this place at least once every week", Trixie replied. "There's a lot of arcade-exclusive games here."

They entered the building, not noticing a pale blonde girl snuck inside along them.

"Including this beaut", Trixie continued, as they approached a certain arcade machine.

"Cool!" Veronica said. "…what is it?"

"Only the best arcade-exclusive run-and-gun video game of the summer in Dimmsdale… today", Trixie responded, "…Martian WarZone!"

She continued: "You play as a shirtless war veteran that uses guns and grenades to take down grotesque and slimy aliens that want to eliminate the entire human race."

"That sounds cool", Veronica said. "I bet every nerd of Dimmsdale is into it."

"You bet", Trixie said, "but none of them stand a chance against the WarZone Queen!"

No reply was given.

"You are aware that I was referring to myself-"

"Yeah yeah, got it", Veronica sighed. "Probably because you played this game so much that you know every trick in the book, and you mostly play it to get as much points as you can by making combos and stuff."

"Wow, how did you know", Trixie asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think we're referencing a conversation that happened earlier here", Veronica said.

"Whatever", Trixie said as she put a quarter in the coin slot. The high score table appeared, and Trixie groaned at the top score.

"Well, there's this  _one_  person that stands a chance against me", Trixie corrected herself.

"Huh, that's a load to TTNs and TXTs", Veronica noted.

"Yep. I have a bit of a rivalry with this TTN guy", Trixie explained. "About every time I go to the arcade, this kid always managed to beat my score when I'm not looking, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting sick of it." She pressed the start button. "It means I have to try harder to rack up the highest score."

* * *

Chloe's assumptions were right: that boy  _was_  Trixie Tang. This discovery perplexed her: she thought Trixie wasn't into video games at all. But here she is, playing the best arcade-exclusive run-and-gun video game of the summer in Dimmsdale… today. According to Timmy, at least.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had poofed beside her.

"Hey, this doesn't look like searching for bracelets at all", Cosmo commented. "Unless it's secret code for ogling at cute boys."

"Cosmo, I was fibbing", Chloe said. "I thought I saw something interesting, and if Trixie dressing up as a boy playing video games isn't interesting…"

"I find it more interesting she's still into them", Wanda quipped.

" _Huh?_  You knew this before?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Timmy discovered her secret passion for games and comics by accident when we turned him into a girl", Wanda explained.

"Wait,  _Timmy_  knows this?!" Chloe asked surprised. "Why'd he never tell me? And did you just say you turned him into a girl?"

"It's a long story", Wanda said. "Basically, Timmy wanted to give Trixie the perfect gift for her birthday, we tricked Timmy to turn into a girl, and he used it as an advantage to think more as a girl. Upon discovering Trixie was into comic books and video games, Timmy realized that it didn't matter what gender you are and you can enjoy whatever you want, so he offered her friendship instead.

"Wow, that  _is_  pretty long", Chloe said. "Did it work out?"

" _Almost_ ", Wanda said. "She ultimately denied, seemingly due to her peers."

"So, if Trixie wasn't popular, then they would be friends", Chloe pondered. "But I still don't know why Timmy never told me about this."

"Well, this is Trixie's secret", Wanda explained. "It would be rude to spread someone's secret all over the place. And technically, Trixie doesn't even know that Timmy knows. She knows that Timantha knows, and she doesn't know Timantha was Timmy all along."

"I guess that means only Timmy and Veronica know, then", Chloe sighed.

"Strange… I thought Timmy was the only person that knew about it", Wanda said.

Chloe pondered. "Well, maybe Veronica discovered it when she snuck into that restroom in the mall Trixie went in… with… Candace and... Isabella…"

Chloe and Wanda were silenced with realization that more people might know about Trixie's secret.

"Soooooo…" Cosmo said, breaking the silence, "when are we going to look for your bracelets?"

* * *

"Alright Veronica", Trixie said while owning the third level, "we know that weird thing that happened before Tad and Chad picked us up. That embarrassing trash thing with the wig. I think there's more to that story, so what's it about?"

Veronica was fearing this moment. She tried thinking about ways to stall it further. "Umm, do I have to", she asked. "I mean, it's pretty embarrassing stuff, and it doesn't matter more anyway. It no longer represents me."

"Well, if it's no longer representing you, then you can just tell me, right?"

Well, that backfired tremendously. "O-okay", Veronica hesitated. "But  _please_  don't hate me for this."

"Don't worry", Trixie said. "Just shoot."

Veronica breathed in, bracing herself. "Okay… So umm, I used to be incredibly envious of you. You were so popular and had Ti- I mean, tons of guys ogling all over you. Meanwhile, I'm just being regarded as second-rate. A lousy sidekick, the lackey, the side dish to the main course. I was being shoved aside, despite us technically being on equal grounds. Jealousy grew and grew. I began hating you. I began buying merchandise, only to destroy it. I realized that people liked you because you were prettier. I began not only to hate you, but also wanted to  _be_  you.  _I_  wanted to be Trixie. I wanted to be appreciated, ogled over by boys. I wanted to be a main course too. Which is why I bought a wig and wove it so it looked precisely like your hair."

Veronica paused, before continuing: "But then came that accident a few days ago. When I accidentally discovered your secret in that restroom. I was shocked to see it, it was like everything I knew about you was a lie, but you already know my initial reaction on that. It was during that time we read your comic book together with Candace and Isabella that I realized that you weren't as perfect as you pretended to be, that you had a rebellious side, that you were cool regardless… and that my hatred and jealousy towards you was stupid, petty and disrespectful. So I collected all that 'old me' stuff, put them in a box and put them in the trash in any case I had the time."

Trixie paused the game, and turned towards Veronica.

" _Please don't hate me…_ " Veronica winced.

"Veronica…" Trixie said with no emotion. Veronica squinted her eyes closed in fear of rejection.

"That's… so amazing of you!" Trixie said.

"Huh?"

Trixie hugged her BFF tightly. "Sure, that stuff about you wanting to be me is weird and gross, but the fact that you decided to throw that all away because  _you_  realized yourself how weird and gross that was… don't you realize how  _mature_  of you that is, or how difficult that can be? Veronica, atoning for your own mistakes is not something to be embarrassed at: it's something to be proud of. And if you're not proud of yourself, then  _I'll_  be. I'm incredibly proud of you, Veronica, don't you forget it."

Veronica returned the hug, while weeping happy tears. "Th… Thank you, Trixie."

"No, thank  _you_ ", Trixie said playfully. "Now let's return to the game." She unpaused it. "We're about to face a boss that's quite difficult for most players."

"So, you can't beat it either?" Veronica asked.

Trixie scoffed. "Pfft, I'm not 'most players', Ronnie. Although I would be lying if I said it had never given me a hard time."

Trixie's player character reached the boss room, in which it faced a grotesque creature with a magic wand. The player blasted the boss character with the gun, until the boss had one hit point left. It began floating in the air.

"Now watch this", Trixie said.

Trixie quickly pressed Down, Y, A, Right, Left, and X. Just like with the last player that executed this combination, the player character ducked, sled under the boss, jumped up, inched towards the right mid-air, faced the back of the boss and threw a grenade, which made the boss explode on contact.

"That's what we experts call Down-Y-A-Right-Left-X", Trixie told Veronica. "Newbies that don't know to put in the buttons quickly enough get stuck at this boss because of his last resort attack."

"Okay, but why?" Veronica asked.

"You see, when the boss has only one health point left, he makes himself invincible and kamikazes towards you while blasting a magical radius, both can kill you in one hit. The weak point is on his back, which only grenades can destroy. So you have to quickly dive under him and hit his back at a distance."

"Ohhhh", Veronica said. "I still don't get it."

Trixie drooped her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Trixie was now at the final level. However, Veronica was still wondering about something.

"Say, didn't you say you wanted to confess something, too?" she asked.

"I did, didn't I?" Trixie said. She glanced around. "You promise to not tell anyone about this? I plan on only telling you, Candace and Isabella."

"Wait, why not wait to discuss it on Strype", Veronica queried.

"I dunno, I guess it feels better to say it out loud", Trixie admitted. "Anyway…"

Trixie braced herself.

"Well, I've been getting weird dreams lately", Trixie said. "About Timmy."

Veronica arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"They aren't your average everyday dreams, Veronica", Trixie clarified. "They're  _romantic_  dreams."

Veronica gasped, and her pupils shrunk out of shock.

A certain pale blonde girl hidden from the two disguised populars was equally surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I always had a recurring dream about Timmy saving me and his friends from some kind of doom by sacrificing himself, but ever since that bet I lost against Phineas and Ferb, I'm also getting these dreams about me and Timmy going on dates. Granted, it was only two night, but I think it's weird that it happens two nights in a row."

"Yeah", Veronica said, shifting her eyes, "weird."

"Veronica, do you think it means something", Trixie asked. "About my feelings for Timmy?"

Veronica was in a dilemma. As much as she want Timmy for herself, she knew that lying to Trixie about those dreams being meaningless was wrong. Especially in the light of her wanting to improve herself.

Veronica decided to tell her BFF what she genuinely thought about it, and said: "I might not be a dreamologist, but I think they might mean something."

"Thanks, Veronica", Trixie smiled. "You know, now that I've said it out loud, I feel much more confident. I wonder what Candace and Isabella think."

" _They're probably more on board with the idea than I am"_ , Veronica thought.

With that, Trixie managed to beat the final boss with only one health point left. She put in the initials TXT and was satisfied to see her score being on top.

"Ha, I think I finally got that TTN guy now", Trixie boasted.

"I think it's gonna be a never-ending cycle", Veronica sighed.

"I feel much better now", Trixie said. "Let's go home now."

Trixie and Veronica left the arcade, unknowingly passing a pale blonde girl.

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared beside Chloe again. Cosmo asked: "Wait, wasn't Timmy that TTN guy? And is that TXT one that Trixie is the same TXT Timmy was complaining about? I'm so confused!"

He and his wife and child glanced at Chloe, who seemed to be smiling and shaking at the same time.

"Uh, Chloe? Hello?" Cosmo asked, knocking on her head. It only made her hyperventilate further.

Cosmo glanced at Wanda, before knocking on Chloe's head one more time.

" _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_ " Chloe squealed excitedly upon the reaction. It was like an overexcitement bomb and Cosmo triggered the explosion. Oddly enough, none of the patrons or the staff bat an eye.

After Chloe calmed down, Wanda, whose hair along with Cosmo's and Poof's stood upright, asked: "Umm, sport?"

"Guys!" Chloe yelled. "Trixie's dreams! About Timmy! Romantic! In love! Her! With Timmy! So excited!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof only blinked.

Chloe calmed down further and explained: "Look, I may not be a oneirologist (not a  _dream_ ologist), but if those dreams are any indication, then Trixie is going to fall in love with Timmy!"

"Oh no! A shipper on deck!" Cosmo panicked. "Run away!"

Cosmo flew away, but Wanda poofed a lasso and pulled him back. "I dunno, sport. Trixie had always been mean to Timmy, aside from a few times."

"And said few times were always when other populars weren't around", Chloe realized. "Guys, I think Trixie's dreams are intensifying because of her restriction to be mean to unpopulars. I have more respect for Isabella's decision to confront Trixie now!"

"Cool, so should we tell Timmy about it?" Cosmo asked.

"No way, José", Chloe denied. "We should still respect it as Trixie's secret, so no one should know about this, not even Timmy. However, I  _will_  think of a way to get the two together by the end of the week."

"Chloe, we're not gonna play Cupid", Wanda nagged. "That's Cupid's job."

"Wanda, we're not gonna use magic to get the two together, are you nuts?" Chloe said. "However, you win this time, since I have no ideas to bond the two Double Ts yet. Let's go home for now."

"Wait, did you find your bracelets yet?" Cosmo asked.

Chloe sighed. "Yes", she said, holding her arm up. " _You three_  are my bracelets."

Cosmo stared at Chloe's wrist in confusion. "Uhhhh…"

"Just poof yourself into a bracelet, Cosmo", Chloe said.


	5. Chat Session: Day 3

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful after Trixie and Veronica parted ways. Uneventful for them, that is, because apparently the Nutty Chipmunk closed down after a pistachio cart stuck in the roof set the building on fire in the late afternoon.

While Veronica was relieved that Trixie still liked her in spite of her dark secret, Trixie felt still confused about her feelings for Timmy. However, instead of thinking too much about it, she went to go watch an episode of the Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Romance Hour, and read another part of the Skull Squisher anniversary comic album she bought a few days back, hidden from her parents.

After suppertime, she booted up her computer and browsed through forums until the clock reached 9 PM. She then opened her Strype chatting app.

* * *

9:01.

**TellMeImPretty**  has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

**VeronicaSuperstar**  has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

**FiresideIsabella46231**  has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

**PnFBuster117** has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

**TellMeImPretty:**  Hey girls, how was your day in Echo Creek?

**PnFBuster177:**  you're NOT gonna believe what happened today

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  Oh come on, we wont judge

**PnFBuster117:** Alright

**PnFBuster117:**  *breathes deeply*

**PnFBuster117:**  So there was this guy we met on the street who somehow made a portal with a pair of scissors, so most of us were so confused, until this ex-girlfriend of his passed by and explained that was her ex-boyfriend that just went back from another dimension where they have magic and stuff, who apparently stays there for the summer because he's the squire of his friend, who just so happens to be the princess of that magical dimension, so we went to another girl that basically convinced the scissor boy to let us visit this place and gather monsters to sign a peace pact or something, except Perry was off to somewhere in said magical dimension too and came back right when we were done.

**TellMeImPretty:**  ummm

**PnFBuster117:** it's called Mewni

**VeronicaSuperstar:** UMMM

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Just as I thought

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  they have trouble believing us.

**PnFBuster117:** Ugh, I told you guys so

**TellMeImPretty:**  Do your parents know about this?

**PnFBuster117:**  No, apparently they spent their day with the scissor boy's parents, if I'm correct.

**PnFBuster117:**  They told me they liked it so much that they wanted to talk with them and 'the parents of Phineas and Ferb's new friends'.

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  that includes your parents too.

**TellMeImPretty:**  I'm not sure Mother would join in without hesitating.

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  But  _I_  am sure it'll be boring for us

**PnFBuster117:**  Which is why you can stay with us while I'm in charge.

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Anyway, how was your day?

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Did you discover anything about that mysterious house?

**TellMeImPretty:**  We did!

**TellMeImPretty:**  It belongs to that weird pharmacist guy

**PnFBuster117:**  Vanessa's dad?

**TellMeImPretty:**  Yeah, him.

**TellMeImPretty:**  He explained all that in the Nutty Chipmunk

**FiresideIsabella46231:** How was he able to do that so fast?

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  He wanted to keep it a secret

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  Not that Tad and Chad give a hoot about it

**TellMeImPretty:**  Oh yeah, they were being too nosy to him and kind of ruined our time there.

**TellMeImPretty:** Well, I guess technically an exploding pistachio cart didn't help either.

**PnFBuster117:**  But aren't you curious about it?

**PnFBuster117:**  Not even a little?

**TellMeImPretty:**  Well, maybe, but I think we should respect it instead of annoying some person, since all of us have secrets.

**TellMeImPretty:**  Besides, I had my mind… elsewhere.

**PnFBuster117:**  What do you mean?

**TellMeImPretty:**  You promise won't tell anyone about this?

**TellMeImPretty:**  I mean, I told Veronica already, but she promised not to tell either

**FiresideIsabella46231:** We promise

**PnFBuster117:**  Of course we won't tell

**PnFBuster117:**  Now shoot

**TellMeImPretty:**  Okay

**TellMeImPretty:**  So um

**TellMeImPretty:**  You see

**TellMeImPretty:**  I've been getting dreams about Timmy lately

**TellMeImPretty:**  They're all pretty romantic for some reason

…

**TellMeImPretty:**  Umm, hello?

**VeronicaSuperstar:** Call me crazy, but I think they're pulling smug faces right now

**PnFBuster117:**  Ohhhh we do

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  We very do

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  You don't need an oneirology patch to tell you're developing feelings for that kid

**PnFBuster117:**  I have no idea what oneirology means, but I have enough experience about dreams here

**PnFBuster117:**  I kept dreaming about Jeremy myself when I met him for the first time

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  I myself dream so much about Phineas

**TellMeImPretty:**  Uhm

**TellMeImPretty:**  Ignoring the fact Mother will kill me if she finds out I'm falling in love with an unpopular

**TellMeImPretty:**  I'm not even sure if I'm falling in love

**TellMeImPretty:**  Because I still feel indifferent about him

**TellMeImPretty:**  Honestly, it'd be much easier if I could travel into my own mind to find out.

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Oh, that's possible

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Phineas and Ferb made a machine once that lets people travel into one's subconsciousness

**PnFBuster117:**  Yeah, I got to travel into my own mind!

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  Cool!

**TellMeImPretty:**  But I very much want this Timmy dream thing to stay between us

**TellMeImPretty:**  How can you get them to make a machine like that without spilling my secret, or without them joining in?

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Don't worry, we'll find a way

**PnFBuster117:**  Yeah, we can totally prove you have a crush on some kid without my brothers knowing about it!

**PnFBuster117:**  Well, I'm sure Isabella can

**PnFBuster117:**  I hope

**TellMeImPretty:**  Me too

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  I'm sure it won't be too hard

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Phineas is oblivious (as much as I hate to admit it), so if we're lucky, he won't question any excuse we give

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Really, the only thing we need to do is to let the boys know we want a bit of privacy when we use the machine

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  That worries me

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  Like, how do we know they won't spy on us?

**TellMeImPretty:**  We can only hope that they either have a second idea, or Timmy and his friends have one, and pray those ideas distract them enough

**TellMeImPretty:**  Not really something I can sleep well on, but there's not much else of the same caliber that does this offer

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  You know, it's getting late

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  I say we just go for it tomorrow and hope for the best

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  It's either that, or Trixie will have to stay oblivious over her feelings forever

**PnFBuster117:**  Agreed

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  I agree if Trixie does

**TellMeImPretty:**  Umm

**TellMeImPretty:**  Alright then

**TellMeImPretty:**  It's risky, but it's the only way to get information about those weird dreams

**FiresideIsabella46231:**  Then it's settled!

**PnFBuster117:**  Alright, see ya tomorrow.

**TellMeImPretty:**  Bye

**VeronicaSuperstar:**  See ya!

**VeronicaSuperstar**  logged off.

**TellMeImPretty**  logged off.

**PnFBuster117**  logged off.

**FiresideIsabella46231**  logged off.

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was sitting in a chair, while Vanessa was lying on the couch, browsing on he phone. The two Norms were relaxing in the jacuzzi.

Doof's day had been pretty uneventful too, but more because he was waiting for a certain platypus that hadn't come all day.

"I don't get it", Doof said. "Perry the Platypus pays a visit every single day, even when I'm not doing something evil, but now that I want him to show up, he doesn't."

"Why does that bother you, pillpopper?" Norm the genie asked. "From what I heard, you two are nemeses, right?"

"Yeah, but we have a good chemistry", Heinz said. "If we hadn't, then he'd be an enemy, not a nemesis."

"I think those two words are synonymous", Norm said.

"Doesn't matter", Doofenshmirtz said. "Anyway, after that whole event with Trixie's little rich friends at the bar, I've been eager to show Perry the Platypus this new house, and he doesn't even show up! You'd think a house appearing from out of nowhere, and me being involved in it, would raise a few eyebrows at that organization with the lame acronym Perry the Platypus is working at."

"Now that I think about it, it  _is_  a little strange we haven't heard anything from OWCA or Perry all day", Vanessa pondered.

"Yeah, indeed", Heinz agreed. "It's almost like Perry the Platypus was stuck in another dimension all day or something."

"WELL, TOMORROW'S A NEW DAY, SO MAYBE PERRY WILL COME, THEN", Norm the robot said.

"I hope so", Doof scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tad and Chad were discussing things in Tad's bedroom. The two are so inseparable at times, sleepovers at each other's house has been a normality among their families. Facts like these have spread rumors about them being secret brothers or boyfriends, but whether which is true is unknown.

They have spent their day playing video games at home, but one thing that's been bothering them since the incident at The Nutty Chipmunk had stayed long enough to be brought up again in the late evening.

"Chad, do you think Trixie's been loosening herself since she lost that bet?"

Okay,  _two_  things.

"You mean when she defended that pharmacist guy for not revealing that secret of his?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, that", Tad confirmed. "Any normal popular like us would be eager to know what exactly that guy's hiding, but she's scolding us for being so nosy about it."

"Well, it  _is_  strange for a popular of her caliber, but she also looked like something else was bothering her", Chad pondered.

Tad reflected back on the late morning. "Oh right, both her and Veronica were lost in thoughts about something before", he realized. "Hey, do you think she's falling in-"

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if she's falling for that Turner kid", Chad blurted out.

Tad gazed weirdly at his buddy, who also made a weird face when he realized what he just said.

"Aaaanyway, I think I'm more interested in that secret of the pharmacist guy", Chad said hastily.

"Agreed", Tad said. "We'll worry about Trixie later."

"Moving on, I think we can both agree that no one can build a house within an afternoon, or have all the permits too", Chad said.

"Or have the VIP cards so quickly either", Tad added.

"Right", Chad agreed. "So I think we, as populars, at least deserve to know his secret."

"Yeah, and since Trixie's more popular than us, she deserves to know too by default" Tad said. "Whether she wants to or not."

"So, whaddya say", Chad asked. "Shall we spend all day to get the guy to spill his secret tomorrow?"

"Totally, Chad!" Tad said. The two bumped fists.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of our, umm... I'd hesitate to call it a prologue since it's almost 9000 words long (barring these notes) and spans over five chapters. Let's call it a prelude of sorts.
> 
> Anyway, that means that the promised story will begin next chapter.
> 
> That doesn't mean these last five chapters aren't important, though. They're meant to give more context in this story, or even the rest of the series. To be a bridge between the last story and the upcoming content so the series' story flows nicer.
> 
> I hope you guys understand that. See you later!


	6. The Mind Machine Neo

Trixie had just woken up in the morning. The dream she had this night was, yet again, a romantic dream about Timmy.

In particular, the dream was about them as adults, steadily married while enjoying a glass of wine at a porch with a view on grassy mountains under the starry night sky.

Trixie began wondering what's next. Them _getting_ married? A Romeo-Juliet play starring them? Her first wet dream?

She had no idea. She decided to dress herself, hoping to get her answers about those dreams today.

* * *

Later in the morning, Phineas, Ferb and their friends were sitting under the shade of the tree in the backyard. Phineas and Ferb's mom had just left to have a self-organized parent meeting at a recreation center, and they invited the parents of their Dimmsdalian friends, as well as the parents of that scissors kid they hung around with in Mewni yesterday. Obviously, Candace was put in charge while Linda and Lawrence were gone.

Basically, Phineas and Ferb could do anything they wish, like any other summer day.

Unfortunately, like any other summer day, they had no clue what to do for today. And their friends didn't know, either.

Well, except for Isabella, but she would rather have Trixie to be with them. It was for her, after all.

Shortly, two cars have arrived. One was the green car of the Turners, in which Timmy, Chester, AJ and Chloe stepped out. The other was a limousine in which Trixie and Veronica took a ride from.

After the two cars left for a parent meeting, and Candace arrived into the backyard, Trixie wanted to say something… but Timmy intercepted: "Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Great", Buford said. "Dinner Bell over here didn't have any ideas and I was gettin' tired of waiting!"

"There's a skatepark in Dimmsdale, which I haven't visited in ages", Timmy explained. "I think that's a great opportunity for you to come down there, and maybe spruce up the place!"

"That sounds like a great idea", Phineas said elated. "Maybe we can build ourselves a skating track that _isn't_ a death course!"

"And then we don't need to build a suit to survive death courses that's mistaken for a superhero", Ferb added. "Especially not one with Bulgarian folk dances incorporated in its design."

"Ah, come on Ferb, you don't need to be so bitter about the Beak", Phineas said. "It was still fun."

Ferb shrugged with a smirk.

"Anyway, that sounds good, Timmy", Phineas said. "I'd say we go right now-"

"Actually", Trixie interrupted, "I have… a request, of sorts."

Phineas turned around. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"I, um, heard from Isabella that you made a device in which you can travel through one's mind", Trixie asked. "Could you make a machine like that so me, Veronica, Candace and Isabella can travel through my mind?"

"Of course we can", Phineas said. "Just give Ferb and I eleven minutes."

As Phineas and Ferb went inside with some spare parts, some kids were looking at Trixie weirdly. Chloe, in particular, slowly grew a grin on her face.

* * *

"Here you go", Phineas said, showing the machine they finished. It looked like a bucket-shaped dome with several cables attached, said cables also being attached to helmets.

"It looks different compared to the last time you used that machine", Candace noted.

"Yeah, it's a new version of the Mind Machine we used", Phineas said. "The Mind Machine Neo allows people to exit the subconsciousness from _within_ the subconsciousness, and also offers a digital manual upon entering. I thought those were some necessities after our encounter with your Id, while Irving wasn't such a big help."

Candace shuddered at the mention of her Id. Who knew the personification of her instinctive impulses could be so monstrous?

"Hey", Irving said in a somewhat offended tone. "How could anyone predict that I was gonna get zapped by a beam that leaves me in lavender underpants?"

"Said the person who had claimed he was no longer afraid of said color", Buford scoffed.

"Anyway", Phineas said, "we do need to do a test run. Do you, ahem, _mind_ if we tag along, Trixie?"

Trixie glanced down uncomfortably. "Actually, I do. I prefer if I could travel with just me and my friends. If you could go to the skate park while we stay here, that would be great."

Phineas stared at the popular girl. "Well, if you say so-"

" _Actually_ , I'd like to join in with them", Chloe interrupted.

Everyone looked at the pale blonde girl.

"For one, I think it's fair that the boys go enjoy the skating stuff while the girls go do the mind travel stuff", Chloe said. "Plus, I promise I won't tell anyone about what I will encounter, since I understand Trixie might be sensitive of her thoughts."

"Well, that sounds fair to me", Phineas said. "But I think Trixie should make the final decision herself."

Trixie felt upset about this sudden decision of Chloe, not to mention she feels there's more to it than what Chloe claimed.

"You know what, you boys go to the skate park already while us girls talk to Chloe", she decided. " _Alone._ "

"Um, alright then", Phineas said. "Lead the way, Timmy."

As Timmy, Phineas, Ferb, Chester, AJ, Baljeet, Buford and Irving left the street and were out of sight, Trixie glared at Chloe and asked: "All right, so what's the _REAL_ reason you want to join us?"

"Okay, I won't lie to you", Chloe said, "I saw you and Veronica at the arcade yesterday."

Trixie and Veronica widened their eyes.

"Yep, and I overheard your little secrets", Chloe said. "Particularly, Trixie's dreams about Timmy, which I'm sure is the reason why you want to use that machine here in the first place."

"I swear, if you even yap a _single_ word about this", Trixie threatened, "I'll-"

"I told you guys that I won't tell anyone", Chloe said. "Besides, why would I ruin your secret if it gets me so EX-CI-TED MYSELF?!"

Candace arched an eyebrow. "Wait what-"

"I mean, if those dreams mean anything, you reciprocate Timmy's feelings", Chloe said. "If that's true, then you two can be such a happy couple together! _EEEEE!_ " Chloe squealed excitedly when thinking about it.

"Great", Trixie muttered. "A shipper on deck."

"OK, but how are you still gonna respect Trixie's secret when she truly loves Timmy", Isabella asked.

"I'll find other ways to get the two together", Chloe said.

"You do realize that I can still refuse you, right", Trixie said.

"That's fine, I can still tell the others about what I found out yesterday", Chloe told. "That's not directly tied to what I could find out today. That includes Veronica's secret, by the way."

Trixie glared at the yellow-dressed kid, before she slumped down and sighed: "All right, you win Carmichael."

"You're gonna let her be with us like that?" Veronica asked surprised. "I mean, you can just easily debunk it, and people will believe you due to your popularity."

"Look, I don't want to deal much further with this", Trixie said. "It's better to let her tag along about something she knows, rather than letting her spill something I can hardly cry foul at, due to the reputation of her own family."

"Oh, right", Veronica realized.

"Well, now _that's_ settled", Candace said, "can we finally make use of the device? How do we turn this thing on, anyway?"

"Well, for starters, it needs to be plugged into a socket", Isabella said, noticing a wire with a plug.

"Didn't Phineas say two days back that they didn't want the bills to increase", Candace asked.

"I guess they didn't want any Crocker-esque situation like what happened two days back", Isabella said. "Anyway, I'm going to look for a power strip and some extension cords, while you all go wonder where Perry is."

* * *

Ridiculous.

There was even an 'OWCA Entrance' post-it _on the garbage can_.

The garbage can _under the sink._ In the _kitchen_.

Perry was 100% sure Linda made use of that exact same garbage can when she made that goulash a few days back. It surprised him that a smart woman like her didn't notice the yellow paper at all, or at least did not threw it in with the trash.

Is the density of this town able to influence outsiders?

Perry wanted to chatter irritably even further, but then he heard footsteps. He recognized the sounds of the steps to be Isabella's.

He had to hide, so he just jumped into the garbage can that led him to the secret lair.

As he sled down the chute inside the can, he reevaluated the mission call he received. Apparently, it was originally made _yesterday_ , but sent for a second time today.

There was a reason he didn't respond to the first call, because he never received it. Or more specifically, he _couldn't_ receive it. OWCA's mission calls were apparently not interdimensional, since he spent the majority of his day in Mewni.

That Eclipsa woman was very strange. Her alone made him forget how much he did not miss the post-its Monogram ordered to place all over Dimmsdale.

As Perry landed in the chair in the platinum white room he was so familiar with, he saw Major Monogram awaken from the sudden noise.

"Aah! Who's there?!" Monogram asked, looking left and right. The OWCA major then noticed Perry.

"Oh, um, Agent P, there you are", Monogram said. "Umm, you didn't see me sleeping on the screen." He wept away some drool that was seeping from his mouth, and he rubbed his baggy eyes.

Perry stared unconvinced at his boss.

"All right, I _was_ sleeping here, since I got tired of waiting for you to respond to the call", Monogram admitted. "Anyway, now you're here, I can finally give you the mission. A house had appeared out of nowhere a few days ago. If it doesn't have 'Doofenshmirtz' being read all over it, then I don't know what has. Especially since he sent us the following email we're going to give you."

A letter was being printed out from underneath the large screen. Perry picked up the letter and read a part of it:

" _Dear Perry the Platypus,_

_Come at the address I've included at the end of this email._

_Sincerely, Dr. Doofenshmirtz"_

That didn't sound suspicious at all.

Perry kept ahold of the email for the address that was included in the postscript.

"The address he gave us matches with the weird house that had just appeared", Monogram said. "I want you to investigate it and report us any information you can find, and of course, stop Doofenshmirtz if he's up to no good! Good luck, Agent P!"

As Perry left, Major Monogram looked around, noticing the puddle of drool on his paperwork. "Whoa, I made _this much_ of a mess? Carl, couldn't you have waked me earlier?"

"You looked so cute when you were asleep", Carl replied.

* * *

"Come on, guys", Timmy said to his friends, "it's not much farther away."

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Irving had followed Timmy, Chester and AJ closely. Like Timmy said, the Dimmsdale Skate Park is just around the corner from where they are, which the Danvillian friends noticed quickly.

"It seems we're here", Phineas said, as they reached the entrance.

"Ahaha, I can't _wait_ to skate around and beat up nerds in my way", Buford said, thrilled.

"Um, what was that", Baljeet questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh… I can't _wait_ to skate around?" Buford answered unconvincingly.

"Sure", Timmy said. "Buford, you can be just as subtle as Francis sometimes."

"Considering he's a bully too, I take that as a compliment", Buford said.

As the octet of kids went inside the park, they noticed something weird.

All of the kids at their age were not skating at the domes or halfpipes at all. In fact, some of them look seriously injured. There's also an overabundance of teenagers, and the only kids if their age that seem to be skating unharmed were some populars, like Remy.

"Whoa… what happened here", Phineas asked bemused.

"I do not know and it unsettles me", Baljeet shivered.

"Aw man", Buford said. "They begun beatin' up nerds without me!"

The other kids glared at Buford.

"Umm, I mean, Oh no, the nerds are already bein' beat up", Buford said, yet again very unconvincingly.

"This scenario seems awfully familiar to me", AJ spoke.

"Yeah, I'm gettin' deja vu vibes too", Chester added.

"You know what, I agree", Timmy said. "Let's ask one of the kids what's happening here."

At that moment, a red-haired kid with glasses and a boil as big as his own face crashed beside them. This was one of Timmy's backup friends, Elmer.

"Elmer, dude, what's happening here", Timmy asked.

"Timmy, you're here?" Elmer asked. "You and the other guys shouldn't have come. _She's_ back."

Phineas arched an eyebrow. "Umm, come again?"

" _She's_ back, triangle man", Elmer said, grabbing Phineas by the collar and pulling him into his face. "You don't wanna mess with her, man. Retreat, run, get way, before it's too late!"

"Uhhhh…"

"JUST GO, like I'll be doing right now", Elmer panicked. He grabbed his skateboard and went for the exit. " _ **BEFORE IT'S TOO LAAAAATE!**_ "

The gang stared as Elmer left the skate park.

"Ugh, _rude_ ", Irving complained. "Everyone knows Phineas's name is _Phineas_ , not 'triangle man'."

"That's not what I'm concerned about right now", Phineas said, squinting his eyes. "Who's this 'she' that kid was talking about?"

"That would be _me_ ", a loud, feminine teenage voice yelled from afar, "twerp."

The eight kids looked at the direction the voice came from. What they saw were a few unharmed kids that seemed to be forced into servitude: waving with a giant leaf fan, giving a foot massage and feeding grapes, all to the person that owned the loud voice: a redhaired teenage girl in a green t-shirt, with a rough ponytail, mean pink eyes and tacky lipstick.

Said teenager also wore a sparkling golden crown, which another kid was forced to polish.

"Oh no, it couldn't be", Timmy gasped. " _She_ regained her title of Skate Park Queen!"

"That's right, twerp", the teenager spoke loudly. "Now you and your dinky friends have to obey me: _VICKY!_ "


	7. Vicky, the Icky Skate Park Queen

To Timmy and friends' dismay, it appears that the redhaired babysitter Vicky has taken back the skatepark crown and been bullying younger kids again.

"B-but how", Timmy stammered.

"Oh, it's very simple, twerp", Vicky grinned, as she stood up and approached the eight kids. "You see, you haven't visited this skatepark in quite some time, and according to the rules, if the current king or queen remains inactive for half a month, they lose their title, and is up for grabs by any good skateboarder!"

Vicky showed a document as proof, which Timmy began to read.

"So you waited for this moment so you could snatch the crown and become queen again", Timmy asked.

"Not really", Vicky admitted with a grin. "It was brought up by the committee at BRAT a few days ago. And someone got the crown before me. Luckily, he was a dweeb. Easily beaten."

"Hey, only I get to beat dweebs", Buford objected.

"I do not think she talks about the same kind of 'beat' there", Baljeet intervened.

"I don't care, nerd", Buford said. "I'm gunna take that crown away from Yuckster over there and give it back to Timmy!"

"Oh, really, now", Vicky grinned.

"That's right", Buford said, cracking his knuckles. "I ain't scared of you, Yuckster!"

Buford charged towards Vicky… but couldn't move any further when her hand blocked him. Still, he kept charging on, even if it wasn't any use.

"Silly dwarf", Vicky said. "Thinking he can beat me up. Watch this."

Vicky kicked Buford towards a skating dome. She then sped to the dome with her skateboard and kicked Buford to the other side before he could hit the ground. Then she sped towards the other side and pushed Buford again while making an ollie. She kept volleying Buford against herself back and forth, one-upping each last volley with a more complicated trick. Eventually, she spiked Buford towards Timmy, Phineas and Ferb.

Baljeet was shocked at this, then turned to Vicky and snapped: "You… YOU, DO NOT TREAT _MY_ BULLY LIKE THAT!"

"Do you want me to do the same thing against you", Vicky asked.

Baljeet looked up surprised, then meekly replied: "Um, no thank you. I am good."

Buford got up and approached Baljeet. "Let's get outta here, nerd", Buford said with a terrified expression. "I never would've thunk meeting someone just as bad as Suzy Johnson!"

"Wait, you're still scared of Jeremy's little sister", Phineas asked.

"You don't know her, man", Buford replied hysterically. " _You really don't know her at all!_ "

He grabbed Baljeet and raced towards the exit. "Buford is out! Peace!"

As the duo disappeared, Timmy turned to Vicky and said: "Well, I ain't scared of you! I've beaten you once, I can beat you again!"

"Are you challenging me, twerp", Vicky asked.

"Sure I am", Timmy said. "I'm challenging you to a skating competition, two out of three wins. Winner takes the crown, loser gets out!"

"Sure, sure", Vicky said. "But if you lose, I'm placing a permanent ban on all of your friends, including your egghead friend, your braceface friend, my dorky sister, that new girl in yellow, that crush of yours that probably doesn't even like you, and especially those new friends of yours, the one with the stupid triangle nose and the ugly green-haired one."

"HEY! Phineas's nose isn't stupid and Ferb isn't ugly at all", Irving intervened.

Vicky flicked her finger up his nose.

"OWWW", Irving exclaimed.

"So, whaddya think", Vicky asked Timmy.

"Sure, but if _you_ lose, _you_ and _your friends_ get the permanent ban instead", Timmy said. "Also, _they_ get to make the skating ramps and domes we duel on." Timmy pointed to Phineas and Ferb.

"Deal", Vicky said. "The competition begins at 12:00 sharp."

"Deal", Timmy said.

"Great", Vicky grinned. "I would be training if I were you; we start in two hours!"

And Vicky skated to the other side of the park, knocking over some kids in her way.

"You two should be able to build awesome competition domes by 12, right", Timmy asked Phineas and Ferb.

"Of course we can do that", Phineas reassured Timmy. "But I should find a training ground fast if I were you."

"Relax, I know some places not even my friends know about", Timmy said. "In fact, I'll be going right now. See ya!"

Timmy left the skate park.

Phineas stared at the exit for a moment, then turned to the remaining compadres while writing on a notepad. "Alright, AJ, Chester, Irving, I need you guys to gather the following materials." He ripped a note from the notepad and handed it to the three kids.

"…What's the ten foot squared blanket for?" Chester asked.

"In order to remain fair between the competitors, the skating domes should be a surprise for the both of them, otherwise they'd gain an unfair advantage", Phineas answered.

"Ohhhh", Chester, AJ and Irving chimed.

"And what's the pineapple for", AJ asked.

"Because Ferb likes pineapples", Phineas replied.

* * *

Outside of the skate park, Cosmo and Wanda appeared beside Timmy.

"If you're thinking about wishing yourself to be a pro skateboarder, Timmy, you know what Da Rules say about wishes and competitions", Wanda said cautiously.

"Don't worry, Wanda", Timmy said. "I've done this competition thing before, I just need to hone my skills at the most opportune loca- wait a minute, where's Poof?"

Cosmo and Wanda blinked. "I thought you had him", Cosmo told Timmy.

"I presume Poof's still with Chloe", Wanda said.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense", Timmy concluded. "By the way, don't you think it's a bit weird that she suddenly wanted to hang out with Trixie and the other girls. Come to think of it, why did Trixie want to explore her own subconsciousness, anyway?"

Wanda had an inkling why Chloe wanted to hang out with Trixie, and she also knew why Trixie wanted to travel through her own mind. However, she believed that Timmy should discover this himself, and refused to spoil everything.

Cosmo, however, was a bit more dense. "Maybe she wanted makeup lessons", he asked. "I mean, look at that mascara."

"Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for that right now", Timmy said. "We got training to do. Wish me to the Pyramids of Egypt!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and poofed them and Timmy towards the North African deserts.

* * *

"Alright, the Mind Machine Neo is plugged in and ready to go", Isabella said. She and the other girls looked at the device, plugged in the power strip.

"Okay, now what", Candace asked.

"I guess we need to put these helmets on and sleep", Isabella pondered. "I presume the yellow-rimmed helmet must be placed on Trixie if we want to enter her mind, considering the other helmets have black rims instead."

"Honestly, couldn't they, like, at least write down some instructions before they left", Veronica asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they thought we'd understand it quickly", Candace scoffed.

"They could've just forgotten it, too", Chloe suggested.

"Look, I'll put the yellow-rimmed helmet on like Isabella said", Trixie said. "If we end up in another mind, we exit the subconsciousness and try again."

"Sounds like a plan, but how would we know whose mind we're entering", Candace asked.

"I would probably know that best myself", Trixie answered, placing the yellow-rimmed helmet on her head.

As the other girls put on a black-rimmed helmet each, Isabella pondered: "Okay, now a place to rest…"

She noticed Trixie was lying down on the grassy lawn.

"Man, this lush patch of grass, along with the warm summer sun beating down on my pretty self, is actually quite relaxing", Trixie said. "Maybe... if I brought… some suntan… zzzzz…"

Trixie found the grass relaxing enough to sleep on.

Isabella glanced at the other three girls. Veronica, Chloe and Candace shrugged, as they and Isabella followed suit.

* * *

Perry stared at the two-story house in front of him. According to Major Monogram, this is the house that supposedly appeared out of thin air a few days ago. Before, this used to be an empty lawn.

Perry turned his head to look at the other houses in the neighborhood. This is the street where Dimmsdale's most popular kids live, so most of them were pretty expensive-looking manors with beautiful gardens and front lawns. That's not to say this inexplicable house's lawn was unappealing, but it paled in comparison.

Enough stalling. Perry focused on the mission and snuck into the house.

As Perry stood in the hallway, he noticed how dark everything was. As in, pitch black. If he were an ordinary human, or an ordinary platypus for that matter, he wouldn't be able to see a thing, but Perry had trained for nocturnal missions.

Plus, he had night vision goggles hidden in his fedora.

The platypus put the aforementioned goggles on and explored the house, reaching the living room.

Weird, still no visible sign of Doofenshmirtz. Or anyone, for that matter. Perry sensed Doof _was_ here, but he supposed that his nemesis was hiding. But where?

Perry snuck around the room, stopping at some curtains.

He noticed that the curtains seem to be oddly placed. As if they were hanging smack dab in the middle of the room.

Perry reached for the curtains to open them… when suddenly, a metal, bracelet-like claw caught Perry around his waist!

The claw was attached to a metal, extending arm akin to a shower hose, and pulled Perry right into a sofa, where the arm apparently came from and disappeared into. Somehow, Perry's night vision goggles fell off in the process.

Perry was stuck in the claw, forced to sit down. This way yet another of Doofenshmirtz's endless supply of traps.

Suddenly, a stage light was shining on the curtains. Perry now noticed the crimson color the curtains had.

As the curtains opened, Doofenshmirtz was standing there. Suddenly, Perry heard a GONG, and Doofenshmirtz was wearing a golden suit.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus", Doofenshmirtz said. "Welcome, to…"

A second GONG was heard, at which a bunch of showgirls appeared, and a neon sign saying 'DOOFENSHMIRTZ' lit up. Then, a familiar jingle played.

" _Doofenshmirtz's Rich Sub-Urb Vacation Home!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of you noted that the Evil Jingle did not appear at Doof's earlier appearance in this fanfic. Sure, you could chalk it up to the fact that Doofenshmirtz isn't residing in Danville for now, but the actual reason why? I was saving it for later! AKA, now.
> 
> I was contemplating on using a second jingle in Chapter 2, since it was on a different day, but I omitted it there since the jingle is somewhat the same, anyway. I thought it'd be better if I saved the jingle for when Doof introduces the house to Perry, in his usual showstopper-y way.
> 
> Alrighty, see you next time!


	8. Perry Meets the Genie

Perry was confused at the setup as Doofenshmirtz approached him. A third GONG sounded, that lit up the entire room and eliminated all the darkness in the house, and also made the showgirls, curtains and neon signs dusappear. Vanessa also appeared from behind a couch, walking towards Perry. She was carrying some strange purple lava lamp.

"So? Whaddya think", Heinz asked. "Pretty snazzy, huh?"

Perry glared at his nemesis with a scowl. What's the meaning of this, Doofenshmirtz?

"Yeah, I know, all this buildup for an evil jingle, when it should've been a musical number, I know that can be disappointing", Doof said. "But Norm told me that all he can gong up for now is an amateur fanfiction writer with a lack of musical skill, who cannot write up a song in a work of fiction since the readers would never know how the song would even sound like, or what its rhythm is and yadda-yadda-yadda, that kind of stuff. Apparently, it's because  _we're_  in a fanfiction. Norm told me not to think too much of it or I'd get an existential crisis, so just forget what I said, Perry the Platypus."

Perry arched an eyebrow with much confusion on his face. That's… not exactly what he wanted to know. And what, Norm gonging up things? Norm knowing things that could break the fourth wall? What is Heinz talking about?!

"Dad, I think you're confusing him", Vanessa told Heinz.

"Oh, right", Doofenshmirtz said somewhat sheepishly. "Okay, so maybe you don't know this, but when you abruptly left to Dimmsdale, I wanted to get revenge on the guy that kidnapped some kids, since he basically took away my nemesis! Tha-that's you, if you couldn't tell. Anyway, when I sent him away with my Away-Inator, I found out that my evil scheme for that day was already thwarted! Can you believe that? Monobrow can't even wait for my side business to be done, what a jerk! A-anyway, I realized that I needed some rest, so I decided to stay here in Dimmsdale for the rest of the week! Do you still follow, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry stayed silent. He still wanted to know how this house appeared and what's up with Norm.

"Either way, Vanessa found a weird lava lamp after that (she's carrying it right now), and it turns out a genie was inside!" Doof said.

"Normally, Dad's not very supportive about genies, as you may know, but I managed to 'tame' him, so to speak", Vanessa said.

"Why don't we introduce him to you", Heinz suggested. "Take it away, Norm!"

Norm the man robot appeared. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" he said excitedly.

Perry drooped his eyes. Yeah, he already knew about Norm.

Doofenshmirtz and his daughter also drooped their eyes. " _Other_  Norm", they said in unison.

Now Perry arched his eyebrow again.  _Other_  Norm?

At which a fourth GONG sounded, and an apparition appeared. He appeared like a tanned man in a cyan, sleeveless suit, wearing sunglasses and golden bracelets. He also had curly hair with a ponytail and a goattee.

Perry widened his eyes. Was this an  _actual_  genie? If Doofenshmirtz's stories about genies were true, then he wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day. He didn't need two days full of magic tricksters in a row: Eclipsa was already enough.

"Perry the Platypus, meet Norm the genie!" Heinz said excitedly. "Norm the genie, meet Perry the Platypus."

"So, you must be Doonkelberry's nemesis", the genie spoke. "Must be pretty tight in that claw, hmm? Here, let me free you."

Norm the genie snapped his fingers, and he was suddenly freed from his trap. Weirdly enough, Doofenshmirtz was still smiling.

"Oh no, I have no evil schemes for today! Or the rest of the week, for the matter", Doof said.

Perry shifted his eyes. Umm, OK then.

"So yeah, this house", the genie said, "it was the goth girl's idea. In fact, she managed me to go further than three wishes, by wishing three additional wishes each time."

"Yep, I found a loophole, and decided to go for it", Vanessa said. "I mean, it would at least save us from all the trouble of finding a house and anything. But apparently, we've been treating him so well in that afternoon that we're offered infinite wishes."

"And that's how we're here", Doofenshmirtz finished. "I'd normally keep Norm a secret, but since you're my nemesis, I thought that you deserved to know."

Perry looked at his nemesis, the teenager, the genie and the robot. Alright then, but he still wanted to know one thing. He showed Heinz the printed email.

"Oh, why I invited you?" Heinz said. "Well, I wanted to invite you yesterday, but you seem to have disappeared completely! Where were you?! Either way, I want to invite you to tour through the city and have some fun. Whaddya say?"

Perry thought for a moment. Sure, Doofenshmirtz could psyche him at any moment, but it's not like Perry never would be prepared for a situation like that. Besides, his family is here on vacation, too, so him having a break for once wouldn't be too bad.

So Perry shook his hand with Doof's.

"Excellent", Heinz said happily. "Norm, gong yourself to the van. We're taking a trip!"

And with that, Norm disappeared. He reappeared inside the van, as Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Vanessa and the other Norm walked out of the house, stepped inside the van, and they all took off.

* * *

However, two kids in purple saw the van driving away. They were of course Tad and Chad, who were still out on Doof's secret.

"You saw all of that, right?" Tad asked his partner in crime. "I mean, I could barely see all of it, but maybe you did?"

"All I know is that every room I peeked in was pitch black, but a few minutes after that weird beaver duck thing snuck inside, the rooms seemed normal again", Chad replied. "But I still couldn't see the pharmacist, let alone his secret."

"Darn, that's everything I saw too", Tad grumbled. "And now they're long gone already."

"Not to worry, Tad", Chad said. "I planted a receiver on their van. Now we can locate them with this GPS!"

"Nice work, Chad!" Tad complimented his friend. "Now all we need is a car to keep up with them."

"Way ahead of ya", Chad said, as a limousine drove by, stopping at their place.

"Nice", Chad said with a grin.

The two stepped in, and ordered to the chauffeur: "Charles, follow the dot on this GPS." Chad gave the man their GPS and Tad gave him a wad of cash.

"Of course, sirs", the man replied, accepting the money and installing the GPS on his dashboard.

As the limousine drove away, Tad asked: "Shouldn't we have hired some people to inspect his house?"

"I'm 100% certain that Doofenshmirtz is carrying his secret with his person this time", Chad replied. "I believe invading his personal space is unnecessary, not to mention against the law."

"You got a point at that last bit", Tad commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are heading straight away from the skate park. Well, more like Buford is carrying Baljeet while heading straight away, but Buford didn't care for semantics at the moment.

"H-hey Buford! Where are we heading to?" Baljeet asked.

"Home, of course", Buford said. "Where else should we be?"

"But Buford, the girls are there", Baljeet said. "We do not want to ruin their privacy, do we?"

"Privacy, schmivacy", Buford scoffed. "Gettin' away from Yuckster is  _WAY_  more important to me, nerd!"

"You are not serious when you said you were scared of Vicky, right", Baljeet complained. "I have seen you punching an octopus because he threatened to eat your goldfish! I have heard you bonded with Candace's horrible Id! You even survived Brigitte learning about your true self!"

"True to all of that, but none of your examples are as bad as little Suzy, and if they ain't as bad as her, then they ain't as bad as Yuckster", Buford retorted. "I'd rather face five octopuses, ten Ids and one hundred angry Brigittes over  _one_  Yuckster!"

"Is this really the bully that belittles me and gives me a wedgie every single day", Baljeet muttered quietly.

Buford and Baljeet reached the backyard of their house. They saw the five girls fast asleep, wearing helmets that are connected to the Mind Machine Neo.

"Good, they are occupied already", Baljeet said, while heading for the front door. "We can safely enter the house and leave them alone. Perhaps you would like to play some Skiddley Whiffers?"

Baljeet turned around, to see Buford hadn't followed him to the front door. "Buford?"

Buford was instead staring at some of the unoccupied helmets. "Hold on, 'Jeet", he said. "I have a better idea."

Baljeet drooped his eyes. "Oh, no…"


	9. Getting Into Trixie's Mind

Trixie slowly opened her eyes. She saw a purple night sky.

She then sat upright, estranged by the sky's color. Looking around, she seemed to be in an environment completely unlike the backyard she fell asleep in.

Or unlike any other environment, really.

It appeared like a bustling city, but with a lavender floor that felt like the finest, silkiest of fabric, and smelling like some of the most exotic perfumes.

She then noticed the billboards and neon signs on the buildings' façades. They appeared to represent all sorts of exclusive brands her mother wants her to drench herself into.

Trixie noticed the other girls waking up.

"Ugh, where are we?" Candace groaned.

"And why does it look like the most popular city I've ever seen?" Veronica lamented.

"And what's this thing Trixie's holding", Chloe noted.

Trixie then noticed she was indeed holding something. Some kind of tablet.

"I don't know what this is", Trixie said. She then looked at the tablet's screen, noticing a button saying 'Introduction'. Trixie decided to tap on the screen as the other girls surrounded her, looking at the screen as well.

Phineas's face popped up on the display. "Hello, and welcome to Trixie's mind", the virtual Phineas said. "What you're holding right now is the fManual, a virtual tablet included in every visit to your mind. The f stands for Ferb, by the way."

"Oh, even as a virtual guide, he's still so adorable", Isabella gushed.

"Uh, what?" Trixie asked.

"Nothing", Isabella said quickly.

"Each and every mind works differently, so the fManual is automatically generated based on how the Mind Machine Neo perceives the mind of the wearer of the yellow helmet", the virtual Phineas continued. "You can browse through the fManual anytime you want, so if you need an explanation on any oddity you see, you can count on it! The fManual is also your key to exit your mind, just tap on the Exit button on the main menu. However, when you do that, you're forcing everyone you are traveling with to exit the mind as well, so it's best to use it only when everyone is done, or when you're in peril. If you need to hear this explanation again, you can always press the small I button, which is also on the main menu. Have fun, everyone!"

Phineas's face disappeared and in place appeared the aforementioned main menu, which, aside from the I and Exit buttons, also featured a button for a table of contents, a catalog and a search bar.

"…Okay, can it tell _where_ in Trixie's mind we are?" Veronica asked.

Trixie looked around for any indication. She noticed that the citizens are scornfully pointing their noses up to Trixie's friends, as if they're being looked down upon.

"All I know is that it represents something Mother wants me to be like", she finally said. "How I should dress like and how I should act to lower class folk, and such."

"Why don't we ask the fManual", Chloe suggested, snagging the tablet from Trixie's hands and ticking in the search bar 'at what location are we'.

"Chloe, I don't think that's gonna work-" Trixie said, right before a peculiar result showed up: 'Your Current Location'.

"Huh, whaddya know", Candace conceded. "It _did_ work."

Chloe tapped on the result, which said 'POPULOPOLIS', and even included a neat little map with a red dot that indicated where on the map they were.

"…Populopolis?" Chloe questioned.

Chloe tapped on the name, and another page showed up, which was about this weird city.

"'Populopolis is the starting point of your journey in Trixie's mind'", Chloe read out loud. "'It is the largest city of Trixie's mind and represents the metaphorical mask Trixie is forced to wear so her parents, especially her mother, wouldn't disapprove of her. Since it represents her façade, Trixie's more insecure and most secretive tidbits are completely absent, as are basically everything else. You'd have to find a way to go down if you want to visit those places.'"

"Go down?" Candace asked. "In the sewers? Underground?"

"Like, ew", Veronica repulsed. "I'm not going down the sewers."

"No no, it actually says here that the city floats in the sky", Chloe said. "Listen: 'This is because Populopolis is a floating landmass up to 6500 feet in the air, about as high as some of the lower clouds. It covers basically the entire rest of the mind.'"

"Wait, so if we want to know about Trixie's psyche, we _have_ to make a 6500 feet drop somewhere?" Candace queried.

"That's the gist of it", Chloe replied.

"Great, how are we gonna survive that?!" Candace wailed.

"Where can we drop down in the first place", Isabella asked.

"Walk off the edge, of course", Veronica asserted.

"Actually, I think Trixie's mind is not a flat surface, but globular", Chloe chided, "which means there's no edge."

"We won't know if we just sit here and do nothing", Trixie demanded. "Let's make a move and search for a clue."

* * *

The girls have been walking around town for a while, but still did not find anything that could lead to the supposed land underneath Populopolis.

"We've been searching for _hours_ and haven't found anything", Candace complained.

"Candace, we've only been searching for five minutes", Trixie retorted.

"Well, it _feels_ like hours", Candace moaned. "It's probably gonna take us weeks before we find anything. This place is _huge_! And everything looks the same! It's like finding a needle in a haystack while watching paint dry. And we don't even know if said needle even exis-"

"CANDACE, LOOK OUT!" Isabella yelled, pulling Candace towards her by her arm.

"WHOA", Candace gasped, as she was being pulled away, landing on Isabella.

It then dawned upon her that there was a big hole in the silky road, surrounded with various traffic cones, stop signs and construction workers that look like Trixie's mom.

And Candace almost walked right into said hole.

"I… whoa… Um…", Candace stammered, as she slowly stood up.

"Umm, what the heck is going on here?" Trixie asked.

"Don't you know", one of the construction workers responded, as she approached the girls. "A hole has suddenly appeared in our beautiful town as of the beginning of this week, and it's increasing by the minute. If we don't mend it quickly, it will destroy this magnificent place, and then we'll be forced to live on the _disgusting_ true side of the mind."

"…What's so disgusting about it?" Candace queried.

"The people below us, they like fashion and jewelry too, but they partake in the most _unladylike_ things", the construction worker ranted. "Comic books, video games and whatnot. And don't get me _started_ on the middleclassers they hang out with, especially that one with the pink hat-"

"Okay, I get it, you hate it under the city", Trixie intercepted. "But the truth is that we need to go down there."

"Why would a popular like you be interested in the lower class land", the construction worker snarled. "You can have the time of your life in Populopolis, with everything the rich little lady can ask for. You don't need to go down."

"All I want is information on my true feelings on someone", Trixie retorted politely. "For that, I need to go down, as this town offers only a few things of what I really am."

The construction worker glared at Trixie and her friends, reflecting of those words.

"So you really want to betray your heritage to discover your feelings about _that boy_ , do you", she mused. "Well, alright then, but don't you think you'll ever be welcome here again once you step in that hole."

"I'm not even sure you _can_ visit it again after falling down the hole", Isabella pointed out.

"How do we even survive such a fall?" Veronica questioned with worry.

"You just do, it's the inner mind after all", the construction worker barked as she pushed the five girls in the hole. "You just have fun, alright?"

" ** _YAAAAAAH_** ", the five girls screamed as the plummeted down.

The construction worker watched the girls 'leaving' the place for a while, then returned to her position and mumbled: "…proletarians."

* * *

" _ **YAAAAAAAAA**_ \- hey, why'd you stop yelling?" Candace said.

"Well, it's usually the landing that hurts the most", Isabella replied. "And if what she said was true, then we don't need to waste our larynxes."

"Hey, do you think that fManual thing knows a thing or two about that hole?" Veronica asked.

Chloe looked it up and read out loud: "'Because of Trixie's promise to be nicer to the lower peers, a breach has shown up in the form of a giant hole in Populopolis. The hole increases size the longer Trixie stays nice in the real world, but might stop growing once Trixie is forced to act snooty again. This hole may cause the entire city to break and disappear when the metaphorical mask is broken and Trixie is allowed to be herself.'"

"So, lemme get this straight", Candace affirmed. "That hole destroying the town is a _good_ thing?"

"In a way, yes", Chloe confirmed. "You got all that, too, Trixie?"

Trixie wasn't really listening. She was confused about some of the words the construction worker chose.

Particularly, 'that boy'.

As if she knew exactly who Trixie was talking about. As if her mind knows more about her feelings for Timmy than she herself knows. Or does she in fact know it too, but keep denying it?

Well, she will know by the end of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, the construction worker from above was met by two other kids, strangely enough.

"Umm, excuse me", the colored boy asked with a meek voice, "have you seen five girls passing by?"

"Yes, yes I did", the construction worker confirmed. "They wanted to leave this wonderful place, can you believe it? I led them down to this hole, which needs to be repaired immediately by the way."

"Well, that's enough for me", the stocky kid said in a gruff voice. "C'mon nerd, let's follow 'em!"

The stocky kid grabbed the other kid by his arm and jumped down the hole.

"Wait, there is no need to ruuuuu ** _UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** "


	10. Competition: Training

Timmy is standing on the tip of one of the Egyptian pyramids, with his skateboard and protection gear ready.

"So, why did you want us to poof you here", Cosmo asked.

"So I can practice on picking up speed, of course", Timmy replied. "That's how we trained skating last time, right? At the pyramids, on the moon and in the jungle."

"Umm, Timmy, while that is true, we didn't do it in this order", Wanda said. "We actually did the pyramids last."

"Oh", Timmy recalled. He looked down at the slope-like pyramid.

"Well, whatever", he finally said. "We only got less than two hours, so we shouldn't waste any time." He hopped on his skateboard and sped downwards. Unfortunately, Timmy went too fast and was unable to control his speed to slow down, and landed face first in the sand, while his skateboard flew somewhat further away.

"This is gonna be a looooooong less than two hours", Cosmo stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester, AJ and Irving have brought the tools Phineas and Ferb were asking for. They had already set up gigantic scaffolding for the skate courses they planned, which would've taken up at least half of the skate park if they didn't extend the park itself.

"We decided on four individual blankets: three for the courses and one to cover your building ground", AJ explained. "That way, you can reveal the courses one by one."

"Excellent", Phineas said. "They're still large enough, I hope?"

"According to my calculations, they should be", AJ assured.

"Oh by the way Ferb", Chester intervened, "here's your pineapple."

Ferb accepted the pineapple and gave Chester a thumbs-up as thanks.

"Alright then", Phineas said. "We've got less than two hours to deliver these competition courses. Ferb and I have been brainstorming on a few ideas, but we believe we got the perfect concepts right here. Let's get started!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy had been poofed to the moon, space suit and all.

"Look, sport, I understand your enthusiasm, but we shouldn't rush things, even if we got less than two hours", Wanda explained. "So we practice flipping first, swerving second and speeding third, if that's all right with you."

"Alright", Timmy sighed. He skated towards a crater, lifted off and begun spinning in the air.

"Yahoo!" Timmy exclaimed. "This is fun!"

"Wow, you're doing great, Timmy", Cosmo complimented. "And without a board, too!"

"Huh?" Timmy said surprised. He looked under his feet and saw his lack of a skateboard. "Where's my board?!"

He landed on the ground and peered in the distance, to find his skateboard stuck on a small spaceship, obviously belonging to some sort of extraterrestrial.

"Omigosh", Timmy shouted. He ran towards the spaceship, with his fairies following him closely.

The spaceship opened up. "Look, I'm sorry for damaging your spacecraft", Timmy began apologizing, "I was just training for a skateboarding competition that's beginning in less than two hours and if I lose, me and all my friends will be banned from the skatepark forever, and-"

"No need for apologizing", a voice said from the spaceship. The alien who just said had finally crawled out of his spaceship, and looked like some sort of white midget with big blue eyes and a pink headgear.

He also wore a handlebar mustache.

It was one of the cutest things one could ever witness.

"Aww, he's so  _adorable_ ", Cosmo and Wanda gushed simultaneously.

"Great, are you a Gigglepie too", Timmy sighed. "I've seen enough of those things already after my third time with the Yugopotamians."

"Oh hohoho, I'm not one of those notorious creatures", the alien claimed. "I'm a Meapian. You can call me Meap, because that's all you can hear without this Translator Mustache. So anyway, did you say a skateboarding competition?"

"Umm, yeah", Timmy replied. "I'm pitting myself against this evil teenager called Vicky, and I'm a bit rusty since the last time I skated, so I'm training on a few locales."

"Kid, you know that it's no use to train on the  _moon_ for what I presume is a competition on  _Earth_ , right?" Meap asked. "The gravity here's much different!"

"Well, that's the idea", Wanda intervened. "We want Timmy to ease a little before getting into the real stuff."

"That won't do", Meap said. "Normally, I'd direct you to some other humans I've been buddies with, but they told me they're vacationing in California right now. You should meet them someday, though: they're quite smart for such a young age. They made rollercoasters, a backyard beach-"

"Multiple waterslides, moon ice cream and a bird-themed supersuit?" Timmy finished.

"Precisely!" Meap exclaimed. "Hey, but that must mean you might know them already. Are you familiar with Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yep", Timmy said. "Guess where I come from?"

"Umm, California?"

"Exactly", Timmy confirmed.

"Oh, that's great", Meap said excitedly. "That means you can just ask them for help. Tell 'em Meap sent ya!"

"Unfortunately, that won't work", Timmy lamented. "They are building the skating courses for the competition, and while we are friends, they can't help us, since that's considered cheating."

Meap pondered. "Yep, that sounds like quite a pickle", he admitted. "I guess I have to help you myself then. Hop into my spaceship, we're gonna make a trip to some cliffs in the Grand Canyon or something."

"Isn't it busted right now", Timmy asked.

Then a POOF repaired the spaceship. The skateboard is now back in Timmy's hands.

"Not anymore", Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Thanks, guys", Timmy said. "And thank you too, Mr Meap."

"Just call me Meap, buddy", Meap replied. "Mr Meap is what they call my father. Or what my mother-in-law calls me."

"Oh, and one more thing", Timmy asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You've never seen these creatures with the green and pink hair, okay?"

"Duly noted", Meap said.

* * *

At the Grand Canyon, Meap explained to Timmy: "Alright, so this place has ramps you can practice flips on, pillars you can swerve around, and cliffs you can train your speed control with. The only thing you need to mind are the rivers deep down. Are you ready, umm…"

"Timmy Turner", Timmy replied.

"Right", Meap affirmed. "So, are you ready for the training, Timmy?"

Timmy looked around. He observed the location closely.

" _I'm ready_ ", he decided with a determined look.

* * *

Meanwhile, an hour had passed since Phineas and Ferb had started on the skate ramps for the competition. They have neatly finished courses #1 and #2, and had yet to work on course #3. But they clearly needed a small pause and left the third blanket-covered scaffolding. They saw AJ and Chester looking over some old notes.

"Hey AJ, what'cha doin'?" Phineas asked.

"We've been looking over some old notes I made for Timmy back at the first competition", AJ replied. "Back then, I designed a trick Timmy could try that won the competition: the Timmy Tuck."

"We cannot really remind Timmy about it, or help him perfect it again, because that would be considered cheating", Chester added. "So we hope Timmy still remembers how to do it. Or even remembers it at all."

"What are you doing, though", AJ asked. "You can't be finished with that third ramp right now?"

"Nah, we're only getting a drink", Phineas said. "You wanna come with us?"

"Certainly", AJ said.

"Of course!" Chester exclaimed.

The four kids left the building locale.

* * *

Vicky was in the meantime perfecting her skating skills at the dome, while also bullying a small kid. As she threw the kid on a pile of other injured kids, she noticed four familiar twerps leaving the blanket-covered area they set up in the past hour.

"The twerps are leaving their building ground unprotected", Vicky mused. "That means I can just sneak in and take a look at what's under that blanket. But knowing what they look like before the competition starts would give me an unfair advantage to the pink-hatted twerp."

Then an evil grin appeared on her face. "However, I just remembered that  _I don't care_  about that!"

She looked left and right, making sure everyone is occupied with their own business and no one would pay attention to her. Then, she grinned again and tip-toed quickly to the large blanket, as if she were a sneaky villain from a cartoon from the '60s.

She peeked under the blanket and found… three more blankets, covering the scaffolding.  _"Drat"_ , she thought.

However, she noticed a scribbled paper on the floor, which she picked up.

As it turns out, it was a concept for course #3, as the name indicated. It resembled the Death Ramp that was decommissioned a few months ago. The biggest difference is that it now resembled something akin to a ski jump ramp. It wasn't very deadly-looking at all.

" _That old thing again"_ , Vicky thought.  _"Ha! This is gonna be easier than I thought! I only have to win one of the first two rounds to assure my victory! I can beat this thing with my eyes closed and my hands tied. Sure, last time I lost to the Turner twerp, but he must be so rusty right now. I cannot lose even if I tried! YEH-HAHAHAHAHAHA- wait, why am I laughing in my thoughts?"_

Vicky left the place, leaving the scribbled paper at the place she found it.

However, two eyes seeing through pink-framed glasses took note of the intruder behind one of the blankets…

* * *

During the past hour, Timmy had been skating through the Grand Canyon during a training montage. Of course, the first few flips were a flop, his first tries at swerving got him served, and controlling speed seemed more like CAN'Trolling at first, but slowly but surely, Timmy was improving.

He got better at landing after his flips.

He begun making more complicated spins in the air.

He was speeding inbetween the pillars with more ease and less injuries.

He got a better sense at when to speed up and when to slow down.

And after training for over one and a half hour, with the competition starting in fifteen minutes, he mastered flipping, swerving and speeding.

Meap approached Timmy with a cup of coffee and a scone that must've costed five dollars, as well as a flyer advertising the upcoming Hamosaur movie.

"I think", Meap concluded, "you're ready. For the competition, I mean."


	11. Two Unwelcomed Guests

Meanwhile, during the past hour, the five girls had already landed safely on the ground. The sky, which was actually the underside of Populopolis, was a lot more colorful than the purple night sky that Populopolis bathed in. It was still a night sky, though.

They landed in another town. It looked similar to Populopolis, but was a lot more condensed. For one, the buildings didn't look as similar, and they could actually see where the town ended.

Apparently, it consisted of but a few streets.

"So um, where are we _now_?" Candace asked.

Chloe browsed through the fManual again and read: "'Pop Town is but a remnant of Populopolis, but represents the parts Trixie actually likes about her façade. Being popular of course has its own perks, after all.'"

"Well, it's true", Trixie admitted sheepishly.

"Alright, but where should we be?" Isabella asked.

"Since it's a bit of a dream issue, we need to go to, umm, wherever dreams are stored, or whatever", Trixie decided.

Chloe searched up 'wherever dreams are stored or whatever' on the fManual and came across an article about something called 'Spa of Dreams'. "'The Spa of Dreams is a place where dreams are made and stored, shaped like an ancient Roman hot spring'", Chloe read. "I think that's where we need to go."

"Alright then", Trixie said. "You got a map to the place?"

"Right here", Chloe confirmed, showing it on the fManual screen. "Let's go already, since it appears to take quite a whi-"

Chloe stopped mid-sentence as the girls noticed someone yelling from above.

It sounds familiar, and has an indian accent.

"… _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_ **OOF!** "

The boy landed face-first on the floor, and another familiar kid landed bum-first on his back.

Recognizing the two kids, saying that Trixie was not pleased would be an understatement.

"BUFORD", she yelled angrily, "What the HECK are you doing _in my mind?!_ "

"Yeah, aren't you and Baljeet supposed to be with Phineas and Ferb", Isabella asked.

"That was the plan, but they've changed", Buford replied, standing up and picking up his indian nerd. "Y'see, we _would've_ stayed at the skate park, but then we met Yuckster over there, who claimed the top spot, and lemme tell ya, she's just as bad as li'l Suzy!" Buford shivered looking back on his new nightmare.

However, the five girls were confused at the name.

"…He means Vicky", Baljeet replied.

"Ohhhhhh", Chloe, Trixie and Veronica chorused in understanding.

"I still don't get it", Candace stated.

"Candace, Vicky is Dimmsdale's meanest, greediest and most cantankerous teenager", Chloe clarified. "Just imagine you, but with all the bad traits amplified by a hundred."

"I have no experience around Vicky since my bodyguards are paid to babysit me, but I've heard a few scary rumors about Vicky", Trixie said. "It kind of makes me wonder how bad she had it in her childhood." She returned to a more annoyed tone and asked Buford: "But regardless of Vicky, couldn't you have fled from her to somewhere else?"

"Nah, home was the only thought I had in mind", Buford replied nonchalantly. "Also, it was at home when I saw those helmets and thought 'hey, why not travel to a mind again, like last time?' Plus, maybe I'll even discover some embarrassin' dream!"

"I, on the other hand, am not okay with it", Baljeet argued. "I am aware how much this breaks your privacy, and unlike Buford, I respect that. So, could you please tell me you have a way to send us out of the subconsciousness?"

Chloe glanced at the fManual. "Well, yeah, but it would send _all of us_ back", she said. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea since we're far from done on our quest."

"Ugh, _great_ ", Trixie complained. "Two boys have managed to sneak into my mind, chock full of potentially sensitive information, and we can't send them back until we're done. But the worst part is that one of them is untrustworthy enough to not even trust them with the simplest of tasks!"

"I think she's talkin' 'bout you", Buford whispered to Baljeet.

"I think you are mistaken", Baljeet hissed back.

"You're prob'ly right", Buford admitted.

"Alright Buford", Trixie demanded with a snarl. "Since we cannot send you back without the five of us doing our progress all over again, we need you to stay silent about _anything you see_ in my mind, or else I will personally find a way to ruin your life. Understand?"

"Honestly, I'd be satisfied by knowing anything sensitive in the first place", Buford complied, "so alright, I guess."

"I hope so", Trixie muttered. She cleared her mind by breathing in and out, and asked Chloe: "So, how far is the Spa of Dreams, anyway?"

"Well, there's several paths, but they all take quite a while, it seems", Chloe examined. "The shortest route seems to only take half an hour, but honestly, the map seems so different from the environment, I wish that the route would be visible here, too."

Suddenly, however, the road the seven kids stood on lit up yellow.

"Huh, that's weird", Isabella noted.

Chloe examined the map on the fManual again. "Huh, it _seems_ to align perfectly with the starting point", she said surprised.

"Then you must've somehow activated a secret function from that fTablet thingy", Candace exclaimed. "C'mon guys, follow that yellow road that strangely resembles another yellow road from a popular story!"

The septet went up and walked along the yellow route.

As they walked out of Pop Town, Buford asked: "So um, we haven't got the message yet of what you gals are up to in the first place."

"I honestly do not trust you enough to tell it", Trixie snarled.

"I told you, I'm not tellin' anything", Buford protested.

"Relax Trix, let them just know", Chloe urged. She then told Buford: "Basically, Trixie's having dreams about Timmy for some inexplicable reason and we're here to find out where they're coming from."

"Heh, it's about an embarrassin' dream after all", Buford smiled. "I have a good feeling about this!"

Trixie sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this…" she lamented.

"I feel the same", Baljeet agreed.

* * *

In the actual Dimmsdale, Doofenshmirtz and pals have stopped at the arcade.

"Omigosh, it's here", Heinz gushed, running towards a particular arcade machine. "Now, Perry the Platypus, BEHOLD! The best arcade-exclusive run-and-gun video game of the summer in Dimmsdale… today! Martian WarZone!"

"Surprised that you of all people know about it", Norm the genie snarked.

"Well, you know, they keep repeating the ads on TV", Doofenshmirtz said. "Now let's see if this sucker's really as good as it says on TV." He put a quarter in the coin slot and the high score table showed up.

"Wow, that's a lot of TXTs and TTNs", Vanessa noted.

"Eh, maybe not so many people played it after all", Heinz shrugged. "Welp, that means they got a new challenger now!"

He pressed the start button and began playing the game.

He clearly wasn't good at the game, because he ran out of lives in one minute.

"Dang it, this game is hard", Doof complained. He then got to see the high score table again, to see his score did not make it.

"Aw man, how do they get such high scores anyway", he grunted.

"Well, that's why they call it a _high_ score, labcoat", Norm the genie quipped.

"Haha, very funny", Heinz grumbled. "Here, Perry the Platypus, you try."

Perry put a quarter of his own in the coin slot and started playing the game. He was much better at the game than his nemesis was, having reached the third level in eight minutes, but being unable to beat the boss of said level. It seemed clear that he had to do a quick combination of buttons, but none of what he tried worked.

He at least understood why the game was so addictively popular in this arcade.

He saw the high score table, and just like with Heinz, his score didn't make it.

"HA, your score wasn't high enough, either", Doofenshmirtz teased.

"BUT PERRY'S SCORE WAS HIGHER THAN YOURS", Norm the robot objected.

Perry chattered in agreement.

"Eh, semantics", Doof said. "I never said it was lower than mine. Come on, gang, let's see something else."

The quintet left the arcade and went back into the van.

Just as the van left, a limousine arrived.

"Dang it, he just left", Tad growled.

"Well, that means we have to keep chasing them, then", Chad concluded, giving the chauffeur another wad of cash, who accepted it and gave gas again.

* * *

Chasing Doof's van didn't seem as simple as told, as the van was either racing through mud puddles and other obstacles the limousine was too delicate to handle with, or causing mishaps for the limousine by accident, such as almost hitting a truck full of pistachios. Regardless, Tad and Chad keep convincing the chauffeur to not give up, giving him dollar bill after dollar bill.

As he was touring through the city, Doofenshmirtz eventually asked to his passengers with a smile: "Say, do you guys have a feeling we're getting followed?"

* * *

It's three before 12 o'clock. Phineas and Ferb have finished all of the skating courses, and set up a booth for Irving to commentate over the competition. They also set up a podium with a microphone, to announce when the competition begins.

Vicky was already standing near the podium, smirking about what's to come, with her crown proudly standing on her skating helmet.

It was only waiting for Timmy to arrive.

Two minutes to go. AJ and Chester were getting worried.

"Dude, I hope he doesn't chicken out", Chester told AJ.

"Well, if it's anything like last time, he won't", AJ reassured his pal.

One minute left.

"Hey twerps, be ready to call off the competition", Vicky sneered. "I don't think he's coming."

However, just as Vicky said that, a soft whirring noise could be heard. The noise was getting louder and louder, and as it turns out, came from a space ship speeding towards the podium, halting just at the right moment.

As the space ship opened, Timmy jumped out, as did a tiny fellow with a pink helmet and a handlebar mustache.

"Timmy, you arrived just in time", Phineas said. "And dude! You met Meap?!"

"Yep, turns out he had an even better place for me to train", Timmy grinned. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"My pleasure", Meap replied. "I wish I could stay longer, especially since two of my friends are here too, but it turns out Mitch is committing some more crimes far into the depths of space."

"Aw, that sucks", Phineas said. "See you soon, Meap."

"Thanks, Phineas", Meap said. "And good luck to you, Timmy."

"Thank you, Meap", Timmy replied. "Goodbye."

Meap took off and flew back into outer space.

As Meap was gone, Vicky grumbled: "You may have trained with that midget friend of yours, but that's not gonna be enough to beat me."

"We'll see about that", Timmy sneered.

As the clock now reached 12:00 and the two contestants are present, Phineas assumed his position on the podium and announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to announce a rematch competition, between the short yet determined Timmy, versus the reassumed tyrant of the dome, Vicky. Winner gets the crown, loser gets out, alongside all their friends. Our audience may seem little, but we have someone to hang up posters all over Dimmsdale, so be ready to get those seats filled. Anyway, without further adieu, let the rematch begin!"


	12. Competition: Round 1

Irving had seated himself at the booth, as he spoke into the mic: "Ladies and gents, this is Irving Du Bois and I'm here to commentate over the Skating Queen Rematch between Timmy Turner and Vicky… umm… Vicky! Seriously, did we ever get her last name? Anyway, Ferb Fletcher, the man whose actions speak louder than words, is about to reveal the first round's course!"

Ferb walked over to the first of three blanket-covered courses and removed the cloth, revealing a purple halfpipe with a looping in the middle.

"Round number 1 begins with the Loop-De-Loop Pipe", Irving announced, "or as I like to call it, 'the full pipe within the half pipe', but that's obviously too long of a name. As you can see, this peculiar halfpipe has a looping in the middle of its course, so the contestant has to build up enough speed in order to reach the other side. Fortunately, with high ramps like these, it shouldn't be impossible. The objective for round 1 is to make as many flips as possible when jumping from each ramp three times, which will be awarded with points. The contestant with the most points wins. Now, as per the rules of the skate park, Vicky will go first. But before we get things started, we got an on-the-scene reporter to ask her a question or two. Over to you, Cosmo!"

As Irving moved away from the mic, he was approached by Phineas.

"Good job finding a reporter on the field, Irving", Phineas complimented. "How'd you get one so fast, anyway?"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing on my part", Irving said. "This kid approached  _me_  instead of the other way around."

* * *

At the Loop-De-Loop Pipe, a green-haired kid that wasn't Ferb was standing next to Vicky, holding a microphone.

"And thank you, Irving", the kid spoke through the mic. "Hey guys, my name's Cosmo and I'm here to interview the contestants! Vicky Ummvicky, which I must say is a weird last name, is about to take on the first round's ramp! Tell me, miss Ummvicky, what are your first thoughts on the Loop-De-Loop Pipe?" He held the microphone to the redhaired teenager.

"First of all, Ummvicky is not my last name", Vicky replied. "As for this halfpipe, it's gonna be so easy for me!"

"Oh", Cosmo said, in reference to Ummvicky not being her last name. "So, that loop in the middle doesn't throw you off?"

"Not at all", Vicky grinned. "I've been training speed control for a while. I bet I can build up so much speed that I'll be able to jump five stories high at the ramps!"

"Ah, I see", Cosmo said. "Say, I'd love to ask a few more questions, but I just saw my wi- ahem, girlfriend waving to me in the bushes. So, it's back to you, Irving!"

* * *

As Cosmo approached the bushes, he got pulled inside by Wanda.

"Cosmo", she hissed quietly, "the heck are you doing?"

"Playing reporter, duh", Cosmo responded obliviously. "They were searching for one anyway, and I thought, 'why not'."

"You're putting yourself in a lot of danger", Wanda warned. "I fear that you might accidentally reveal yourself being a fairy, and then it's over for us!"

"Relax, it won't happen", Cosmo reassured Wanda. "Besides, you weren't worried when we commentated over the last skating bout between Timmy and Vicky. What makes this time so different?"

"…Last time we stayed in that booth, Cosmo", Wanda sighed.

"Oh, right", Cosmo realized. "Well, whatever. We blended in among humans several times before. Surely we can do that again without them noticing?"

"Yeah.  _We_  can do that", Wanda said. "But  _you on your own_ , I'm not so sure about."

"Just have a little faith in me, honeybun", Cosmo smiled. "Ooh, looks like they're about to start! See ya, Wanda!"

* * *

"Yessiree, folks, Vicky has climbed up to the starting point and is about to begin", Irving commentated. "Does her skill match with that confidence on that mean face, or will the confidence shatter halfway? You're about to find out right now!"

Vicky looked at the looping up ahead, and breathed in and out. Then, she started skating downhill.

"And Vicky took off!" Irving announced.

Vicky began building up more and more speed as she skated downwards. She then reached the looping and was about to go up. Due to the buildup, she managed to complete the looping with ease.

"Ladies and gents, Vicky has managed to complete the big hurdle", Irving spoke. "Not literally, of course, there are no actual hurdles in this pipe. Now, she's about to jump off the first ramp. Let's see how many flips she makes."

As Vicky jumped off the ramp, she reached high enough to flip five times.

"And Vicky made five flips", Irving said. "She already racked up 1800 points!"

* * *

This continued on for the next four jumps. The second time, she made four flips, the third time six, the fourth time five again, and the fifth time six. She grew more confident each time.

"Wow, just look at that evil smile", Irving commentated. "And look at how fast she's going, too! Vicky seems yearning to finish her round off with a jump so high, she'll be able to make too many flips for Timmy to catch up!"

And that was indeed Vicky's plan, to make sure Timmy won't win a single round.

However, her hubris may be as big as her villainy, but has ultimately proven to be too much: as she sped down the other side of the looping, she realized she was going a bit too fast.

In fact, she was swerving left and right while balancing on her board on a single foot. She was going  _way_  too fast.

And then, she fell off the halfpipe, flying into an unattended pistachio cart while her board landed nose-first into the dirt.

"Oooh, Vicky fell off the pipe before making her sixth jump", Irving said. "Falling off the course prematurely means ending the round prematurely, so too bad. Good thing for her that she still made quite a score: 9360 points, to be exact. Who know it could've been even higher if she didn't become reckless. Regardless, will Timmy be able to top that?"

* * *

Timmy was approaching the Loop-De-Loop Pipe, as he was being approached by Cosmo, holding a microphone.

"Here's Cosmo again", he announced, "ready to interview the challenger: Timmy Turner! And that last name is a  _much_  less weird name than Ummvicky, which I should clarify, is NOT Vicky's last name. But enough about her. Mister Turner, do you-"

Timmy interrupted Cosmo by shoving away the microphone, and asked him: "Yeah, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you since I caught the first interview: the  _heck_  are you-"

Cosmo shushed Timmy. "Wanda will tell you later", he said quietly. He held up his microphone again and spoke: "Anyway, do you think you can beat Vicky's amazing score of 9360 points?"

Timmy pondered for a few seconds. "I'm not sure, but what I  _am_  sure of is that I'll be finishing this round properly, unlike Icky with the capital V", he finally answered.

"Ooh, what sass!" Cosmo commented. "So you're confident in making it through that looping?"

"Well, I  _did_  practice on speed control in my secret training area", Timmy said truthfully.

"Let's hope you practiced enough", Cosmo said. "A lot of people are counting on you! And with that, it's back to you, Irving!"

As Timmy saw Cosmo leaving him alone, he wondered how Cosmo got himself into this time. He then looked up the ramp and was about to climb it, when he saw Vicky approach him, with various wood splinters in her torn t-shirt and broken pistachio shells in her frazzled hair.

"Break a leg… literally", she grumbled.

* * *

"Here's Irving again", Irving announced. "And right now, Timmy Turner has assumed himself at the starting position. Very soon, we will see how well he performs the first round after Vicky."

Timmy breathed in and out through his nose, then cracked his knuckles. Then, he positioned himself on the skateboard and took the ramp downhill.

"And now, Timmy's off", Irving spoke.

Timmy began speeding up more and more as he raced further down the ramp. He then reached the looping, and just like Vicky has managed before, he took the looping without a hitch.

"And Timmy Turner also made it through the looping, folks", Irving commentated. "Now let's see how many flips  _he_  makes."

As Timmy jumped off the first ramp, he began to flip four times.

"Timmy's flipped four times in the air, raking up 1440 points", Irving announced. "Not as impressive as Vicky's 1800 points, but this is only the first jump. Anything can happen, still."

* * *

Unfortunately, the next four jumps gave the exact same results. Timmy was consistently making four flips per jump.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good, folks", Irving said. "Even though Timmy hasn't messed up once, he's consistently making four flips each time, having a total of 7200 points so far. If he doesn't improve fast, Vicky will win the first round anyway!"

Timmy heard Irving's words. He knew Irving was right, and he even saw Vicky grinning with delight, who knew all too well that scoring lower than someone who didn't even manage to complete their round would simply be embarrassing.

However, he had a trump card up his sleeve. He hadn't learned speed control at the Grand Canyon for nothing and was ready to show off his fruits of labor, speeding up even faster than Vicky has sped up.

Unlike Vicky, however, he still knew to control his board after going through the looping and kept his cool.

"This is amazing, folks", Irving spoke. "Timmy's going so fast, he  _has_  to make six flips at the very least! Heck, he could make eight with ease!"

And as Timmy as making his final jump, he went at least six stories high, as he began flipping one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven…  _twelve_  times, three times more than how he consistently performed, raking up  _4320_ points,  _and_  landed safely on the finishing point.

Timmy was delighted to see Vicky's flabbergasted look of defeat.

"This is  _INCREDIBLE!_ " Irving shouted. "Timmy has made twelve flips in a  _single_  jump, boosting his score up to 11520 points, trumping Vicky's final score by 2160! Ladies and gentleman, it's obvious that Timmy Turner is the winner of the first round! Whether that's pure unadulterated skill or just a lucky round is up to the rest of the competition to decide, though. But for now, we take a little break! Next round is in fifteen minutes! Irving out!"

As Timmy climbed down the halfpipe, he was greeted by a group of cheering children. As he was being celebrated, Vicky was watching him with spite.

"Just you wait, twerp", Vicky muttered. "You may have won now, but the next round will be mine. And the last round… heh heh, I will win for sure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Trixie's mind, the group of seven was still following the yellow road, having passed several interesting points of interest. This included the vast area of Tomboy City, which consisted of Trixie's interests in comic books and video games, a side Buford and Baljeet certainly did not expect.

Another was the Falls of Anxiety, a place that also appeared in Candace's subconsciousness. Unlike Candace's Falls, however, Trixie's kept repeating phrases like "will people still like me when my passion for comics is known?", " _do_  people actually like me?", "I don't wanna be abandoned" and even weird ones like "tell me I'm pretty".

"You named your Strype username after one of your anxieties?" Candace asked.

"Who doesn't", Trixie retorted.

Eventually, they walked for a pretty long time, and Buford was having none of it.

"How far is it yet", Buford moaned. "My legs are gettin' tired and it's gettin' hot. Also, I can't see a thing. Dudes, I think I'm gettin' ice fever!"

"Buford, ice fever is not an existing illness", Baljeet chided. "However, it  _is_  getting foggy."

"Hmm, hot… foggy… do you girls think what I'm thinking?" Isabella pondered.

"Honestly, no", Veronica admitted.

"Actually, I think I do", Chloe exclaimed matter-of-factly. "And I see it, too."

As the fog cleared up a little, a temple-like building is seen, with Roman-inspired columns, various fountains shaped like Trixie dressed as an angel holding an urn, and a pool of water surrounding it.

"Is this…" Trixie began.

"Yes", Chloe confirmed. "It's the Spa of Dreams."


	13. The Spa of Dreams

Trixie was staring in awe at the entrance of the apparent source of all her oneiric experiences. This spa looked like a temple dedicated to a deity, it was beautiful. She knew she was treated like a goddess at times, but to see this taking a literal form leaves her surprised.

A few others were equally mesmerized by the majestic appearance of the Spa of Dreams, those being Veronica, Isabella and Baljeet.

The girls (and Baljeet) were taken back to reality, for a lack of a better word, as Buford bellowed: "Hey, this where you need to be, right? Quit gawkin' and get in already!"

"Sheesh, okay, mister impatience", Trixie grunted, annoyed by Buford's attitude.

As the septet entered the spa, they are met with a reception desk lady that looks a little like Veronica.

"Good afternoon, madams… and sirs", the lady greeted them. "How may I help you?"

Trixie treaded forward and replied: "Umm… we're looking for dreams involving one Timmy Turner?"

"Ah yes, we got a handful of them recently", the receptionist noted. "Could you have a moment, please?"

The lady pulled a thick binder labeled 'Catalog' from her desk and began browsing through it.

"Let's see", she murmured. "Turner, Turner, Turner… Ah! Here it is! Now, if you would follow me, please."

* * *

The receptionist led Trixie and her friends through a hallway, passing by various doors. They have been labeled with various types of dreams a person could have: 'diurnal', 'nightmares', 'psychedelic', etc. One was particularly labeled 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION'.

"'Under Construction'? What's that supposed to mean", Trixie asked.

"Oh, that'll be done by the time your 16th birthday has passed", the lady replied. "We're waiting for the hormones to arrive, as they will fuel enough heat for that particular spa to create lots of steam. Behind that door will be the steamy dreams staying, after all."

"Uh, steamy dreams?" Trixie questioned.

"You'll understand when you're older", Candace whispered.

The lady then went through a door labeled 'romantic', and motioned the kids to follow her. Trixie obliged as the rest did, but noticed Veronica having a rather uneasy look on her face.

"Hey Ronnie, what's wrong", she asked, a little concerned of her friend.

Veronica then startled a bit, as if she was taken out of her thoughts. "It's… nothing", she said. "Let's follow that charming lady, shall we?"

Trixie furrowed her eyebrows a bit at this response. Call it woman's intuition, but she had a feeling Veronica was lying. Not about the charming lady – it looked like an older version of her, after all – but Trixie was sure there was more to that uneasy face than a simple 'nothing'. However, she felt like it wasn't the time to press Veronica further. Not yet. So she decided to just accept it for now and tread onward.

* * *

The receptionist lady then led the seven kids through a few more doors, before arriving at the final destination.

"Here you go, madams, and sirs", the lady announced. "Wing 'romantic', sector B, pool 12. This is where you will find all the dreams about Timmy Turner."

"Wait, all of them?" Baljeet asked. "Even the non-romantic ones?"

"Yes", the lady replied. "If you'll need me again, I'll be at the reception desk in the main hall. Before I go, however, I must say there's also a few dreams here that do not concern Timmy, and that it's a bit of an unsorted mess, and we can't help you about that, unfortunately. Good luck out there!"

As the lady left, Baljeet grumbled: "Unsorted mess, no wonder they do not even explain why some non-romantic dreams are found here. If  _I_  were in charge of this spa…"

"Too bad you're not, then", Trixie intercepted. She looked at the pool in front of her. Various bubbles were floating above the water, with an image reflecting inside each of them, representing a dream. "Come on, and help me find which dream is which, instead."

The seven kids decided to dip into the water, as their clothes instantaneously turned into appropriate swimwear.

"Ooh, neat", Chloe commented on the automatic wardrobe change. She looked it up through the fManual. "It appears that our clothes change to the appropriate outfit when we enter a body of water, and that it turns back when we step out of it."

"You know, this water actually feels relaxing", Candace noted. "It feels as if I'm actually dreaming."

"Well, if it wouldn't, then why bother call it the Spa of  _Dreams_ ", Isabella said.

"I feel obliged to make bubbles", Buford commented, who was then slapped in the face by Trixie afterwards.

" _NO_ ", Trixie firmly replied. "Just help me find bubbles, instead." She picked up a bubble above her. The image displayed featured her and Timmy on the beach.

"I think this one was the one I got a few nights ago", Trixie mused. "Then maybe this one…"

She picked up another bubble. However, this one featured Chip Skylark.

"No, everyone has a celeb crush on Chip", she dismissed. "This one has nothing to do with Timmy."

"Hey, I found one with Remy", Veronica exclaimed.

"Ew, that must be from years ago", Trixie said with repulsion. "Put it back!"

"Okay, alright", Veronica scoffed.

Chloe examined the bubbles. They aren't neatly sorted at all, seeing the visions inside them differ greatly from one another.

"Baljeet is right", Chloe said. "The dreams are all over the place! It's gonna take a while before we know which ones are about Timmy and which ones are irrelevant."

"See? What did I tell you?" Baljeet proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah", Chloe continued. "Let's continue searching already, or we'll be here all day. I just wish it was neatly sorted in here so we could easily find all of the Timmy dreams in a single glance…"

Then, a 'POOF' was heard, making all the bubbles float high up. A good bunch of them were floating to the backside of the pool, while the rest stayed in place, floating to the center and in the formation of something akin to how one would hang a painting on a wall, so that all the images in the bubbles were visible for anyone to see in a single glance.

All the remaining bubbles had an image of Timmy inside.

"Wow, that secret function of the fManual did it again, Chloe!" Candace remarked with delight.

"Umm, I guess?" Chloe replied. She was honestly doubting that it was an actual function of the tablet.

"But if it is an actual function", Baljeet theorized, "then it must mean…"

He gasped, then snatched the fManual from Chloe's hands, and said: "I wish Buford and I were out of here!"

But, nothing happened.

"Aww", Baljeet wailed in disappointment. He was about to give the device back to Chloe, but she said: "No, you can keep it, if you want to."

Baljeet was eyeing to her in surprise, before deciding to keep the fManual with him.

"This is amazing", Trixie exclaimed. "All of Timmy's dreams, clearly visible in a single glance! Now it'll be a cinch to find out where they come from!"

She turned to her friends (and Buford) as she said that last sentence, when she noticed Veronica having that uneasy look on her face again. She wanted to ask her again if everything is alright, but before she could open her mouth, Isabella asked: "Hey, who is that girl that looks like Timmy?"

Trixie turned around, and saw the image Isabella was referring to.

"That? That's Timantha", Trixie replied. "She was one of the best people I've ever met, being the first girl that knew of my secret passion for comics and video games, but actually still treated me like a normal person. I had told her she had become my best friend ever, but I've only met her once: the day before my birthday. I sometimes still miss her and occasionally dream about her."

"I see that", Isabella noted. "I don't get what those dreams are doing here with all the dreams about Timmy, however."

Trixie's eyes widened in surprise. "That  _is_  a little strange", she agreed, squinting her eyes. "And she does look a little like Timmy, doesn't she?" She skimmed through the other dreams further, as she noticed something else that's off.

"Wait, where's that dream with the black void?" She asked to no one in particular.

"The what now?" Candace asked.

"I had a recurring dream for some months where Timmy was basically getting sucked into some sort of black hole, sacrificing himself for his friends and family… including me", Trixie explained. "It's a weird dream, but a dream regardless. I can't find anything like that here."

Baljeet decided to look it up through the fManual, and read: "'The Spa of Dreams only stores original visions. Dreams based on past memories are more likely to be found in the Forest of Memories, as the memory it's based on.'"

"But something that absurd could never have happened in my entire life", Trixie replied loudly.

"Maybe it's forgotten?" Isabella suggested.

"Forgotten…" Chloe noted. That explanation Trixie gave about her missing dream sounded familiar. Didn't Timmy tell her something similar in that whole Darkness crisis story of his a few days back?

"Wait, maybe those new dreams Trixie had may have something to do with that black void dream-memory thing", Candace said, picking up a dream with Timmy and Trixie in a ferris wheel. "How can you see where a dream comes from, anyway?"

Baljeet looked it up through the fManual. "'To view a dream's origins, view the bubble from its back. All its origins will then appear within a second.'"

"Well, that's easy", Candace commented as she turned the bubble around. As one would expect, one of the memories that appeared was Trixie accepting her loss on her bet and hanging out with Timmy. The other, though, was completely blank.

Then she picked up the dream with Timmy and Trixie at the beach and turned that around. One memory of the bet loss, the other blank.

Candace picked up the dream with Timmy and Trixie as adults, sipping wine. The memories shown were idem as the last two.

" _What the heck is this blank memory?!"_  she exasperated. "Arrgh, this is so frustrating!"

She and the others stepped out of the pool, their swimwear morphing back to their normal outfit.

"Well, I guess there's one way to find out", Trixie sighed, looking at her friends again. Then, she noticed Veronica has become even more nervous than before.

"Okay Veronica, something is clearly bothering you", she said. "Could you please tell me what's on your mind? You don't need to worry about your reputation, you can trust me and the rest. Well, I doubt Buford can be trusted, but I'll deal with him if he ever spills anything out. Please, Ronnie, what's the matter?"

Veronica whimpered a little, before sighing, having decided that she should tell.

"…It's Timmy…" she said so quietly, it's almost inaudible.

"…Come again?" Trixie asked.

"… _I HAVE A CRUSH ON TIMMY, TOO, TRIXIE!_ " Veronica yelled, taking Trixie and the others by surprise. She held Trixie by her arms, and sobbed: "For the longest time, I've had a crush on Timmy Turner. But  _he_  was one of the many guys ogling for  _you_ , while  _I_  was cast aside.  _He_  was one other reason why I became so envious of you, and why I wanted to  _be_  you. Timmy had only eyes for  _you_ , and no one else!"

She gasped, as tears were streaming down her face, before she continued: "But as you know, I've changed myself to be less of a creep, and to be myself instead, and to be a better friend to you. But one aspect that did not go away was my crush."

"And that's a problem, because…?" Trixie asked.

" _BECAUSE THAT CRUSH MIGHT FORM A BREACH IN OUR FRIENDSHIP",_  Veronica replied hysterically, tears full of mascara flying from her face. "Just like before I changed."

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "W-we're having such a good time now, together as friends. But I'm afraid th-that, when it turns out you have a c-crush on Timmy too, that we're g-gonna become  _rivals_ , and that we're gonna h-hate each other and stop our friendship, like, f-forever! I don't want that, I want to stay your friend, Trixie." She pressed her face against Trixie's chest, letting her tears free on Trixie's lilac sweater. " _I wanna stay frie-e-e-endsssss…_ "

"Oh, Veronica", Trixie sympathized as Veronica continued bawling. "We don't need to break our friendship over a silly crush. A lot of girls have a crush on the same boy, but still stay friends with each other. Such as… such as… ummm…"

"Me and Stacy", Candace intercepted. "We used to impress a boy named Billy Clark back in the third grade, yet we were as thick as thieves. He doesn't matter  _now_ , but, y'know…"

"See", Trixie affirmed. "Boys don't need to be the end-all be-all to a friendship. We can just stay friends, and if Timmy chooses you, or me, or someone else entirely, we just need to accept that, and move on."

Veronica has calmed down, despite still clamping on Trixie's sweater.

"Tell you what", Trixie decided. "If it turns out these dreams about Timmy turn out to be meaningless, and have nothing to do with a secret crush, I'll help you to get Timmy to fall for you."

"Y-you mean that?" Veronica stammered.

"Mm-hm", Trixie nodded.

Veronica hugged Trixie tightly. "Then I'll support you when it turns out you  _do_  have a crush on Timmy! Oh, I'm so sorry for being such a crybaby about this! I shouldn't have doubted you, Trixie!"

"It's alright, Ronnie", Trixie said. "You can stop hugging now."

Veronica stopped hugging. "Thank you, Trix", she said.

"It's nothing", Trixie said.

"Great, the girl drama is over", Buford scoffed. "Can we move on, now?"

Trixie sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Buford", she droned, "we can move on now."

"You left off at 'only one way to find out'", Chloe reminded Trixie.

"Oh, yes", Trixie gasped. "As I was saying, we probably need to go to that Forest of Memories next. Maybe we find anything interesting about Timmy there, and maybe even something about that missing dream."

Baljeet searched up the location of the forest on the fManual. "It is actually not too far off from here. Just a dozen yards ahead."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Candace asked. "Let's get out of the spa and get to that forest! We might not even need that secret function only Chloe can activate somehow."

The kids all left the spa, saying goodbye to the receptionist lady. But that last thing Candace said set Chloe to grind her gears.

Why would Phineas and Ferb build a secret function to their fManual that can actually benefit them greatly? Wouldn't their little intro have said something about it? And how would that little tablet be able to impact the world by coloring it yellow or sorting out things automatically? And when their plea starts with 'I wish', too?

That almost sounds like…

No, it can't be Cosmo and Wanda. They were with Timmy, disguised as his bracelets, who isn't even here. But who else would be able to grant Chloe's wishes?

Chloe was still pondering over this question, not noticing she had a purple bracelet with her…

* * *

" _Doofenshmirtz diverting from the drama!"_

The white-purple van that belonged to Heinz parked at a certain sports dome, as Heinz commented: "You know, I have a feeling this evil jingle is a little late this time."

"Who cares", Vanessa said. "Just tell us where we are now."

"I'm glad you asked", Doof replied. "We're at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, owned by super magnate, Doug Dimmadome! This is such a famous monument, I just  _had_  to check it out! Come on, Vanessa, Norms, Perry the Platypus, let's go already!"

The five figures went out of the van and entered the dome, just as a limousine arrived. Two kids in purple, being Tad and Chad, stepped out, giving their chauffeur another wad of cash, who then went off.

"This is perfect, they stopped right at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome", Chad exclaimed.

"The one owned by Doug Dimmadome?" Tad asked.

"The same one", Chad confirmed. "Now all we have to do is wait, and when he comes back, he simply  _has_  no choice but to tell us his secret!"

"Oh yeah, we're definitely getting it now", Tad grinned. "You won't escape from us this time, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"


	14. Competition: Round 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first break is now over", Irving announced. "Before we move on to the second round, let me reintroduce myself, because hoo boy, our audience has grown quite a bit. What a little bit of marketing in the cul-de-sac can do. Anyways, the name's Irving Du Bois, commentating through the Skating Queen Rematch competition between Timmy Turner and Vicky! When we left off last time, Timmy's taken the first round, leaving Vicky in the dust. This marks a good sign for the pink-hatted challenger, but with two more rounds to go, anything can happen, still! Speaking of, we're about to find out what the second challenge is right now!"

Ferb went to the second course, and pulled away the blanket that covered it. The course revealed was a halfpipe with four ramps with curved ends, and large, rotating plates in the middle, adorned with several tall pegs.

"The course for round number two is called the Rotopipe, or as I like to call it, 'the halfpipe that leaves you pegging for mercy', if you pardon the pun", Irving commentated. "As you can see, two pairs of ramps are shaped in a way that one can jump from one ramp to the other next to it, and continue skating from there. And that's part of the goal here: each contestant has to make six jumps, having to skate through the course three times. Not only that, they have to make as many spins as they can inbetween jumps, which will give the contestant points. The one with the most points in the end wins! There's one more catch, though…"

He continued: "As you may have noticed, there's three plates in the middle that keep rotating, with a few pegs placed on them. The contestants must evade the pegs while building up enough speed so they can make the jump. Swerving is key to this challenge! Anyway, we're about to begin! Since Timmy won the previous round, he will go first this time."

* * *

Timmy just went out of a bush, having received an explanation from Wanda what Cosmo was up to this time.

"Thanks, Wanda", Timmy said as he jumped out, heading towards the Rotopipe. He hoped Cosmo wouldn't do anything stupid as a reporter.

Speaking of the devil, Cosmo instantaneously appeared to interview Timmy.

"Here's Cosmo again, ready to interview the current contestant and winner of the first round, Timmy Turner", he spoke. "So, Mr Turner, you're gonna nail this one?"

"Well, um, I'll try, of course", Timmy replied with hesitation.

"Come oooon, what's with all that doubt", Cosmo teased. "You absolutely decimated Vicky at the end of the last round! What makes you think you're gonna fail?"

Timmy thought about it. He was afraid that the pegs would be moving a bit too fast, since he never trained swerving around moving obstacles. However, after considering Cosmo's words, he realized that his fairy godfather was right: Timmy  _did_  make a massive comeback. And if he could do that, then he might be able to beat this course too.

"No, you might be right", he told. "I should be more confident in myself."

"That's the spirit", Cosmo exclaimed. "Don't worry, you got this!"

_"I hope"_ , Timmy thought, as he climbed up the halfpipe.

* * *

"Timmy Turner's about to take the challenge, standing on top of the starting ramp", Irving announced.

Timmy looked down at the moving pegs. He gulped, and gathered all his courage, as he took off with his skateboard.

"And he has begun", Irving said. "But will he be able to evade the moving pegs?"

As Timmy raced down, he started swerving around the pegs. Just as he thought, it wasn't easy – but not exactly because the pegs were moving too fast. Rather, it's because he was skating on moving ground: the plates that the pegs were attached to were twisting and turning in different directions, making it hard to skate in a straight line.

He made it out regardless, but wasn't sure he'll be able to keep up five more times.

"Timmy just made it through the moving pegs", Irving commentated, "albeit with a bit of speed loss. Will he still have enough speed to jump to the other ramp?"

As Timmy took off from the first ramp, he spun four times, barely making it to the ramp next to it.

"He did it! Having spun four times, he scored 1440 points!" Irving exclaimed.

* * *

Timmy repeated the progress a few other times, but it showed that he was having more trouble with the pegs each time he passed them. The gradual speed loss also affected the jumps he made, as he could barely spin four times again at the second jump, and spun only three times at the third.

By the fourth time, he went dizzy at the spinning pegs and bumped into the center peg, being forced to forfeit the second challenge.

"NOOOOO", Irving gasped. "Timmy Turner got too fatigued to continue onward, and only made 3960 points! It is a terrible score for the unfortunate Turner, and when he started off so strong, too. Will Vicky be able to beat him? I think she might, but we all hope she won't. But we'll only find out soon!"

* * *

Cosmo was already interviewing Vicky.

"So, Ms no-last-name-given, you think you can beat Timmy's rather  _embarrassing_  score, for the lack of a better word?" Cosmo asked.

"Nono, embarrassing is the exact word I would describe his performance", Vicky sneered. "Of course I'll beat it! And I know exactly how!"

"Those pegs won't be a problem to you", Cosmo questioned.

"Puh-lease", Vicky scoffed. "I'll just fly past them!"

And with that, Vicky began climbing up the ramp.  _"Literally"_ , she added in her thoughts.

Timmy inched towards Cosmo. "I'd love to see how she'll manage with those pegs", he told hoarsely.

* * *

"And now, here's Vicky about to take the challenge", Irving said through his mic. "Will she be able to trump Timmy's score, or will she blunder just as badly?"

Unlike Timmy, Vicky took off without any hesitation. She skated downhill, as if she knew  _exactly_  what to do.

And what she did, could only be described as something truly sly and cunning. As she was about to near the moving pegs… she lifted the nose of her board up, and  _jumped over the rotating plates in its entirety_ , not hitting a single peg, and not losing any speed when she landed.

This underhanded tactic left everyone speechless, including poor Timmy.

"Wh… Wha… WHAT IS THIS?!" Irving yelled. "Vicky  _literally_  jumped over the pegs, bypassing the swerving challenge completely! Is… is that even allowed?!"

Cosmo was already standing next to Phineas, saying: "Wow, when she told me that she'll be flying past the pegs, I didn't know she meant it literally! Tell us, Mr Flynn, is this even legal in your challenge?"

Phineas replied: "Well, we clearly did not intend this to be a legal move, but admittedly, we never specified that the contestant  _has to_  swerve through the pegs. So, to remain fair, I unfortunately have to say that we have to allow this."

"Well, you heard it, folks", Cosmo spoke, "Vicky is unfortunately not disqualified. And I see Vicky has already moved on from her jump! What's the score, Irving?"

"She had spun five times, giving her 1800 points", Irving said, still surprised by the sneaky move Vicky pulled earlier.

* * *

This continued onward. Vicky kept bypassing the swerving challenge by jumping over it, and spun four times at the second jump, six at the third, four at the fourth, five at the fifth jump and seven at the last jump.

"Vicky's final score is 11160 points", Irving announced, "making her the…  _winner_ , of the second round, trumping Timmy's score by a 7200 score difference."

Vicky showed her excitement by cheering and jubilating at her victory. "That's right, score 1 for the Victorious Vicky", she shouted, as she climbed down and blew kisses. Nobody cheered along, but she did not care.

She noticed that that Cosmo guy was interviewing Timmy again.

"So, about that degrading loss", Cosmo began, "has that been affecting your self-esteem, too?"

"No, not really", Timmy replied. "Vicky was simply exploiting the system, using an admittedly crafty loophole to avoid the challenge altogether. I'm sure Phineas and Ferb will revise the rules for the last challenge so it won't happen again. As for me losing, I wasn't prepared for moving obstacles, but I am, now. And I'll make sure to turn it around at the last challenge, liberating all of you from the tyrant that is Icky with a V."

Timmy's speech caused many kids to cheer.

"And there you have it folks, Timmy is certainly not afraid", Cosmo spoke through his mic. "It's obvious that he's not ready to give up, with a determination so flaring, you might see flames in his eyes! But what that last challenge may hold, is anyone's guess, though. One thing's for sure though, you'll find out after our 30-minute break. That's right, thirty minutes, because it's the last round, or something."

In spite of Timmy's spirit, Vicky was still grinning – and not just because of her hubris of just having won the second round.

_"Yeah, yeah, you go tell everyone how you can still turn it around, twerp"_ , Vicky thought,  _"but just you wait for the unexpected surprise at the last round. And by that, I mean completely expected – for ME, that is! Yeh-HEHEHEHEHEHE- dang it, I'm laughing in my thoughts again."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Doof and co just finished looking around at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome.

"Say, do you ever have the feeling someone is using a catchphrase of yours in their thoughts", Heinz asked. "Cuz, I totally got that feeling right now."

"Oh, all the time", Norm the genie responded. "I mean, I don't really have a catchphrase per se, but I still get that feeling."

"I FEEL YOU", Norm the robot replied.

"Well anyway", Doofenshmirtz diverted, "we should probably get back in the car and pick a new spot in Dimmsdale to visi-"

Heinz was interrupted by Perry pulling onto his pants (the platypus was too short to reach his sleeve).

"What is it, Perry the Platypus", Doof asked.

Perry pointed towards the direction of Heinz's van, which was just a few meters straight ahead. As Doof followed Perry's finger, he made a face showing unpleasant surprise, recognizing the two kids standing in front of his van.

"Tad and Chad", he sighed.

"Oh hey, the old man recognized us from yesterday", Chad snarked.

"Good", Tad grinned. "Maybe you can tell us now about that secret of yours, Doofenshmirtz."


	15. Fighting Over Doof's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UPDATE: 22/04/18:** Apparently, I did not use the exact correct terminology when I referred to the bed of Doof's van. All instances I found have been fixed in this particular chapter.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz found himself in a situation that he preferred not to be in, just like yesterday. But here he was, outside any zone of comfort, his and his daughter's genie fully exposed to two kids, blocking his and his friends' only way of escape. And not just any two kids, but two of the most obnoxious kids he had met in his 48-year life.

…Well, aside from big-black-boots Boris.

Or his brother Roger.

Or that Rodrigo guy that betrayed him and tried to woo Vanessa.

Come to think of it, Heinz had met a lot of obnoxious people, but either way, saying that Tad and Chad weren't obnoxious to him would be a lie. And the earlier claim of them being two of the most obnoxious wouldn't be too far off, since they apparently  _still_  didn't give up on wanting to know that secret of Doof.

"You two again", he grunted. "Don't you know when to give up? I'm not gonna tell you that secret!"

Perry arched an eyebrow when looking up to his nemesis. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots and conclude that this secret must be Norm the genie. However, Perry was a bit surprised that Doofenshmirtz got himself into a mess with these two posers, which are supposedly friends with Trixie.

"Come on, Doofenshmirtz, why aren't we allowed to know", Tad asked.

"Why do you care so much", Doof retorted. "It- it's not  _that_  important, and none of your concern!"

"If it weren't that important, then why do you keep it a secret", Chad retorted back. "And you keep being so defensive about it, as if it's some sort of powerful magic. And if such magic can make houses and VIP passes appear in a moment, then it's  _all_  our concern."

"That glowy guy beside you is pretty magic-looking", Tad noted, looking at the genie. "Care to explain what's that about?"

"You know, you're beginning to sound a lot like that Crocker guy Dad transported to another dimension a few days ago", Vanessa stated. "Believing in magical stuff and all that."

"Ah, but Mr Crocker has no proof that fairies are real", Tad countered. "But houses appearing out of nowhere, as well as that glowing man, and both being connected to Doofenshmirtz… it seems credible that your dad may be hiding some magical artifact."

"Even if I have a magical artifact, why would you two be interested in it", Heinz asked.

Perry facepalmed. Did his nemesis seriously ask why two snooty, rich, materialistic kids that care about money and status, would even be interested in a magical artifact that could potentially give anything they want?

"…What?" Doof asked his nemesis. Perry rolled his eyes in response.

"Why  _wouldn't_  we be interested in that?" Tad asked rhetorically. "If a magical artifact you may have can give us all sorts of power, how can we  _not_  be interested in it?"

"Or we can sell it on ePier for some cash", Chad added. "It's not like we  _need_  it per se."

"We could maybe impress Trixie with it", Tad suggested to his friend. "It might keep her mind away from that Turner boy."

" _If_  she's interested in him in the first place", Chad reminded his buddy.

They fell into silence. It was beginning to become an awkward conversation, as they scratched their necks and shifted their eyes around.

"Look, if you think my dad hides an all-powerful artifact, why do you believe he'll just tell you guys?" Vanessa finally pressed.

Another silence followed.

"…because he looks like an idiot that can be easily pressured?" Tad answered nervously.

Vanessa could only stare at the two kids in purple. As she progressed the answer Tad gave, her anger was increasing.

"Did you just insult my dad", she fumed quietly. She walked up to the two boys, rage flaring in her eyes.

Tad and Chad could only watch.

"Well?  _Did you?_ " she asked again.

Tad could only answer meekly: "Umm… yes?"

Immediately afterwards, Vanessa slapped the two boys out of they way, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on their cheeks.

"My dad may be a bit of a goof when it comes to his reasoning", she lectured, "and may sometimes even completely miss the point, but he's a technological genius. Even then, you two do not go tell me that he's an easily manipulatable idiot, even if he is. My dad may be an evil scientist, but never have I seen two kids who think so despicably because they just want to know a secret!"

Vanessa used to resent her dad because he wanted to be evil, but has grown to accept it over the course of summer. She began to see Heinz more as a misguided person that pretends to be evil because of his messed up childhood. In the end, she still loved her dad as a paternal figure and couldn't stand it when someone dares to insult him like that.

She pulled out some spare car keys and unlocked the van, stepping inside, and manned the steering wheel, revving up the engine.

"Get in", she told her dad, Perry and the two Norms.

"Uh, what?" Heinz asked.

" _Just get in, and hurry up_ ", Vanessa demanded. "We're getting outta here!"

As the group stepped inside the van, Heinz complained: "You do know you don't have your driver's license yet, hone-"

"Look at my face, dad", Vanessa interrupted. "Does this look like the face of someone who cares about that?"

"Uh… no?"

"Good", Vanessa replied coolly. She stepped on the gas pedal. "Then let's go, already!"

Before the van drove away, however, Tad and Chad stood up, rubbing at their smarting cheeks.

"They're getting away", Tad stressed. "And we still don't really know his secret!"

"Hurry and climb on that car, then", Chad commanded, as he and Tad leapt towards the van and clung onto the van's bed, climbing into it as the van drove off.

* * *

Vanessa drove the van all throughout Dimmsdale, racing fast and taking turns wildly. Her father and Perry, who were in the front seats, clung onto the dashboard, and the two Norms in the backseats clung onto the front seats.

Doofenshmirtz peeked into the driver's mirror, and saw Tad and Chad rolling around in the roofless bed.

"Uh, Vanessa dear, they jumped into the bed", he notified his daughter.

"Dang it, then we need to shake them off", Vanessa grunted.

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE", Norm the robot asked.

"We'll see", Vanessa smirked.

Outside of the van, in the bed, Tad managed to cling onto the bed railing, soon followed by Chad.

"So what now", Tad asked Chad, wind blowing in his face.

"We need to find a way to get inside the van itself", Chad replied. "And I can only think of a single way…"

Tad gulped. He knew what Chad meant.

Soon enough, Chad swept his entire body outside of the van, still clinging onto the railing. Tad followed immediately, so both hung outside the bed. The two then inched towards the nearest door, which Tad then tried to open with his foot.

Inside the van, Norm the genie asked: "Are you sure you can't think of any other way to get rid of those two richkins?"

"How should I know?" Vanessa replied irritably.

Norm offendedly nagged: "Seriously, leatherlass, do I need to spell out what you can do? With m-  _OOF!_ "

Before he could finish his sentence, Tad and Chad managed to enter the van by lunging themselves in, tackling the genie in the process.

"Alright, Doofenshmirtz, there's no escaping from us now", Tad announced. "Give us that dang secret already!"

The two climbed towards the front seats, wrestling with Doofenshmirtz over his secret. Perry had no idea what to do, concerning that  _his_  secret might also be busted in the process. He then saw that Tad and Chad's wrestling was causing Vanessa to not steer well.

"Hey, don't kick around while I'm driving!" Vanessa complained, as she steered left and right, causing the van to swerve wildly on the road.

Perry decided to assist Vanessa at driving, but Tad and Chad's wild movements prevented him to be much of help.

Eventually, the van spun around, and the bed crashed into a recreation center, destroying the wall. The crash made the fight finally halt.

"Oh great", Vanessa grumbled. "You see what happened thanks to you guys? Urgh, I wish we didn't crash into that wall! Now we have to pay damage!"

"Finally", Norm the genie muttered quietly, snapping his fingers. A 'GONG' was heard, causing the van to be placed back on the road and the wall was seemingly repaired.

"Huh? How did  _that_  happen?" Chad asked in response.

"I don't know", Tad replied, "but it happened right after Doofenshmirtz's daughter said she didn't crash into the wall, and the glowy guy snapped his fingers."

The rich duo's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…" Chad surmised. "That sounds almost exactly like…"

" _A GENIE_ ", he and Tad concluded.

"So THAT'S your secret, isn't it, Doofenshmirtz?" Tad asserted. "And considering the glowy guy is with you, that must mean the genie's lamp is with your person!"

"And when we have it, that genie belongs to us!" Chad assured.

"Exactly", Tad confirmed. "Come on, let's check his pockets!"

Tad and Chad frisked Heinz's pockets, but found only a wallet and a cellphone.

"Weird, he doesn't have it", Tad noted.

"Wait, you still remember  _who_  made that wish?" Tad said.

The two then glared with squinted eyes at Vanessa.

Vanessa did not like the looks of the situation.

" _Oh no, you don't_ ", Vanessa threatened. She pressed on the gas pedal and made the van drive away.

"GIVE US THE LAMP", Tad and Chad demanded, jumping towards Vanessa, who began swerving on the road again.

In the process, the lava lamp that Norm came from fell from Vanessa's person… right into two tiny teal hands.

This wasn't noticed by Tad and Chad, who continued frisking Vanessa (without any body contact, surprisingly enough), nor did Vanessa notice it, who tried shaking them off.

"Dang it, where could that darn lamp be", Tad muttered.

Before Chad could reply, another voice was heard.

"I wish Tad and Chad were tied up!"

The genie snapped his fingers, and in an instant, Tad and Chad were bound in strong rope, unable to move any of their limbs. Vanessa halted the car by sheer surprise, and the three looked at their right to see Heinz Doofenshmirtz holding the lava lamp.

"Wait, you  _did_  have the lamp with you?" Chad asked surprised.

"Moreover, it was a dinky lava lamp?" Tad repulsed. "That is  _so_  80's, you know."

"Hey, the 80's were a good decade", Norm the genie retorted.

"And no, Vanessa still had it, but it fell from her person", Heinz answered. "It was Perry the Platypus who gave it to me, though." He gestured to the teal platypus.

Tad and Chad were flabbergasted. They completely forgot about Perry.

"Curse that beaver duck thing", Tad grumbled.

"…Say, doesn't he look… familiar?" Chad asked.

Perry widened his eyes. He chattered towards his nemesis, demanding to quickly make another wish.

"What's with the hurry", Doof asked. "Alright, fine then: I wish Tad and Chad were back at their home, completely unbound and having no memories about me having a secret."

"Righty-o", Norm said, snapping his fingers, teleporting Tad and Chad to their respective homes.

Perry then chattered some more, pointing towards himself.

"…Alright, fine", Heinz said. "I wish Tad and Chad also had no memories about Perry the Platypus. I don't exactly understand why you want that, Perry the Platypus, but oh well."

Norm snapped his fingers again.

* * *

Back at their homes, Tad and Chad suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"…Hey, do you remember what we have done all day?" Chad asked.

"Umm… I think we had an argument with that Doofenshmirtz fellow", Tad pondered. "Can't remember what's it about, though."

"Then it mustn't be that important", Chad surmised. "So, anyway, you have any clue what Trixie was pondering about yesterday?"

* * *

"Finally, now I'm sure we'll  _never_  have to worry about it again", Heinz concluded. He gave the lamp back to Vanessa.

"Actually..." Vanessa pondered, "I'm not so sure we won't have problems like these anymore…"

"What do you mean, honeyboo?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well, you see how much trouble we got ourselves into by  _just_  hinting at a secret?" Vanessa asked. "Imagine how many other greedy guys would try to pilfer Norm away from us?"

"WHY WOULD THEY BE INTERESTED IN ME", Norm the robot asked.

" _Other_  Norm…" Vanessa sighed. "Anyway, I think moments like these would hinder our vacation, which is why we're here in the first place…"

"Oh, I see how it is", Norm the genie sighed. "Lemme guess, I'm no longer required from your service, and have to get back in that stuffy, Smoof-filled lamp?"

"Well, no", Vanessa said. "I mean, definitely not the latter. Norm, we're absolutely grateful for the things you have done for us. So, um… where would you like to go on vacation?"

Norm was surprised at the question. "W-well, um, Acapulco comes to mind…"

"Then I wish you had a nice vacation booked in Acapulco", Vanessa said.

"Wait, you mean it?" Norm asked.

"Do I need to retract my wish?" Vanessa asked back.

"Nonono, it's fine", Norm said. He then gonged up a vacation outfit and some duffle bags. He also snapped his fingers and made a remote control appear with a big red button, which he gave to Vanessa.

"If you still need me or anything, just page me with this buzzer", Norm told the goth teenager. "And umm…" He then hugged Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, the other Norm and Perry. "Thank you for the last few days I had with you."

"Hey, no problem", Vanessa said. "Just have fun at your vacation."

"Will do, goth gal", Norm said. "See ya!"

"See you later", Vanessa and Heinz waved goodbye, as Norm gonged himself away.

"So, what now", Heinz asked.

"Umm, go home, I guess", Vanessa shrugged.

Instantaneously, however, a flyer flew onto the van's windshield. Heinz, Perry and Vanessa decided to inspect it.

"'Timmy vs Vicky: Skating Queen Rematch'?" Vanessa asked.

"Hey wait a minute", Heinz realized. "That red-haired teenager is the exact same girl that maced our van a few days ago!"

"You're right", Vanessa realized. "And it looks like that pink-hatted boy that we saw a few days ago from Candace's search party will go against her."

"And it looks like the rematch is already underway, too", Doofenshmirtz noted. "And the final round begins in ten minutes! Vanessa, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Umm… no?" Vanessa admitted.

"Let's go to that competition and hoot at that Vicky girl", Heinz suggested. "And laugh in her face when she loses!"

"Dad, is that necessary?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure! We're evil, remember?" Heinz reminded Vanessa.

"Uh…  _you're_  evil", Vanessa corrected Heinz.

"Eh, whatever. What do you say, Perry the Platypus?" Heinz asked.

The two then realized Perry left already.

"Huh, where did he go?" Heinz pondered. "Eh, doesn't matter. He's not evil, after all."

"LET'S GO ALREADY, THEN", Norm hollered.

"You heard the man robot, Vanessa", Heinz exclaimed. "To the skate park!"

"Alright then", Vanessa sighed. "But are you sure you still want me to drive?"

Heinz widened his eyes. "You know what, I'll drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, what a wild chapter. Anyway, there's two things I want to announce that's coming soon.
> 
> First, I believe it's almost time for another chapter of 'Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale' (originally called Vinnie and Balthazar in Dimmsdale). If you like the Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale series so far, and also like Milo Murphy's Law, I recommend checking that story out.
> 
> Lastly, the next two chapters will finally give us the very reason you might've decided to read this story in the first place. Unless your reason wasn't for you-know-who to you-know-what they you-know-other-what you-know-other-who, that is.
> 
> See ya later!


	16. A Forgotten Memory

The five girls and two boys finally reached their destination: the Forest of Memories, yet another location Candace's psyche had. In fact, it was the final destination when Candace traveled into her mind.

"Now, if I am not mistaken, Trixie should find here why she may or may not like Timmy", Baljeet stated. "Or, at the very least, find more clues than at our previous location, the Spa of Dreams."

" _WE KNOW_ ", the rest of the group echoed.

"You know, when I got in my Forest of Memories, the memory I was looking for turned out to be easy to find", Candace stated.

"Yes, that is because at the time, it was a recent memory", Baljeet said.

"Then how long am I gonna dwell in this forest", Trixie asked. "I have lots of memories about Timmy and aside from that time at the slide, none of them are very recent."

The other kids took glances at each other, for they didn't know either.

"I think it's best to just go scratch the trees and see if that works", Isabella suggested. "If memory serves me right, it made Candace remember what Jeremy's supposed gift looked like… which actually was a drain unclogger which he just carries around for some reason."

"According to the fManual, scratching the bark will bring attention to certain memories, just like in Candace's Forest", Baljeet stated. "How convenient!"

Trixie looked hesitant. "Umm, I'm not too sure about-"

"LET'S DO IT", Buford interrupted Trixie, approaching a tree and scratching its bark roughly.

It had an immediate effect, although not a pleasant one for Trixie.

"OW! Buford, would you please not go so rough on that tree", Trixie asked. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Did it work, though", Buford asked.

Trixie thought. "I think it did", she said. "Like, I can remember Timmy asked me out for the Valentine's Day dance or something. I said yes, but I can't recall why. I think I might've been influenced... but something inside me says it feels right?"

"Okay, umm, how about this", Chloe said, lightly scratching another tree.

"Umm", Trixie thought out loud. "This one's on the same day as the Valentine's dance, in which I ultimately dejected Timmy. I don't know why. I feel like I might've been influenced here, too."

"This is getting nowhere", Veronica complained. "Let's go a bit deeper into these woods."

"But what if the tree we need is right here", Candace asked.

"Let's compensate", Isabella suggested. "We go deeper in the woods, but scratch the other trees along the way."

"Sounds like a good idea", Trixie said. "Let's go!"

* * *

A while later, Trixie and the gang have travelled into deeper parts of the forest, and Trixie herself had been remembering a lot of things. Most of them irrelevant to Timmy, though.

The few memories they encountered that were about Timmy, though, had some positive implications. Such as the one where Timmy asked Trixie to be her Valentine in an extremely broadway-esque serenade. Trixie initially denied it for selfish reasons but felt regretful afterwards. There was also the one when Timmy became class president, and Trixie was eager to interview him for the school press. Impeachment came, though, so Trixie couldn't interview Timmy anymore.

A bigger lead though, was when Trixie read a love letter Timmy wrote. He seemed embarrassed of it and looked like he had gone through a painful day to get the letter back after accidentally sending it. Trixie loved the letter though and claimed it to be the most threatmantic letter she got, but ultimately denied him since Timmy was still unpopular.

After discovering that memory, Buford wanted to remind himself to write threatmantic letters too.

Another big lead was at her birthday party, when Timmy offered his friendship as a birthday present to Trixie. He wanted to be someone who wasn't afraid to say that they liked both Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher (something she said earlier to the Timantha girl they saw earlier in her dreams). Trixie really wanted to accept it, but was afraid her peers would look down to her, so she regretfully denied him yet again.

The last one they found was one when Timmy seemed really popular so suddenly. Timmy eventually revealed to everyone he faked his status so he could hang out with Trixie and the other cool kids. He realized that it was better to be truthful and be friends for that they are, not what they had. The cool kids left Timmy for a party at a yacht, but Trixie came back to tell him she liked his speech, and kissed him on the cheek before joining the other populars. This was one of the earliest memories Trixie had about Timmy, aside from maybe a few during kindergarten.

After reviewing these memories, Trixie said: "I feel like these memories are all connected in some way, but I don't know with what."

"What do you mean", Isabella asked.

"Well, umm, imagine that all these memories with Timmy are pinned on a corkboard", Trixie said, "and all the pins are tied to red strings that are all tied to another memory in the center, but said memory is blank."

"You mean like that blank memory some of your recent dreams were connected to?" Candace asked.

"I guess so", Trixie pondered.

"That analogy doesn't make it less complicated", Veronica said.

"I think I got it", Chloe said. "All these memories are being tied together with an important memory of sorts, making it the key to your passion for Timmy."

"The key to my passion is a blank memory?" Trixie asked baffled.

"Well, the thing is… I don't think it's supposed to be a blank memory", Chloe mused.

"Because it's forgotten, duh", Candace said.

"Yes, exactly, and I believe it's also that exact blank memory Candace found on your recent dreams", Chloe said. "And call it a hunch, but I think the memory got deliberately erased." She thought:  _"And if that memory is what I think it is, then the reason for the erasure is definitely related to Cosmo and Wanda."_  She then said: "But I think we can still save it. Baljeet, check the fManual about forgotten and erased memories."

Baljeet looked it up via the tablet and read: "'Deeply forgotten memories are being depicted in the Forest of Memories as dead trees, and can be revived by moments that are even vaguely similar: the more similarities, the faster the effect and the less moments required. However, memories that are erased completely do not appear at all and have to be remembered via special external sources. The dead trees can still be revived into alive ones by scratching on them like the other ones, but it might take some time.'"

"Sooooooooo we should look for dead trees now", Veronica hunched.

"I think I saw a dead tree back near that first memory we discovered", Candace said.

"Sounds reasonable", Trixie said. "Let's head back and find that dead tree."

As the gang headed back to the beginning, Buford noted: "Considering we already knew that there was this strange, mysterious blank memory, one might wonder why we didn't look for it in the first place."

" _Shut up, Buford_ ", everyone else chorused.

* * *

The group eventually made it to the tree Candace was talking about.

"That's a dead tree alright", Chloe said.

"Huh, when I first saw it, I actually didn't notice it was being covered in a pile of… whatever that is", Candace mused, referring to a ginormous pile of circular, skin-like particles that would be impossible to not notice if one saw the tree. The particles were as large as a hand, but paper thin.

"Like  _ew_ , what ARE these things", Veronica said with disgust, as she picked one of these particles up out of curiosity. As she held the object up, it broke in several pieces and vanished while Veronica received a shock and zoned out for a second.

After gaining consciousness, she looked at the pile of particles again, and said: "Like  _ew_ , what ARE these things?"

She attempted to pick up another one, but Isabella stopped her: "It's better not to carelessly touch it again."

"Again? Weird, I can't remember that", Veronica said.

"Oh great, those things gave her goldfish memory", Buford complained.

Baljeet looked up through the forgotten memories chapter of the fManual again, and said: "Actually, these things are erasure filings, according to the fManual. They are left from a memory erasure from an outside source, usually when there is nothing more to erase."

"So someone DID botch up my memory", Trixie mused.

"Wait, then why is there still a tree there", Candace asked.

Baljeet theorized: "It is possible that either, the memory erasure was not strong enough to completely erase Trixie's memory, or Trixie's memory was too strong to be erased completely. Either way, the memory was stronger than the erasure."

"But how are we able to revive that memory with all this icky stuff surrounding it", Veronica asked.

"According to the fManual, the erasure filings are not strong enough to erase entire memories, just two seconds at most", Baljeet replied. "Also, if one finds a pile of erasure filings, it is only the top layer that can actually erase those two seconds of memory. Most of the filings under the top layer lost their effect and are harmless."

"So we can just shove 'em away?" Buford asked.

"Yes, but keep in mind you can still lose two seconds if you are not careful with the top layer", Baljeet warned.

"Eh, seconds, shmeconds", Buford scoffed. "Lemme just remove those things from the tree."

Buford grabbed as many erasure filings as he could, as they all disappeared in his arms. Just as Veronica did earlier, Buford zoned out as well.

After regaining his consciousness, he repeated: "Eh, seconds, shmeconds. Lemme just remove- hey, half of em's already gone?"

"Yes, you picked up half of those filings carelessly", Baljeet explained.

"Oh no, now  _I'm_  gettin' goldfish memory", Buford panicked.

"Well, at least we can get near the tree", Trixie said, as she and Isabella went towards it and scratched its bark.

"Any memories flowing back", Isabella asked.

"No, not yet", Trixie replied.

"Maybe it needs more scratching", Chloe said. "Buford, please remove the rest of the filings, too."

"On it", Buford said, as he picked up the rest in one big swoop. The filings disappeared again and Buford lost another two seconds of memory. "Whaddya mean, 'the rest of the filings'? D'ya mean those two little ones?"

"Thanks, Byoof", Chloe said, as she, Candace, Veronica and Baljeet scratched the dead tree as well.

"The heck are ya thanking me for", Buford asked. "Eh, whatever!" He also went to the tree.

As the septet kept scratching the tree, it began to grow leaves at a slow pace while its bark gained color.

"Yes, I think I'm getting something", Trixie said as she continued scratching, "but it's at the tip of my tongue."

"It seems to be working, Baljeet", Isabella said.

"Less talk, more scratch", Candace demanded.

Eventually, the tree's bark glowed slightly. The glow shone brighter as the scratching continued.

"W-where's that light coming from", Veronica asked.

Before anyone could answer, though, the tree had been coated completely in a white shine and blew everyone away.

"W-whoa…" Isabella awed in response to the blow.

"Ugh, that tree light is blinding", Buford complained. He and the others gathered around Trixie as he asked: "Hey Trix, 'member anything now?"

"I… I see it", Trixie replied. "I see it in front of me."

"Great, can you tell us?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Umm, I think she means it, literally", Baljeet responded, pointing to the directing Trixie is looking at.

The gang's gazes followed his finger, and what they saw was almost unbelievable. A vision literally played right in front of them, presumably Trixie's regained memory.

The memory showed Trixie, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Timmy's parents, Vicky, Crocker and some weird figures (some evil space overlord, a squid-like alien, and a small group of fae-like creatures, including a baby and a muscular creature). The group was seen at a blue plain in outer space.

"Timmy's fairies… the Blue Moon of Vegon…" Trixie mused quietly, as it all came back to her.

Then, the memory showed a dark, black and red void that began to suck in everyone. It would've, if it weren't for the fact that everyone grabbed each other and formed a chain, with the muscular fae clamping onto a large wand he planted in the blue moon.

"The Darkness…" Trixie mused, shuddering a little.

The fae in the memory spoke in an Austrian accent: "Come on Turner! Now is the chance to wish us away from it! Just say the word!"

Timmy in the memory replied: "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will find me! It's no use!"

"What does it want, anyway", Timmy's dad in the memory asked.

The void creature, presumably the Darkness, moaned in an eerie, deep voice:  _ **"TIMMY…TURNER…"**_

"I think it wants… me…" memory Timmy said.

This was when the memory showed Timmy climbing up everyone towards the Darkness, eventually reaching the end of the chain, at Trixie.

"Timmy, you can't go! We'll all miss you", memory Trixie pleaded.

"I have no choice", memory Timmy said. "Sacrificing myself is the only way the Darkness will leave you alone."

"No, there  _has_  to be another way", memory Trixie kept pleading.

"I can't think of another right now, I'm sorry", memory Timmy replied.

"W-well, if we're really not seeing each other again… How's my hair", memory Trixie asked reluctantly.

"It's perfect", memory Timmy responded. Then the two shared a kiss.

"The kiss…" Trixie from outside of the memory mused, tears welling up in her eyes.

Memory Trixie's tears also welled up as the memory showed Timmy letting loose of her and getting sucked into the Darkness.

" _TIMMY!_ " memory Trixie yelled out of desperation, as did everyone else.

This was when the memory ended. In turn, the blinding shine from the tree behind them faded away, revealing a ginormous, blooming tree in its place. More trees sprouted out of the ground as well, on several empty spots.

But most of the gang was still in shock of the things that happened in the memory. It certainly wasn't anything mundane or ordinary, but none of them surely expected anything supernatural either.

"What… the heck… was  **THAT**?!" Candace finally uttered.

"That… was exactly how we saw Candace 'member that not-bracelet thing from Jeremy… right?" Buford mused.

"Actually, it is more like-" Baljeet said, before he realized what Buford said, squinting his eyes at the rather ridiculous comparison, and yelling angrily: " _NOOOOO!_ "

"Whaddya mean, 'no'", Buford argued. "Both memories appeared as visions for all of us to see!"

Baljeet stared perplexed at Buford. "Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it is rather comparable", he admitted. "Still, this memory was pretty…  _bizarre_. What  _was_  all that?!"

Trixie was especially surprised at the memory. "This… this was that recurring dream I couldn't find at the Spa… It was an actual memory all this time..." she uttered. In her thoughts, she added:  _"The magical side of Timmy Turner… It was real after all."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And there we go. Trixie now remembers the events of Wishology.
> 
> Now, if one would compare the memory in this chapter to the scene it's based on, you might notice that I've taken a few liberties, not unlike when I wrote 'Vicky's Empire'. This is because the way it was portrayed in the actual movie, Trixie might feel a bit shallow.
> 
> This, alongside the next chapter, have also been written early on, bit reworked recently so it would fit better within the current story. Maybe you can tell where I've been too lazy to completely rewrite a portion of this chapter?
> 
> Next chapter is a direct continuation. See you later.


	17. A Memory No Longer Forgotten

Somewhere high above the clouds is a rift in space where fairies reside, called Fairy World. A regular human being is unlikely to stumble upon it, as its location is somewhat equivalent to an inverted Bermuda Triangle: no one can find it, but anyone can get out if they want to. In retrospect, perhaps Atlantis would've been a better analogy.

Either way, many magical fae creatures live there, including many important ones such as the Tooth Fairy, and the April Fool.

One of the more important ones is Cupid, the god of love, and the fan of lattes. In his mansion, the cherub-winged fairy was monitoring several people and their love meters while enjoying a nice cup of coffee, as he suddenly got alerted for a major love increase. Cupid decided to check it out. Apparently, the increase happened to originate from the girl Trixie Tang. To Cupid's surprise, the major increase appeared to be for… Timmy Turner. From a somewhat meager 30% to a whopping 100%, even.

Cupid literally thrived on love, so of course he was happy about the increase, but considering the two people involved, it also came off to him as somewhat unexpected. Of course, he knew that Trixie had a short romance with Timmy, but it was during the Darkness crisis. All of Timmy's friends and enemies got aware of fairies and thus had their memories to be wiped, a decision made by the Fairy World commander, Jorgen von Strangle.

Cupid was concerned about this decision, because this involved love, and magic was ineffective to true love. And Forgeticin, albeit a very strong substance, was still a  _magical_  substance, so he was unsure if it would work against Trixie. Jorgen argued that Trixie's love for Timmy was likely to be out of pure materialism, since Timmy's fairies could wish for anything he desired (so long it doesn't contrast Da Rules). Considering Trixie's materialistic status, that argument seemed reasonable, so Cupid just went with it.

However, with this sudden love increase, there existed a chance Trixie may remember what happened during the Darkness crisis.

And if that was the case, then it would mean Jorgen made a terrible mistake.

Cupid decided to do some more research and looked through all the reports he saved concerning Trixie. Reading through, he discovered that Trixie's night reports had shown similar results to this recent one. But, most of them were about 80%. The more recent ones, from this week onward, showed 100%. When he originally made those reports, he assumed Trixie was having weird dreams, but now he's curious  _what_  those dreams could be.

Cupid decided to take a look on Trixie's current state. He poofed a clairvoyant computer screen that showed where Trixie currently was. It showed her… sleeping.

Or at least, it seemed she slept.

What is most curious, though, is  _not_  that she is sleeping alongside six other children, but that all of them are attached to some kind of machine. A very curious machine he had never seen before.

Cupid wants to look into it, as well as the night reports. However, he realized that he still should be monitoring the love meters of others, and the research he wants to put into Trixie could take way too long for him to catch up on his job. He decided to call in some cherubs.

"Amandus, I want you to visit Harvey Sandman and ask for his dream reports collected from Trixie Tang", Cupid ordered. "And Caron, I need you to research whatever this machine is that Trixie Tang is attached to. I need to know its functions and if the creator made something of similar purpose."

"When do you need it, sir", the first cherub asked.

"By the end of the day", Cupid said. "You're now dismissed."

The two cherubs left the room.

Now that's more like it. Cupid can now peacefully monitor everyone's love while his cherubs aid him for the side work. Now what has happened during his absence?

He took a sip from his latte as he monitored the love meter of one Sara Murphy.

…or at least, he would've taken a sip, if his cup wasn't empty.

He called in another cherub: "Aimi, more coffee, please."

* * *

Back in Trixie's subconsciousness, the group were still amazed by the memory just shown.

Trixie was especially amazed, as she before thought it was just a dream. Well, now she remembered everything, but still.

Actually, now that she did remember the Darkness crisis, Trixie had grown concerned. The memory clearly showed supernatural stuff, but especially Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgen. Trixie cannot reveal these fairies to her friends or Timmy might lose them. Or at least, she assumed. Would her memory be erased again, too? What the heck should she tell them?

"I believe we can assume that memory appears to be the key to your passion", Baljeet told Trixie.

"Y-yes… yes, you can", Trixie replied nervously. "I suppose."

"So, like, what  _were_  most of these guys?" Veronica asked. "They looked like… fairies, or something.  _GASP_ , do you think Crockpot was right all along?!"

She, along with Candace and Buford, stared intently at Trixie, hoping for an answer.

"I... I-I...", Trixie stuttered.

"I think I should talk to Trixie, alone", Chloe intervened. She dragged Trixie at her arm and said: "None of you should follow me."

And so Chloe went to the deeper parts of the forest with Trixie.

"Aw, now we'll never know", Veronica said.

"Why are you concerned of those fairies anyway", Baljeet said. "And  _not_  that monstrous void creature that would suck everyone in?"

"Besides, I don't think we're supposed to know the details anyway", Isabella said. "I mean, Trixie's mind had been deliberately tampered with, you might think there's a reason for that."

This silenced Veronica.

"That was quite thoughtful", Candace said.

"Thank you", Isabella said.

"In the meantime, I suggest to look what happened to that tree", Baljeet said, referring to the large, beautiful tree that took the place of the dead tree they scratched.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Chloe finally stopped walking.

"I think that's far enough", Chloe said, as she sat down. "You can talk now."

"Ummm", Trixie demurred, "I actually still don't think I ca-"

"It's okay", Chloe said, interrupting Trixie. "I'm not sure if I myself should say this, but… I know those fairies."

"Wait, you  _know_  them?" Trixie said. "How?"

Chloe sighed. "Well, umm…" she hesitated. "I just- it's cuz- they are-"

After constantly trying to start over her sentence, she cried: "UGH! I wish there was a way I could just show you, without-"

Chloe stopped herself mid-sentence, slapping her hands on her mouth, realizing she went a bit too far. However, she did not expect someone to appear right in front of her and Trixie.

It was an all-too-familiar, round baby fairy in purple.

"Hey, I remember you", Trixie recalled. "You're the son of Timmy's fairy godparents. Poof, isn't it? I saw you and your mommy and daddy in that memory I just saw."

She cradled Poof in her arms and ticked under his chin. "Aww, you're just as cute as you were during that whole Darkness crisis", she cooed, while Poof giggled. "Don't you think he's cute?" Trixie asked Chloe.

However, Chloe had sunk into her own thoughts. Chloe was surprised Poof was here in the first place. As she was pondering how he got into Trixie's mind in the first place, she was rubbing her wrist. Upon doing so, she realized that she wasn't feeling a bracelet she was wearing, as if it had suddenly disappeared… and then it clicked in her head.

"Of course", Chloe realized, talking to Trixie. "Poof was here the whole time with me, disguised as bracelet! That yellow road, and the dream sorting at the Spa… those were wishes he granted all this time! Ha, I  _knew_  that this 'secret function' stuff was bogus, after all! And Poof appearing in front of you, that must've been a wish as we-"

Chloe stopped mid-sentence again, when she realized something alarming.

_Poof appeared right in front of Trixie. A_ _**fairy** _ _appeared_ _**in front of a human** _ _._

"Oh no!" Chloe panicked. "Poof, you broke the golden rule! Now Jorgen's gonna take you and erase Trixie and my memories!" She quivered a bit in expectation of the large Fairy Commander.

But, after waiting a bit, she looked around, and said: "Strange, you'd think he would show up right now and have our memories erased."

"I actually was fearing that too if I would reveal something like that", Trixie said. "But yeah, given how much if a strict jerk Jorgen can be, it is indeed a little strange for him to skip a rule breaking."

Both Chloe and Trixie pondered.

"Maybe no one has heard us because we're technically inside my subconsciousness?" Trixie presumed. "I mean, thoughts can't be heard by anyone either, right?"

"Ooh, a loophole! I'll take that", Chloe said. "Just in case, though, we shouldn't tell our friends, to be safe."

"Agreed", Trixie said. "So, how do you know Cosmo and Wanda, and Poof?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Well, one day-"

"No waitwaitwait: let me guess", Trixie interrupted. "You must be Cosmo and Wanda's new godchild! But… that would mean Timmy's lost them."

"No, not at all", Chloe said. "We  _share_  them."

"…Wait what", Trixie questioned.

"You see", Chloe began, "I was next in line to receive fairy godparents, but there has apparently been a shortage in godparents. Jorgen told us that a good amount of fairies quit their jobs and went into the candle business, because that was the latest trend or something."

"What's so trendy about candles", Trixie asked.

"No idea, but I'm not a fairy, so how should I know", Chloe shrugged. "Anyway, since there was a need for a fairy godparent, Jorgen had to pick a godchild and make them share their godparents with me. I guess he chose Timmy because he was right next door."

"That sounds like a contrived episode from a TV show that had jumped the shark years ago", Trixie said.

"I know right", Chloe agreed. "But that's how I met Cosmo and Wanda. Either way, we're not here in this secluded area to rant about fairy sharing. We're here to discuss your Darkness crisis memory in peace."

"Oh, that's right", Trixie recalled. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, how are you feeling about Timmy, now?" Chloe asked.

Trixie looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness you weren't gonna ask about the fairies", she sighed. "I mean, earlier, I was afraid to spoil every magical detail and thought you were curious about those, too. But now, that thought is just foolish…"

She glanced downwards at Poof, sound asleep in her arms, and continued: "Anyway, with that memory back, I can no longer deny it. I realize that I do love Timmy." She looked at Chloe. "That memory you just saw showed the moment I realized how important Timmy actually is to me. He has done so many things for me and I rejected him, cowardly believing my peers would reject me if I accepted him. I feel kinda bad about it, and when the Darkness sucked him up, I feared I could never fix this… um, you do know what the Darkness was?"

"Oh, no need to fill me in", Chloe said. "Timmy told me about the whole Darkness crisis a few days ago."

"He did?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah", Chloe said, "and he also told me he truly believed you won't be able to remember anything about it anymore."

"I'm still amazed it's tucked away inside my mind all this time", Trixie said. "That Jorgen guy said Forgeticin is extremely potent."

"But it's also magical", Chloe said. "Trixie, I believe that your true love for Timmy prevented this single moment to be erased completely, and now that we revived it, you remember everything. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I saw a few new trees, aside from that giant one."

"But…  _why?_ " Trixie asked.

"Magic cannot interfere with true love", Chloe explained. "Only Cupid's magic arrows can influence love."

She put her hand on Trixie's shoulder. "I'm not sure if you can tell Timmy you remember the crisis again, but I think you should take the initiative to date him. I mean, you truly love him, so why not?"

"I don't think Mother would allow it", Trixie hesitated.

"No one said you have to tell her", Chloe grinned.

"I dunno", Trixie said. "If she finds out, I'll be in trouble."

"Ah, don't worry, I'll think of something with a few folks", Chloe said. "Now let's head back to the others."

Chloe shook Poof awake and requested him to turn into her bracelet. After that, the two girls stood up and went back.

* * *

As Chloe and Trixie returned, Veronica said: "Welcome back, Trix! Feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah, I suppose", Trixie said.

"Great", Veronica said. "So, um, about your feelings for Timmy… does that mean-"

"Oh yes, it does", Chloe interrupted. "Trixie's definitely crushing on Timmy now. She told me that moment we witnessed had her realized how important he's to her, and made her regret her past behavior."

"Um, yeah, yeah, what she said", Trixie said, blushing. "I'm sorry, Ronnie."

"What for?" Veronica said. "There's no need for apologizing about having the same crush as me, you told me yourself."

"Oh, sorry", Trixie murmured. "I thought you'd be upset about it."

"Trixie, I told you I'd support you when it's apparent you have a crush on Timmy, and I'm not breaking that promise just now", Veronica replied. She hugged Trixie. "That's what friends do."

Trixie welled up a few tears as she hugged Veronica back. "Thank you, Veronica."

The two continued hugging for a while.

…That is, until Buford blurted out: "So, what was  _up_ with that weird stuff in that memory anyw- **YEOWCH!** "

Buford did not finish his sentence, as Isabella stomped on his toes. He was hopping around, holding his hurt foot.

"He's doing his ritual 'I shouldn't be nosy' dance", Isabella explained to Trixie and Chloe. "Ignore what he just asked."

"Oooookay…" Trixie and Chloe said.

An awkward silence loomed, aside from Baljeet coughing.

"Anyway, I think I saw a few trees having changed", Chloe said.

"Correct, the smaller trees being added are presumably memories that were restored once the dead tree was revived", Baljeet explained. "Speaking of that tree…"

He shifted his gaze to the large tree in the dead tree's place. "It appears that it has blossomed in a giant tree", he continued. "Although I cannot make out why, or what its function is. The fManual does not say anything about it!"

"Who cares", Candace said. "We found what we were looking for, right? Let's get outta here."

"Well, I guess Candace is right", Trixie said. "I was here to search for why I might like Timmy, and now I know."

"I guess", Baljeet sighed, as he browsed through the fManual and pressed the Exit button.

* * *

In an instant, everyone woke up back in the backyard.

"Well, I guess that giant tree will remain an unsolved mystery", Baljeet lamented, "but at the very least, I do not need to feel uncomfortable about breaking Trixie's privacy anymore."

"So, um, what now", Veronica said.

"My suggestion is to go back to Phineas, Ferb, and Timmy", Isabella said. "I presume they're still at the skatepark."

"If Yuckster didn't kick 'em out", Buford shuddered.

"Oh, right. Forgot about Vicky", Isabella realized. "Maybe we should ask someone where they are."

At this point, the gang noticed a bespectacled Indian boy placing posters through the neighborhood.

"Maybe Sanjay knows", Chloe said. "He's one of Timmy's backup friends, after all."

The septet approached Sanjay, but they noticed what the poster depicted.

"'Timmy vs Vicky: Skating Queen Rematch'?" Candace asked.

"Don't you know? You must've been asleep for quite a while for you youths to miss such an extraordinary event", Sanjay said surprised. "The final round is happening incredibly soon!"

"Wait, we missed the first two rounds?" Isabella said.

"Pretty much", Sanjay replied. "You really should come to the final round, unless you really couldn't care less."

The seven kids glanced at each other.

"You know what? We just might", Trixie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With great crushes comes great responsibility... of watching out of your disapproving mother, I guess.
> 
> As one might expect, now Trixie remembers the Darkness crisis, her return of Timmy's crush has been realized, but only her girl friend circle knows... and Buford and Baljeet.
> 
> Next chapter covers the final round of the skating competition, and I've got the feeling that this chapter will be quite long! See ya then!


	18. Competition: Final Round

Trixie and co arrived at the Dimmsdale Skate Park, with banners, pompoms, big foam fingers and whatnot.

"I can't believe all of this stuff costed 17 dollars", Trixie told Isabella.

"I got 20% off because I received a coupon from the Fireside Girls", Isabella replied. " _I_  can't believe how fast you and Chloe decorated them!"

"Ah, you know… a little bit of our magic", Chloe replied. That wouldn't be too far off from the truth, since Chloe asked Poof for a little assistance.

"Well,  _I_  can't believe Candace decided to bring that mind travel thingy to the skate park", Veronica complained.

And it was true. While the rest of the gang were dragging stuff to cheer on to Timmy, Candace had her hands full with the Mind Machine Neo.

"Well, excuse me for being paranoid", Candace argued. "I just want to make sure that this device won't go away, so I can show it to Mom, so Phineas and Ferb  _finally_  get busted."

"How would it go away, exactly", Chloe questioned.

"I dunno, but the mysterious force always finds a way to make it disappear", Candace replied.

The gang followed the arrows towards the competition and the bleachers, at which they took a seat in the front row.

From there, Phineas saw them and approached them.

"Guys, you made it", Phineas said. "And Buford and Baljeet, you came back after all!"

"Yeah we did", Buford replied. "…not without injuries."

"Maybe if you did not act so cowardly at the mere mention of 'Vicky', those injuries would not have happened", Baljeet argued. "Because hitting me over and over again was really unnecessary."

"And how about you, Trixie?" Phineas asked. "Found what you were looking for?"

"Oh, um, yes", Trixie responded quickly. "And as you can see, we're aware of the competition held here. We prepared some things so we can root for Timmy!"

She blushed at the mention of her rediscovered crush. Phineas, being Phineas, oblivious as ever, didn't think much of the blush, but he was curious at the stuff they had. "Cool, can I see it?"

At this, Trixie unfolded her banner, supported on two poles, and held it up in the air with help from Veronica. It had Timmy's name spelled in shiny, golden cut-out letters, and had several flowers drawn onto them. Again, Phineas did not recognize any implications.

Isabella and Chloe had small flags with Timmy's name on it, which was more modest than Trixie's banner. Buford held up a foam finger and Baljeet held a pair of pompoms.

"That looks really cool, guys!" Phineas exclaimed. Then he noticed Candace.

Candace was the only one who had nothing to root with.

"Hey, isn't that the Mind Machine Neo", Phineas asked. "Why did you bring it with you?"

"So I can show it to Mom when she's available", Candace replied. "And when she sees this, then you and Ferb are finally busted for once. And in case you're wondering, I decided to keep your Mind Thingy Neo with me so I can protect it from the mysterious force's antics. I can hold onto it,  _and_  I won't lose it out of my sight. No way the mysterious force will take it away from me, let alone without me noticing it!"

"Umm, Candace, I really don't want to burst your bubble", Phineas said, "but you're holding onto nothing now."

Candace's eyes popped. She inspected what she held in her arms and found nothing.

" _ **AAAH**_ ", Candace yelled. "How did it happen?! How did the mysterious force do that?!"

* * *

Caron the cherub had accomplished his mission to obtain the strange machine Trixie was attached to earlier, although it required a lot of patience. How would he know that long-necked teenager would carry it with her, after all?

But, he succeeded. Had it not for Candace being distracted by her little brother, Caron probably would've been waiting for hours before he could snatch it away. But as she got in discussion with Phineas, Candace couldn't see how the little cherub used a magic wand to poof the machine into his own arms.

 _"Note to self: thank Binky for lending his spare wand to me"_ , Caron thought, since Cupid's cherubs usually carried a quiver and a bow, and weren't required to have a magic wand with them. He flew back into his base nearby Cupid's mansion.

Placing the machine in the center of the room, he pondered. "Now, let's see what exactly it does…"

* * *

"Urgh, I though I had it nailed this time", Candace moaned. "Why can't I ever win?"

"Don't worry, you'll nail it next time, I'm sure", Phineas said, oblivious as ever. "Anyway, the final round is starting soon, so I'll be going for now."

"Bye Phineas", the rest chorused, followed by a sigh from Isabella.

Soon after, they heard a voice with a Drusselstenian accent. "'Scuse me! Coming through! Pardonnez-moi! That's Spanish for 'gifts of the sea'. I think."

"Dad, that's French", a feminine, teenage voice responded.

The voices belonged to Heinz and Vanessa, who decided to seat themselves right next to Candace. Norm was with them.

"Oh hey, it's Vanessa and her dad", Candace said.

"And their large man robot", Isabella added. "How are you?"

"Oh, it's you guys", Heinz noticed. "Well, those friends of that Trixie girl were really irritating today, but they've been dealt with."

"Really, again", Trixie sighed.

"Yeah, but like dad said, it's fine now", Vanessa said.

"So, what are you doing here", Veronica asked. "Rooting for Timmy too?"

"Actually, we're here for something else", Doof responded. "Norm, give it to me."

"HERE YOU GO, DAD", Norm said, pulling out a conical device from his chest compartment.

"I'm not your dad", Heinz chided, taking the device. He put it on the ground and pushed a button. The device erected a pole from the top, which extended high up. Then, an LED screen extended from the tip of the pole, and flashed 'BOO VICKY' on the screen.

"BEHOLD", Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "the  _Hoot-To-Vicky-Inator_!"

He continued: "I'm going to root  _against_  Vicky, because she wrecked our car a few days ago. Gotta keep the evil quota up, after all."

The seven kids looked oddly at Heinz.

"…Just to clear up a few things, I'm just here to enjoy the competition", Vanessa clarified.

"Alright", Trixie hesitated. "But it, um, it only looked like-"

"Like yer dad was rootin' for the enemy", Buford finished.

"Now who the heck would be rooting for the enemy?" Doofenshmirtz ranted. "Unless you have Murphy's law or something, but otherwise, I don't see how beneficial that would be. Anyway, do you know what the current score is? We just arrived, you see?"

"Actually, we just arrived too", Baljeet admitted. "But that giant scoreboard over there reads 1-1"

He gestured to a scoreboard underneath the booth. The left score was indicated to belong to Vicky, and the right one to Timmy.

"Verflixt, it's a tie", Heinz grunted.

"That means Timmy  _has_  to win the final round", Trixie said.

"And I got a good feeling that it's about to start", Isabella stated, as she saw Timmy and Vicky walking closer to the final, yet-to-be-revealed course.

* * *

The two aforementioned, rivaled contestants were indeed getting ready for the final round.

Timmy noticed how crowded the bleachers were. He even recognized a few friends of his (aside from Chester and AJ). Especially notable about the group, aside from Doofenshmirtz's LED billboard thing booing to Vicky, was the giant banner being held by his crush Trixie, and her friend Veronica. It was golden, and quite floral. A bit strange, coming from Trixie. Almost as if she suddenly-

"Well well well, looks like your friends came here to cheer for you", Vicky sneered, interrupting Timmy's thought process, "and that weird pharmacist guy to hoot against me. Too bad they have to take such a  _leap_  of faith, because the way I see it, you're gonna take a straight  _nosedive_  to failure, if the last round didn't  _land_  on that quite hard enough. No  _jumping_  to conclusions here, though."

"Maybe I'm wrong here, but you make it sound like you know exactly what the final round is gonna be like", Timmy noted.

"Do I?" Vicky grinned.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the long wait is over", Irving announced in his booth. "The final round is upon us! And  _man_ , has our audience been exponentially expanded! Our bleachers are completely full, and full of Timmy fans, too! Looks like hope hasn't been lost yet in those fans. Shout out to the pair holding that big banner with the flowers, those must be huge fans right there!"

Both Trixie and Veronica blushed.

" _And_  a shout out to the pharmacist with the LED sign, booing Vicky out. That guy's got  _guts_!"

Heinz grinned, and Vanessa sighed.

"Anyway, for those that just joined in, Irving Du Bois here, commentating over the rematch between Timmy Turner and Vicky, and the score is  _tight_. No pun intended, since, well, it's  _tied_. But this final round will determine who will be the new queen… or  _king_ , and who has to leave with all their friends. Enough stalling, though, and let's see what the final challenge is!"

Ferb went to the final course, this time joined by his brother Phineas. Ferb went to the right side of the covered course, and Phineas to the left side, where he found a familiar teal platypus, chattering.

"Oh, there you are, Perry", Phineas said. "You know that you're not supposed to be hiding under that cloth, right?"

Perry climbed up in Phineas's arms, as he held onto the blanket. Ferb was already holding his side of the blanket.

Timmy was looking in anticipation at the course, wondering what huge contraption might be hiding under its cloth. Vicky still grinned, absolutely sure of what's under that cloak.

"You ready, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded.

"On three", Phineas announced. "One… Two… THREE!"

The two stepbrothers pulled away the blanket. Everyone stared in awe at the course that was just revealed, including Timmy Turner.

Vicky was also staring at it… but her ensured grin was totally removed. In place was a face of pure flabbergast, with mouth wide agape and pupils shrinking.

This was nothing like the concept she saw when she snuck onto Phineas and Ferb's building ground at all! It looked nothing like the Death Course, or a ski ramp, or anything of that nature.

Instead, it was a wooden, curly course with metal tubes, loopings and yellow pathways sticking out, surrounding a tall, orange tower. It appears to be a race course that starts at the top of the tower and ends on the ground.

"Round number three is something completely different", Irving commentated. "May I introduce to you, the 'Edge-Of-Insanity Kiss-Your-Butt-Goodbye Gravity's-A-Stone-Cold-Sucker Nightmare Rail Skate Track'! Or as I like to call it, the Super Skate Course, which is much shorter compared to Phineas and Ferb's name for once. Interesting tidbit, this is based on an actual skate course Phineas and Ferb built earlier, but without the 'of doom' part. That one was deemed too dangerous, so you can call this track the 'Lite version', if you will. Before we go on what the objective is, though, we ask the contestants their opinion on this sudden reveal!"

* * *

Cosmo has already reached Timmy and Vicky, as did Phineas and Ferb and their pet.

"So guys, what do you think of this course?" Cosmo asked.

"Wow, what a track", Timmy marveled. "Looks quite difficult. And this is the Lite version?! Awesome! I'm looking forward to race on it."

"Awesome comments, Timmy", Cosmo complimented. "What do you think, Vicky?"

All Vick could stammer was: "R…race track?! No Death Ramp? No ramp? Race track? Race track?  _RACE TRACK?! What?!_ "

"Such wise words", Cosmo smiled. "Though, I don't really understand what she was going for. And to be honest, it looks like Miss no-last-name-given is having some sort of confused mantra…"

"I can maybe explain", Phineas said.

"Great!" Cosmo exclaimed. "So, what's the diagnosis, Mr Flynn?"

"Well, Ferb and I have heard of a rumor from our commentator that Vicky may have spied on our notes while we were busy making the courses", Phineas explained. "Since we want to keep them a surprise in order to prevent unfair advantages, that would be considered cheating. Now, we  _had_  a concept for a ramp, as she keeps repeating, but fortunately for her, we scrapped that idea early on and had our finalized concept planned before building any of the courses. Otherwise, she would've been disqualified."

"It at least explains her training on speed control in the first round", Ferb added. "And the fact that she's able to flawlessly jump over the pegs in the second round may also be due to excessively training for a giant ramp."

"Wow, I haven't even thought about that", Phineas said.

"Wow, what a shocking reveal", Cosmo stated. "Well, I believe that's enough at the moment. Tell us the objective, Irving!"

"Ah, yes, the objective", Irving commentated. "As you can see, this is a race track that starts at the top of the orange tower, and ends at the final yellow path at the bottom. The contestants have to participate at the same time, and reach the end before the other does. Yes, folks, it's exactly what you think it is: a race! All spins and flips are allowed, but fall off the course and you're out! So be careful about taking shortcuts!"

* * *

As Vicky eventually calmed down, Timmy grinned: "I probably should apologize about what I said earlier. Turns out you had no idea what the last round's like, after all. My mistake."

Agitated, Vicky remarks: "Laugh all you want for now, twerp! I will still win the last round, and then you have to go!"

"Tch, you only won the second round because of an underhanded exploit", Timmy argued.

"An underhanded exploit that I can perform because of my jump skills", Vicky objected. "Something that will definitely come in handy in this apparent race!"

"It might, but not if you overestimate your skills and fail hard like in the first round", Timmy countered.

"Oh, we'll see who overestimates their skills and who don't", Vicky sneered, as both of them started climbing up the orange tower.

* * *

Back at the bleachers, AJ and Chester found their way through the audience and reached Trixie and co, and by extension Doofenshmirtz and co. AJ still had his old notes with him, while Chester had grabbed as many pistachios as he could from the wreckage at the first round.

"Ah, so there you are", AJ said.

"Cool, empty seats", Chester noticed. "Can we take 'em?"

"I don't see why not", Candace sighed.

The two friends happily sat down at that. Then, AJ noted the giant banner Trixie and Veronica held up.

"Huh, I didn't expect you two to be so supportive of Timmy", he spoke. "I mean, it's welcomed, but I expect this stunt to rather come from Tootie."

"Ah, um, you know…" Trixie blushed. "We just want to be as supportive as possible."

AJ arched an eyebrow. He was pretty sure there was more behind that banner, and Trixie blushing solidified that. But instead of pressing further, he focused on his old notes instead.  _"I hope you haven't forgotten the Timmy Tuck, Timmy"_ , he thought.

"Hey, did you know I had a speaker attached to my braces the first time Timmy challenged Vicky to a skating competition", Chester noted almost randomly.

"No way!" Buford exclaimed.

"How is that even possible", Baljeet argued. "Such a thing is too heavy for your teeth to support!"

"My teeth are stronger than you think", Chester replied.

"More like a paradox", Baljeet muttered.

"Nonono, don't question the teeth", Doofenshmirtz said. "Back when I was a teenager in Gimmelshtump, I got turned down by a girl over a guy named Lars, who had ginormous molars. They called him Giant Mo-Lars. There's an interesting backstory attached to it."

"No Dad, not now", Vanessa pleaded.

Around the same time, a little spaceship had descended, with Meap coming out, still wearing a Translator Mustache.

"Hey, hope I'm not too late for the final round", he said. "Mitch is being dealt with for now. Hopefully he'll learn from his 15 minute timeout  _this_  time."

"Hey, it's that little guy that trained with Timmy", AJ noted.

"Wait, Timmy met  _Meap_?!" Candace exclaimed. "No way."

"Can't say we haven't met, indeed", Meap replied. "Good to see you, too, Candace. How's my bucktoothed trainee doing so far?"

"We missed the other two rounds, but so far, they're tied", Isabella replied. "And they're about to begin the final round, a race."

"Mm, I see", Meap muttered. "Well, seeing the training he went through, I believe he'll do well."

"We can only hope", Chloe stated. At this moment, she noticed a pink bracelet appearing around her wrist. Undoubtedly, Wanda. A reminder that Timmy still was on his own the entire competition.

 _"_ _Only hope…"_  she repeated in her thoughts.

* * *

At the top of the orange tower, Timmy and Vicky stood ready to take off, waiting for Phineas and Ferb giving the start signal.

"On your marks…" Phineas began.

Timmy breathed in through his nose.

"Get set…" Phineas continued.

Vicky gnashed with her teeth.

"Go!" Phineas exclaimed. At the same time, Ferb triggered a starting pistol. At this, the two rivals started skating down the course.

"And they're off!" Irving commentated in his booth.

* * *

Timmy and Vicky had been neck and neck pretty much the entire race so far. When Timmy managed to pass by, Vicky took a shortcut, and when Vicky flipped past Timmy, he outsmarted her.

It had everyone in the audience pound their hearts at a rapid rate, including Timmy's friends (hoping Timmy would win), and by extension Heinz (hoping Vicky would lose). But especially Trixie's heart was pounding furiously, who dearly wanted Timmy to win.

The two rivals were at the homestretch at this point. Only one maneuver could easily determine the winner.

Unfortunately, it was Vicky who decided to pull a trick: she sped up and bumped onto Timmy, who in turn was losing balance.

"So long, suck-twerp!" Vicky laughed.

Fortunately, however, Timmy regained his balance before he fell off the course.

"Whoa, that was close", Irving commentated. "But Timmy can pretty much say goodbye to the winning position now."

Audience members were already wincing in fear, with some of them biting their fingernails. Chester was chewing on pistachio shells to cope.

There weren't many obstacles in the way at the last stretch. There was only a few hill-like bits in the straight path up ahead where Vicky was speeding on when Timmy looked ahead. He'd be lying if things didn't look bleak.

However, as he was examining the heightened bits of the final stretch, he got an idea how to turn it around.

He picked up speed. Normally, that wouldn't be enough to pass Vicky by, considering the height changes will cause loss in speed.

Vicky was almost reaching the finish at this point, causing some people, like Trixie, to cover their eyes in fear.

However, when Trixie peeked between her fingers, she saw something unexpected, causing her to remove her hands and watch her bucktoothed hero in awe.

Timmy jumped off the first heightened portion as if it were a ramp, then flipped several times in the air while he flew forward at a blazing speed, passing by Vicky, who gaped her mouth from awestruck.

AJ recognized the trick Timmy was performing.

"No way, he remembered", he uttered. "He's doing the Timmy Tuck!"

Finally, Timmy managed to make a safe landing, at the very last part of the course, finishing before Vicky.

"We have a winner!" Irving announced happily.


	19. Competition: Aftermath

Timmy couldn't believe his trick managed to work out. With a single jump and several flips (making the move reminiscent of that old Timmy Tuck that AJ had devised for him at the last competition), he managed to beat Vicky at the race on the Super Skate Course… in style!

And while the style isn't required, him winning did mean something he was proud of and relieved at.

"What an incredible finish", Irving commentated at the booth. "Using an incredible maneuver, Timmy basically jumped over the final stretch with unbelievable speed, finishing before Vicky when all hope was thought to be lost! With that, Timmy won the final round! And since he won the first round too,  _that_  means…"

At this moment, Vicky arrived at the finish too with an unsure look on her face. Phineas and Ferb were quick to arrive, taking the little crown off Vicky's helmet and placing it on Timmy's.

"…Timmy Turner is the winner of the rematch!" Irving finished.

Immediately, Timmy was being approached by a load of kids. His friends arrived first; AJ shook Timmy's hand, Chester fistbumped with Timmy, and Chloe and Veronica cheered along.

What was most surprising to him, was that Trixie basically tackled him with a tight hug. Timmy wasn't sure how much that meant, but he was being hugged by his crush, which was enough for him to pull a stupid grin on his face while blushing red like a tomato.

Then, Timmy and Trixie were forced to release from their hug, as Buford started elevating Timmy up, with other kids helping the bully carrying the bucktoothed kid.

Timmy was thrown in the air by the many kids, and even Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Norm, while Phineas and Ferb smiled in the distance at Timmy's success, alongside Perry. Candace, Vanessa and Meap joined them, but Candace had more of a neutral expression.

"Go Timmy", the kids cheered on. "Go Timmy! Goooooo…"

"Hold it!"

The kids stopped cheering as Vicky interrupted them. Timmy fell on the ground due to the abrupt halt.

"I demand a rematch", Vicky snarled.

"Sorry Vicky, but you lost fair and square", Timmy protested. "And you know the rules we set up."

"Yes, and I know I'm also and unstoppable force when I don't get what I want", Vicky grinned. "And if I'm not getting my rematch, I'll kick all of you twerps out by force!"

"Now hold on", Heinz Doofenshmirtz said as he approached the mean babysitter, "I know I'm an evil scientist and all, but I know when a game has ended fairly, and being salty about the result is not enough to bully everyone until you get a rematch and win. You don't even have a tragic backstory for this!"

"Do you think I would care about having a good reason, old man", Vicky asked. "Now get lost!"

She threw Doof back to the bleachers, who then landed on the Hoot-To-Vicky-Inator. Or, more specifically, its self-destruct button, which promptly exploded.

" _DAD_ ", Vanessa yelped in surprise, running up to her father, Norm following suit.

As Vanessa helped him to get up, Heinz commented: "You know, maybe I should stop teasing dragons like that. That makes me land on self-destruct buttons."

Vicky then moved her attention back to the crowd of kids.

"Now, who wants to be tortured first?" she grinned.

The kids, especially Timmy, were trembling in fear, not wishing to be bullied by the redhead teenager. However, one voice showed resistance.

"How about ya abide to th' rules, Yuckster?"

It was Buford, the only kid who called Vicky by that nickname.

Vicky was a tad surprised by the stocky kid standing up to the crowd, but grinned evilly almost immediately afterwards.

"So, you're back for more, huh", Vicky sneered. "You really are a sucker for playing victim, aren't you?"

"Nah, not really", Buford grunted. "What you did about three hours back, that was just fun and games. I get that, I'm a bully. But things change a little when you decide bein' a sore loser."

He grabbed Vicky at the wrists, which surprised her. "Ya know, there's a Dutch saying about no donkey going to bump twice at the same rock", he continued. "It means that not even the most stupid or stubborn people make the same mistake twice. But ya know what, I'm gonna go do exactly that…  _and it'll be worth it._ "

He then kicked Vicky in the stomach, literally booting her out of the skate park. This left every kid in sheer surprise, especially Baljeet.

"I cannot believe it", Baljeet exclaimed happily. "You overcame your fear to Vicky!"

"Whuh? Nah, I'm still scared of Yuckster", Buford admitted. "But Timmy won fair 'n square, and she kept on complainin'.  _Someone's_  gotta put a sock to it."

"Regardless, thank you Buford", Timmy said, as he approached Buford. "How can I repay you?"

Buford thought. "Well…" he pondered, "I always wanted to do THIS to ya!" He proceeded on giving a noogie to Timmy.

" _I immediately regret my decision_ ", Timmy yelled.

* * *

Back at the entrance, Vicky was still dazed by her kick in the stomach. And her bum hurt at the landing.

"Fine… you win this time, twerps", Vicky muttered. "At the very least, today won't get any worse-"

Vicky's muttering was interrupted by loud, boisterous laughing. When she turned around, she saw that pharmacist guy she threw to the bleachers earlier. The Dreusselstenian man immediately halted his laughing when he noticed an irritable Vicky staring back.

"Oh, um, you see", Doofenshmirtz, "I vowed to myself to laugh in your face when you lose! Call it karma, if you will. You know, back when you maced my van and forced me to pay fifty dollars, you rememb-"

Heinz was interrupted as Vicky threw her fist in his face.

"You see,  _I_  vowed to myself to  _punch_  in your face just now", she explained with a sneer. "Call it a way to shut you up, if you will." She then left with a moody expression.

"To-otally w-worth it…" Heinz uttered dazedly, before collapsing on the ground.

Vanessa and Norm were quick to pick up the evil scientist.

"Let's go home, Dad", Vanessa said, as she and the man robot carried Heinz to their van.

* * *

As Timmy was still receiving his celebratory noogie, Meap told Phineas, Ferb and Candace: "Well, it looks like I trained Timmy well. I'd love to stay, but I just received the message that Mitch is causing mayhem again, despite having just sat through his 35th timeout."

"Maybe you should consider convincing the Meapians to implement a bigger punishment than a 15-minute timeout", Candace suggested.

"I tried, but the higher-ups wouldn't budge", Meap admitted. "Either way, see you next time, guys!"

Meap hopped into his spaceship and flew away, while Phineas, Ferb and Candace waved goodbye.

After that, Candace said to Phineas and Ferb: "Well,  _that_  b-word is dealt with, Meap is dealing with Mitch,  _and_  the skate courses are still intact! I may no longer be able to get you two busted for the mind neo thing,  _but_  I can still bust you for the ramps and stuff! I can't see how the mysterious force will remove  _those_ -"

Before Candace could finish her sentence, a pudgy man with a white mustache and a  _very_  tall hat approached the three siblings.

He stated: "Greetings, kid. The name's Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome."

"Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" Phineas repeated.

"That's right!" Doug confirmed. "Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome!"

"Wait, what brings a businessman like you here?" Candace asked.

"I'm here to offer your little brother a proposition", Dimmadome responded. He turned to Phineas and continued: "I would like to buy those skate courses you two made."

"Really? What for?" Phineas asked.

"Ah, you see, I recently bought a skate park in Oregon", Doug explained, "but for some reason, a mini golf course from a nearby town is doing much better right now! They say little ball people control the golf courses. However, with skate ramps like these, I'll be able to trump the mini golf business, especially with the marketing! So what do ya say? Is 200 thousand dollars enough?"

"It's a deal!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Perfect", Dimmadome grinned. "Just sign your name here, please."

He showed a contract, at which Phineas signed at the required area. Promptly, he and Ferb were given the promised cash, and Doug's Dimmacopters were carrying the skate courses away.

"It was great doing business with you", Doug shouted, as he was being hoisted into one of his helicopters.

"Have fun", Phineas said, as he and Ferb waved Doug Dimmadome goodbye.

Candace just stood there.

"…I'll never understand the mysterious force…" she muttered.

"Don't be so mopey, Candace", Phineas smiled. "This skate park has more than just our courses and ramps. Why don't you join in the fun?" He offered her a skateboard and helmet.

Candace glanced at the board. Then a smile showed up on her face. "I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" she asked rhetorically.

* * *

It's been a half hour since Timmy was declared winner and Vicky was booted out. Everyone was having fun skating around in the domes and at the ramps.

Trixie, however, was just standing at a distance, watching Timmy. She sighed.

Chloe approached her. "Hey, what's wrong", she asked.

"I dunno", Trixie huffed.

"I think I do, and I know you do, too", Chloe stated. "You're afraid to ask Timmy out, aren't you?"

Trixie sighed again. "Look, I don't know how I can do this without Mother knowing about it, much less approving of it."

"Yeah, quite a pickle, having a mom that despises unpopular people", Chloe said. "Almost as much of a hassle as having parents that require you to be as perfect as can be…"

Trixie eyed awkwardly at her. "Do your parents…?"

"Oh, um, must've digressed", Chloe blushed. "Anyway, how about you just ask Timmy out and let me do the rest? You know, pick the places and such, taking care of your parents, all that jazz."

Trixie cocked an eyebrow. "Now how will you be able to do tha-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she remembered Chloe's own secret.

"You know what, you're right", she decided. "I'll just ask Timmy out and you handle the rest!"

Trixie noticed Timmy walking away from the dome.

"Excuse me for a moment", Trixie requested. She ran towards Timmy.

* * *

Timmy noticed Trixie was approaching him.

"Hey, Trixie, what's up", Timmy asked.

"Timmy, do you have a moment?" Trixie asked. "I want to ask you something… but probably in a more private place."

"Like behind that bush?"

"Perfect", Trixie smiled.

As the two hid behind a bush, Timmy asked: "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, umm", Trixie blushed as she was playing with her fingers, "you see, umm… I want to ask you out. On a date."

Timmy was staring with wide open eyes. Did he hear that correctly?

"Uhh, come again?" he asked while blushing.

"I want to ask you out on a date", Trixie repeated. "Chloe's going to plan a date for the two of us, and I want to know if you want to be there."

By hearing the name 'Chloe', Timmy realized something, and came up with a conclusion. "Trixie, you don't have to ask me out if you don't want to", he spoke. "Chloe's a bit of a shipper on deck, she loves coupling certain people together. You don't need to listen to her."

"Actually, Timmy", Trixie said, "the thing is… I really do genuinely want to ask you out on a date."

This caused Timmy to blink with his eyes.

"Wait, you mean it?" he asked.

"Mm-hm", Trixie nodded. "I'm just… afraid that some people might not approve of this, especially Mother. Hence why I asked Chloe for help."

"Well, in that case, of course I'll go", Timmy said elated. Then he pulled a doubtful expression. "Unless this is another of those pranks…"

"Nope", Trixie replied, giving Timmy a peck on the cheek. The sudden smooch surprised Timmy and left him in a daze. "So how about tomorrow at 3 PM?"

"S-sure thing", Timmy stammered.

"Great", Trixie grinned. "Thanks Timmy!"

Trixie snuck out of the bush and went to Chloe.

"He said yes!" Trixie told Chloe. "Can you set us up on tomorrow at three?"

"Sure thing", Chloe replied. "I'll tell you guys where you'll attend later, alright?"

"Alright", Trixie agreed. "Thanks a ton, Chloe."

Trixie then went to skate a bit more, while Chloe pulled a notepad from her pocket and jotted down a few things. Then, as she glanced to her right, she saw another raven-haired girl approach her. Isabella.

"I, um, overheard you and Trixie about setting up a date", she said. "Could you… maybe set up a date with me and Phineas, too?"

* * *

It was almost three o'clock, and many kids were already leaving the skate park at this point. Phineas and Ferb and their friends, as well as Timmy and his friends, were also pretty much done with skating for today.

"Whew, what an exciting day", Phineas said. "Hey, what happened to that commentator guy you got, Irving?"

"Cosmo? I dunno", Irving shrugged. "He pretty much disappeared after the competition was over."

What many did not notice was the fact that Chloe had gotten a green bracelet since.

"Guys, I just got a call from Mom", Candace spoke. "She and the other parents are gonna sing karaoke for the rest of the afternoon, and asked me if I could take care of you."

"Can confirm, Mother texted me this", Trixie added. "A bit unusual, coming from her, though."

"So what should we do?" Chester asked.

"How about we treat ourselves a pizza at Mike E's Mozzarella?" Timmy suggested.

The rest cheered.

"Wait wait, I should make the decisions, since I'm in charge now", Candace objected. "So, I say that we treat ourselves a pizza at Mike E's Mozzarella, got it?"

The kids were silent.

"What's the difference?" Buford asked.

"The difference is that I'm the one who said it now", Candace asserted. "Now who knows the way to Mike E's?"

"Follow me, I know the way", Timmy responded.

The group of kids were led out of the skate park by Timmy. Chloe initially tagged along, but a glance on her left made her halt.

She saw a tall man in green and a pudgy one in a tracksuit. Chloe thought they looked kinda familiar. Didn't they sell pistachios at the mall, or something?

Wait, not just at the mall. She also saw them carrying a wheelbarrow of pistachios when she and Timmy were looking for Phineas and Ferb.

And they sort of made it into the news yesterday, when a pistachio cart exploded in the roof of The Nutty Chipmunk lounge bar.

It would be quite a coincidence if they also showed up during Timmy and Trixie's date.

"Hey Chloe", Veronica shouted, interrupting Chloe's thoughts, "you coming along, too?"

"I'll come later", Chloe shouted back. "I wanna do something else first."

She looked at her notepad again. What if…?

Chloe made a decision. She approached the two men, shouting "Hey!"

The two men turned around.

As Chloe reached them, she asked: "Can you guys do me a favor tomorrow?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That very last bit might sound familiar if you read Chapter 4 of Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale. Looks like Part 4 of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale is gonna be a tie-in!
> 
> Yes, Part 4. Part 3 here is gonna end soon, as there's only one chapter left before we wrap things up. See you guys next time!


	20. Chat Session: Day 4

9:00.

 **TellMeImPretty**  has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **FiresideIsabella46231**  has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**

 **VeronicaSuperstar**  has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **PnFBuster117** has entered  **'Dimmsdale-Danville Gurls'**.

 **PnFBuster117:**  You know Trix

 **PnFBuster117:**  You and Timmy were awfully close together back at Mike E's.

 **PnFBuster117:** Care to explain?

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  She has a crush on Timmy, we all found out ourselves

 **PnFBuster117:** I know that

 **PnFBuster117:**  But I thought that whole thing wasn't supposed to spill out

 **TellMeImPretty:**  Girls, calm down, I'll tell you.

 **TellMeImPretty:**  I asked him out on a date

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  Wait, in spite of your mom very likely finding out about it?

 **TellMeImPretty:**  Chloe will organize it

 **TellMeImPretty:**  I have full trust in her that she'll take care of Mother

 **TellMeImPretty:**  Only an outsider could possibly leak our secret date.

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  So, do you know where you two will hang out?

 **TellMeImPretty:**  I just received a mail from Chloe

 **TellMeImPretty:** She told me Timmy and I should meet her at 3 PM at the Dimmsdale Park

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  Huh

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** That's weird

 **PnFBuster117:** what do you mean

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  Well, Chloe is helping to organize a date between me and Phineas, and the time and location I got in my mail are the exact same!

 **TellMeImPretty:**  what

 **PnFBuster117:**  Maybe she gave you the wrong timestamp

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  That's possible

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  I think it's deliberate

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  I mean, if she really is a shipper on deck, might as well take any opportunity to organize a double date, right?

 **TellMeImPretty:**  Hmm

 **TellMeImPretty:** Well, either way, congratulation on getting a date, Isabella

 **TellMeImPretty:** I kind of knew you and Phineas would fit together

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  Thank you, although I'm kind of nervous.

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  Phin is very oblivious, so I hope he takes a hint tomorrow, and I hope even more that he returns my feelings for him.

 **TellMeImPretty:**  I know that feel

 **TellMeImPretty:**  Timmy is the first person (aside from you guys) I want to reveal my secret passion for comics to, and I'm pretty nervous about that

 **PnFBuster177:**  Timmy is a comic book nerd, I'm pretty sure he'll like you even more after that.

 **TellMeImPretty:**  That's not exactly what I'm nervous about

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  Sooooo it's the general idea that someone might overhear you that makes you nervous

 **TellMeImPretty:**  After Chloe overheard us yesterday, something similar would indeed be nervewrecking.

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  I wish you good luck

 **TellMeImPretty:**  Thanks, Iz

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** No prob

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  Anyway, with me, Trixie, Timmy and Phineas being busy tomorrow, what are the rest of you doing in the meantime?

 **PnFBuster117:**  Isn't there a good seven-eight hours of free time before your dates

 **FiresideIsabella46231:** True.

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  Well, you never know what happens

 **VeronicaSuperstar:**  Maybe Chloe wants some assistance from us, or we get swept away into something else.

 **PnFBuster117:**  Well, whatever it is, we'll find out tomorrow.

 **PnFBuster117:**  But now it's getting kinda late, so I bid you goodbye

 **TellMeImPretty:** See ya tomorrow

 **VeronicaSuperstar:** Bye

 **FiresideIsabella46231:**  See you

 **FiresideIsabella46231** logged off.

 **TellMeImPretty**  logged off.

 **PnFBuster117** logged off.

 **VeronicaSuperstar**  logged off.

* * *

Chloe was typing furiously on her computer in the late evening. Three booby birds appeared in a cage beside her bed, these being Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguised as pets. Ever since Timmy and Chloe share fairies, they often alternate between the two houses.

"Hey Chloe", Cosmo asked. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm writing out my plans for our lovebirds tomorrow", Chloe responded with a smile.

"Cool, so whaddya had in mind for me and Wanda", Cosmo queried.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow as she stopped typing out of surprise. She turned towards her fairies and asked: "Why'd you assume I was talking about you guys?"

"Oh, cuz, you know, we're in love, and we're birds!" Cosmo cluelessly responded.

"Honey, I think she means another pair", Wanda told Cosmo.

" **TWO**  pairs, to be precise", Chloe corrected. "One of them is Phineas and Isabella, and the other is Timmy and-"

"Trixie", Wanda sighed. "Look, sport, I'm glad that you try to make Timmy happy, but considering how often Trixie had denied Timmy and how badly she did hurt his feelings, I'm not sure how she's a good match for him at all."

"Wanda, I'm not doing this to make just Timmy happy", Chloe objected. "I'm doing this to make both of them happy. If I knew Trixie absolutely 100% hated Timmy, I wouldn't be doing this. But, I know for a fact that it's the opposite! Poof can attest to that."

"Poof poof", Poof agreed.

"She could be faking it, you know", Wanda droned.

"How is that even possible", Chloe argued. "All her thoughts and tastes are completely exposed when you travel in her mind. There's no point for her to talk her way out of it, since lies could be easily contradicted in there. This is why she only wanted to go through this with only her friends."

Wanda sighed. "You're right about that", she admitted. "But I'm just being protective over Timmy. As a parent, even as a godparent, that is my job. I just don't want Timmy's feelings to be hurt, you know. And considering Trixie hasn't always been nice to him…"

"I completely understand, Wanda", Chloe sympathized. "But now Trixie remembers the Darkness crisis, she remembers why she fell in love with him in the first place. We just need to put our trust into it, and if it doesn't work, then that's too bad, I guess."

"And hey, maybe she will finally tell Timmy about her secret passion for comic books", Cosmo added.

"Actually, I think that's very likely", Chloe pondered. "Honestly though, I'm a bit more worried about Phineas not being able to get any hints." She turned back to her computer and continued: "Isabella told me Phineas is so oblivious that not even a song in Paris, the city of love, could process her crush in his brain. I need to turn that around, somehow, but how can I do that?"

"Why don't you just ask Isabella to just tell him?" Wanda suggested.

"Yeah", Cosmo agreed. "You know,  _'you gotta jump, jump, jump right to it'_?"

"I told Isabella that already, but she's too afraid and shy", Chloe responded. "She also told me that it's usually the guy that confesses to the girl, and not the other way around."

"That honestly sounds ridiculous", Wanda said bluntly. "We don't live in the Middle Ages anymore, girls can confess to boys just as much as boys can to girls."

"That's exactly what I told her, too", Chloe agreed. "I suggested her to swallow that pride, be brave and just tell him how she feels. Apparently, there exists a Fireside patch about exactly that, so that's just a cool bonus for her!"

"Soooo there's nothing much you can do about it?" Cosmo affirmed.

"Nope, this is an issue that Isabella needs to fix on her part", Chloe confirmed. "All I can do is pick some romantic settings for the two in, but if Phineas is really as oblivious as she claims, then this is gonna be hard. How can you pick a location that subtly but effectively gives the message 'I LOVE YOU' as much as possible,  _without_  actually literally spelling out 'I LOVE YOU'?"

"I know a place in Fairy World that can do just the trick!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"I mean, one that I just described, but here in Dimmsdale,  _and_  doesn't reveal the nature of fairies", Chloe specified.

"Ohhh", Cosmo said. "Welp, then I'm out of ideas!"

"Yeah, thought so", Chloe sighed. "Well, I guess that the only way is to brainstorm until I got it, even if it takes an entire night. Might as well call for some help tomorrow."

And while Chloe continued typing, the idea of getting some help did not leave her brain. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea at all…

* * *

OWCA-traz, at midnight. A secret facility in the Tri-State Area known to contain criminals arrested by the OWCA and its subsidiaries across the globe. If one was captured by this cool acronym-lacking organization and held in this particular prison, chances are that they were an exceptionally dangerous super villain, or a rogue agent hired by an exceptionally dangerous super villain.

One of these villains had recently been arrested during a scheme to move the Earth away from the sun, therefor creating a new ice age by altering its course. He was the presumed leader of LOVEMUFFIN, an organization full of evil scientists, most of them being the nemesis of an animal agent of the OWCA.

While the criminal had various weapons and items been taken away from him to prevent jailbreak, the person was crafty enough to store some of his more useful tools in hidden compartments so secret that no one would be able to discover them while frisking. He was a scientist, too, after all. He had the tools to communicate with his son and organize a jailbreak with ease.

However, he had no desire to escape the OWCA-traz just yet, instead doing research through a library stored on his Tablet-Communicator-Inizor.

Well, actually, until now, that is. At this moment, he disappeared into thin air, and in place appeared a hologram of him.

He reappeared in a car parked not too far away from OWCA-traz, driven by a younger, bespectacled person with only a pluck of dark blonde hair on his head.

"Ah, Orville, my son", the criminal scientist spoke in his accent, "it appears that your Teleport-Inizor works."

"Of course it does, Dad", the younger person spoke, as he revved up the car engine and drove off with his dad. "The question is why you didn't let me test it sooner."

"Because there would be no point to my escape", the older person spoke again. "But thanks to your report earlier, and some of my own discoveries, there is now!"

"So, what are you going to do now", his son asked.

"We're going on a little trip to Dimmsdale", the scientist spoke, with a gleam in his dark green eyes.

"Paying Doofenshmirtz a little visit, I see?" Orville guessed.

"Not necessarily, but we might need to visit Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, to, ahem,  _borrow_ some parts", his father spoke. "However, I do expect to bump into Heinz soon enough."

"What are we going to need them for", Orville queried.

The scientist explained: "When you reported that Heinz is taking a vacation in Dimmsdale, I remembered from a research years ago that said location is a cesspool for unusual activities, like one particular town in Oregon. The research was performed by a madman who believed in fairies, however, losing some credibility, but I decided to read more into the situation anyway… and let's just say that I agree about the unusual activities."

Orville cocked an eyebrow. "Could you explain?"

"You know how agents of the OWCA record daily activities in their local towns", his dad began.

"Yeah, I remember you took some of those files not long ago to store them in your digital library", Orville noted. "What about it?"

"They have recorded such a file on Dimmsdale too" his dad replied, "and long story short, those weren't exactly…  _ordinary_  reports."

"Such as?" Orville pressed.

"For instance, there was a record of an unpopular, pigtailed girl suddenly being visited by the entire town at a birthday party, birthday cake and all", the scientist elaborated. "There had been an instance of a lemonade stand selling lemonade that granted any wish you blurted out, a boy with a hairdo with a mind of its own, a Halloween where the costumes got so realistic that it turned fictional characters into reality that took over their wearer, et cetera et cetera. It sounds ridiculous, but it's coming from intelligent and well-trained OWCA agents, so there  _has_  to be some truth behind it."

"So now you believe in fairies, too?" his son questioned.

"No, not until there's evidence, Orville", the criminal stated. "BUT, I do believe there's a magical source to all this weirdness. And I'm going to find out what it is, contain it, and use it for my own gain so I can rule over the entire world! People will fear, revere and above all, remember the full name of  **Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstei** -"

"Okay dad, I think I get it now", Orville interrupted his dad, groaning at the fact that his dad was blurting out his overly long name again. No wonder his father's fellow scientists prefer to call him 'Rodney'. "So, when do we start this operation?"

"As soon as possible, preferably", Rodney replied.

"Sooooo… right now?" Orville asked.

" _Right now_ ", Rodney confirmed, with a grin forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Part 3! Seems like Part 4 is going to be interesting, with shipping goodness, as well as the return of Rodney. Phineas and Ferb Save Summer was Rodney's last physical appearance (a photo of his appeared in The Inator Method), and he was arrested at the end of the special, hence his presence in OWCA-traz here.
> 
> Orville, Rodney's son that only was being talked about in A Real Boy, will make an appearance too, as you can read in this Sequel Hook. However, there isn't really a canonical appearance of him to show how he's like, so most of his personality will be made up, I guess. Then again, Mrs Tang never made a physical appearance, either.
> 
> Rodney's presence in the story will only be the conflict in the Perry-and-Doof plot, though. Part 4 will provide a different conflict for the main plot: one in the shape of a pigtailed girl that also has a crush on Timmy, but has yet to make an appearance, and may not completely understand Trixie being in love with Timmy... or Trixie being nice to Timmy at all. And another spoiler: Chloe's gonna make it worse! How? I guess we'll have to see... at the next part.
> 
> Until then, see ya!


End file.
